Card Captor Wicca: Naruto?
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: Sakura had always had a crush on Naruto since he saved her from some bullies but if his deepest secret came out. Even deeper then the kyuubi, will she still love him or rather her? FemNaruSaku FemNaruHarem YURI
1. Chapter 1

"Here's another version of one of my stories it will still have Naruto loving Hinata but also have two other girls getting in on the action. Who will they be, well you'll find out soon. It will also be a cross over with Card Captor Sakura and Kingdom Hearts with some Slayers and Buffy the Vampire Slayer add for flavor."

Card Captor Wicca: Naruto?

Chapter 1

A secret Revealed

Sakura Followed Naruto after he blew up in Inari's face. She really felt sorry for the boy. The pink haired girl had been watching him ever since he saved her form some bullies that were making fun of her forehead when she was only a kid. When she told her mother about what happened she kept on insisting that Naruto was the one to hurt her. The only person that believed her was her father, a Jounin Shinobi. Her parents always argued about her playing or being near Naruto and could didn't know which of her parents to obey when it came to the boy.

Sakura did have a crush on the boy but had to hide it from her mother who wanted her to be with Sasuke more then the demon boy, as she put it, even thought Sasuke was only interested revenge then a relationship.

"Probably go to an enemy of ours for power if you ask me?" Sakura once said to herself.

Sakura did watch Naruto a few times he was training along side Hinata who she met after during one of her stalking... I mean watching sessions; the two girls hit it off and became secret best friends. Sakura also hid her true strength because her mother did not like her decision on being a Kunoichi, anymore then she did Naruto. After following Naruto to a clearing she had to stop and hide behind a bush so that she did not reveal herself to Naruto too soon.

Naruto looked around the clearing before forming his hands into the ram seal and calling out "KAI!!!"

Sakura was puzzled for a moment with Naruto saying that but when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke she knew he must have been hiding something behind a genjutsu, what should have been something he could not due because of his chakra control. When the smoke cleared Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground and made her rethink all that she thought she knew about Naruto.

Naruto's true self entirely different that what he showed making the saying, hiding behind a mask a literal saying. Instead of a boy that Sakura was use to Naruto was actually a girl!!! Naruto was exactly like her Oiroke no jutsu in both size and hair styles but fit for a fifteen year old like Sakura and the other new Genin. She had a tight dark orange short sleeved shirt that had a two inch midriff showing off her toned stomach. A hit of a red thong was shown above her dark crimson red skirt that was held up by a leather belt and went to her knees.

The belt held two packs that normally held what a Shinobi would need along with a deck holder on her left side. Sakura didn't see where the kunai/shuriken holder was and figured it was hidden somewhere. The girls also wore a dark blue vest that had dark crimson and dark orange flames along the bottom edge. Naruto also wore armor on her shins and forearms to protect her along with gloves similar to what Kakashi-sensei wore on her hands except with metal stubs on her knuckles for extra kick to her punches. What surprised Sakura the most what some features that a normal girl should not have. Her head has two crimson fox ears with gold tips and a very long crimson fox tail with a gold tip that was about seven feet long give or take five or ten inches.

Sakura was shocked at how beautiful Naruto was and surprised that her heart was beating so fast at the sight. She was about to walk over to the girl when someone called out to Naruto making the pink haired stalker duck back into the bush she was using to hide from Naruto.

"Hey kid! Are you alright???" A strange creature said as he floated towards the kitsune.

The creature looked like a small yellow stuffed bear with small wings on his back and a small lion tail near his bottom. It floated from behind the bush Sakura was hiding and towards Naruto. Soon it landed on the kitsune's left shoulder and began talking to her.

"Hey Naruko are you okay? I heard what happened at the house you were staying."

The newly named Naruko just sighted as she sat down cross legged looking at the sky, "No I'm not Kero, that boy just pissed me off so badly I just want to rip his head right off."

Sakura watched as Naruko sat there with an aura of despair around her. She wanted so much to go over there and hug the girl and tell her every thing was going to be alright. She looked over the creature and saw it was looking directly at her. Sakura began panicking wondering what Kero might do.

"Hey kid," Kero began looking back at his partner, "What are you going to do about those two girls that you love?"

Naruko began blushing bight red as her partner said that, "W-w-what are you talking about???"

"I mean Sakura and Hinata the two girls you have a crush on."

That surprised Sakura, she thought that with Naruko being a girl he would have a crush on Sasuke not her and Hinata. She decided to stay in the bushes for a while and hopefully find out what was going on.

"I may have a huge crush on them but why would they like me?"

"Why wouldn't they, your smart, strong, beautiful…"

"That's just it Kero, I'm a girl why would they like me!!! What if they found out about me being half fox thanks to the Kyuubi that was sealed in me when I was born?!?"

Sakura could not believe it that had to be why she was always hunted and hated by a lot the adults because she held the Kyuubi in her, that also had to be why she hid her true from behind a genjutsu, she might have gotten raped or worst.

"I'm just a big pile of nothing in the world. Why would Sakura and Hinata love me, a demon?"

Sakura could not take it anymore; quietly she got up and slowly walked to Naruko. Kero saw her coming and floated away from his partner's shoulder and sat on a branch waiting for what would happen. Sakura kneeled behind her crush and wrapped her arms around the poor girl before whispering in her ear.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?"

Naruko stiffened up before slowly turning her head towards Sakura worry showing in her eyes. She began struggling to get out of the pink haired girl's grip forcing said girl to hold on tight.

"I heard everything Naruko –chan I'm not leaving you alone anymore!!!" Sakura said holding on to the squirming kitsune.

Naruko just calmed down and waited for the beating that might start or the yelling, "So you hear everything?" She quietly said.

"Yes and I don't hate you for holding the Kyuubi at bay. I think you are a hero for doing so."

That shot thru Naruko directly to her soul, "Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry that you had to go thru with all the pain the adults put you thru."

Naruko just sighted as the bane of her life came up, "It's nothing for you to worry about Sakura."

Sakura began crying when her light said that, "Oh Naruko."

Naruko began waving her arms and trying to calm Sakura down, "I'm sorry for what I said!!!"

Sakura just shook her head saying, "Naruko no baka, I'm not crying at what you said but for the life you have lived."

Naruko didn't know what too say when she heard this, the girl that she had a crush on and thought only had eyes for SasuGAY not him much more her. The kitsune just sat where she was paralyzed at what was going on.

"Why?"

Sakura dried her eyes when she heard Naruko speak, "Why what Naruko?"

"Why are you being so nice to me, when most of the time you just bash my head in for no reason?"

Sakura winched when she brought that up. Over the next few minuets she told Naruko why she acted like that and shyly her crush on him now here. Naruko was both surprised and curious about why Sakura acted like she did. After another few minuets she found out her answer which was because of Sakura's mother.

"Sorry that I didn't trust you Sakura-chan."

"I can understand some Naruko; I just made a very convincing mask, so convening that I forget who I really am sometimes."

"I understand that, sometimes I forget that I'm a girl and Kero reminds me at times."

Both girls giggled a bit before calming down. The Two looked at each other's eyes for a bit before turning away form each other blushing redder then a tomato. Both of them wanted to say what was on their mind, hoping for the best as one they turned towards each other, and hoped for the best.

"Naruko/ Sakura I…" They began before giggling a bit at what happened.

"You go first Sakura." Naruko said embarrassed that they began at the same time.

"Thank you Naruko." Sakura said before starting nerves of that Naruko might think.

"N-Naruko, I had a huge crush on you after you saved me from those bullies. I was not able to tell you because of my mother kept on saying that you were the one that hurt me not the bullies."

Naruko was greatly surprised at what she was hearing; but there was more to come.

"But when you showed your true form tonight I learned something. I don't like you."

This caused Naruko to bow her head in defeat with her ears drooping and tail to just fall to the ground. Tears began to appear in Naruko's eyes as the reality of it all began to sink in but before she could do anything Naruko felt Sakura's hand lift her head up and her blue slit-ed eyes met with the pink haired girl's emerald green eyes.

"I found out that I love you very much."

Before Naruko could register what Sakura said she felt the girl's soft lips on hers, all she could do was moan from the loving touch of the girl's. soon the two were on the floor with Naruko on bottom and Sakura on top, their lips pressed to tightly together that you could not tell whose lips was whose. Soon their lungs began crying for air forcing them to break apart cursing their need to breath.

"Wow…" was all that Naruko could say.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied as she rested on her new girlfriend's chest using the beasts as a pillow.

Both looked at each other a giggled a bit before sighing and just laid there. Sakura listened to Naruko heart beat as it softly kept going despite what they just did. She began to feel sleepy after all that had happen today and just closed her eyes happy that she finally got her love even thought he was a she and had a demon sealed in him that transformed her into a half demon but she didn't care. All she wanted she finally got after all this time.

"Sakura can I talk to you for a sec," Naruko said but didn't hear her love, "Sakura???" she asked as she looked down at her girl.

What she saw almost caused her to say 'AWW' at the cuteness of it all. Sakura was lying on Naruko's stomach with a small smile on her face looking so peaceful. Naruko did not have the heart to wake her up and warped her tail around the pink haired girl to keep her warm and settled in for some sleep herself truly happy for the first time. In the trees Kero and Kakashi separately watched the cute scene knowing that they were for the first time seeing Naruko as she truly was. A teenager that grew up too soon but now finally had someone to love.

DM41DM41DM41DM41

"As I know most of us do not read the words authors put up before a chapter so here is just a recap of what I said, this is a cross over with Naruto and Card Captor Sakura with Kingdom Hearts, Slayers, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer added for taste. Also this will be a Yuri Harem which is the first of it kind I believe. I will take any reviews that I get along with any ideas you have I already figured out who I want Naruto to have so no voting for that but any other ideas I will look at. Unorthodox flames will be used to help create my new weapon. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's another chapter in my story hope you like it"

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto?**

**Chapter 2**

**A walk in the woods**

**Or preparing for battle**

In the morning Haku began looking for some herbs that would help her master, Zabuza heal faster for their next battle with the Konoha Shinobi. Her light pink sleeveless yukata with a few small black swirls covered her body with her breasts bound tight to her body with some white medical tape and hidden with a genjutsu that would barley register on any shinobi's danger scale maker her look like a boy.

As she walked her long black shiny hair swayed lightly as she walked her keen eyes looking for any sign of the herbs she needed for her master and father figure. As she bent down to pick up some herbs she just spied a small bird landed on her shoulder singing a little. The hidden girl could only smile as the bird sang its song. A few seconds later it flew of her shoulder and towards a clearing. Following its path she was surprised when it landed on the back of two girls in the clearing spooning each other.

While Haku was not surprised at two girls spooning each other she was at who they were. She knew that the pink haired girl was part of a four person team that forced her to reveal herself sooner then Zabuza wanted. The other girl was more of a mystery to her. The long blond haired girl look kind of like a female version of the blond haired boy whiskers and all but the girl also had fox ears and a tail that was wrapped around the waist of the other girl keeping her warm.

While Haku didn't want to disturb this sickly sweet scene she wanted to know who the kitsune girl was. Walking slowly to the two girls she shooed the small bird away before waking the girls up.

"Both of you girls will catch a cold if you stay too long." Haku said softly while she lightly shook the girls awake.

Both girls slowly woke up blinking back the sandman's dust form their eyes before they saw how close they were and blush anew shade of red before turning to Haku who was chuckle/giggling.

Later on…

"Is this what you're looking for?" Sakura said later holding some herbs in her hands as she showed them to Haku.

"Yes it is thank you."

"Here," Naruko said as she gave Haku some more herbs, "Mix these with some of that herb Sakura-chan just gave you with a little mountain spring water and it will create a powerful healing drink that will accelerate any healing wounds but it leaves the user tired for a while with a good need to sleep."

Haku and Sakura were surprised at Naruko's knowledge of herbs but both girls shook themselves from it and began talking with Haku speaking first.

"Are both of you ninja's?"

Sakura and Naruko nodded their head while pointing to their Hitai-ate, Sakura's was in its usual place while Naruko's had a different one. It looked more like a leather dog collar then a piece of cloth with the metal being a dark, almost black metal with the Konoha leaf having silver metal leaf where the punch for Konoha left its mark.

"What were you two doing out here so late?" Haku asked looking for more herbs for her master.

"Well," Naruko started, "I came out here to let loose some steam after a boy said something that hit a little too close to home for me and I needed to get out of his parents house for a breather."

"I was worried about her and followed at a distance before I found out something I didn't know about Naruko." Sakura said taking a hold of her girlfriend's hand.

"Well one thing led to another and we kind of…" the two lovers began blushing brightly again wondering how to word what happened even thought none of it was too dirty.

"And you two confessed your love for each other?" Haku said making Naruko and Sakura shyly nod their heads.

"Good for you." she said while inside her head.

'So Kawaii!!!' her inner self cried out mentally.

"I guess I don't need to ask if you have any precious people do I?" Haku said making Naruko shake her head with a mile wide smile on her face.

"Precious people?" Sakura asked wondering what the two girls were talking about.

"Someone a person would die for to save if not more." Naruko said while giving Sakura's hand a gentle squeeze.

Soon Sakura had stars in her eyes as she figured out what it meant, "You would do that for me?!?" Sakura squealed out happily.

"I would go to hell and back to save you my emerald love."

Soon Naruko found her-self on the ground with a happy squealing Sakura glomping her tightly with some tears leaking from her eyes. Haku just sighed lightly wishing she would find someone like that for herself. Haku smiled sadly as she walked away not wanting to see the extremely cute scene any longer because she may just confess about who she was. Naruko saw her leaving and sat up with Sakura sitting in her lap.

"Where are you going???"

Haku just smiled as she walked away, "I need to get these to my friends soon, sorry to meet and run."

"But we never got your name." Sakura said as she sat comfortably in Naruko's lap.

"My name is Haku." She said as she turned her head towards the couple.

"Very nice to meet you Haku-chan." Naruko said whishing she could bow to the cute girl.

"I'm a boy actually." Haku said really hating to lie to the Kawaii couple that she just meet.

As the self proclaimed boy walked away Sakura could only watch her jaw resting on her lap from what she just heard. She turned back to Naruko who was doing a bit of deep thinking, making her ears twitch at each idea was review. Sakura was a natural fan girl for all things that were cute and fuzzy, which fit Naruko to a T. Soon Sakura could not hold it in any longer and began rubbing her girlfriend's ears in earnest, sounding out a long happy sigh.

"What are you doing?" Naruko said almost giving in to the pleasurable waves coming from Sakura's fingers.

"What does it feel like?" Sakura answered giving the ears a gentle squeeze.

Naruko almost welted into Sakura's arms as her girlfriend's fingers worked their magic. Soon Naruko began having more then some trouble keeping her ideas together under the pleasurable torture.

"P-please Sakura, I need to think." Naruko moaned out.

"Why do you need to think right now Naruko?"

"Maybe because it has something to do with that girl you just talk to." Someone said behind some bushes.

From the bush Sasuke appears with a shit eating grin on his face. Sakura was so surprised to see him she jumped three feet into the air from her sitting position.

"S-Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura stammers trying to think up an excuse for being with Naruko.

Sasuke just smirks as he said, "Finally got the girl of your dreams imoto?"

(I think that's the Japanese word for sister)

Sakura was so surprised at what she just heard her brain shut down. Naruko calmly got up before wiping some grass and dirt from her skirt before going to Sasuke and giving him a sisterly hug.

"Finally aniki after a long time of hiding behind my mask."

"Wait a minuet…" Sakura said making Naruko and Sasuke part, "You knew that Naruko was a girl?"

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asks letting go of his sister.

WHAM! BAM!

After Sakura slammed Naruko and Sasuke into the ground with huge goose egg bumps on their heads as she began yelling at them her fists smoking form the impact.

"Why did you have to worry me so much Naruko no baka?!?"

"Because of how you would react to what she was." Kakashi said as he walked from behind a bush with Kero on his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kero, What are you talking about?"

Kero floated from Kakashi's shoulder an in front of Sakura's face with a duh look on his face.

"She thought you would call her a demon and many other things that would break her heart. She was hoping to slowly show you but I guess the gods had other ideas." Kero said looking at the down kitsune with sad eyes.

Sakura instantly understood what he was talking about and raced towards her love, lifting her up on her feet before kissing the goose egg on the back of her head.

"Sorry about doing that Naru-chan. I wasn't thinking."

"It's all right Sakura-chan, it wasn't your fault." Naruko said while smiling at Sakura before kissing her on the lips.

Sasuke on the other hand was grumbling at getting hit, even thought he was happy that his adoptive sister got the love of her life. Soon he saw that the kiss was about to get out of hand and cleared his throat.

"Uh as much as I would LOVE to see you to getting it on with her imoto, we need to focus of that girl both of you met."

Both girls instantly jumped away from each other with bright red faces. Kakashi on the other hand was quietly writing something in a notebook before hiding it in one of his many pockets on his Jounin vest.

"You mean Haku-san? He's a boy not a girl." Sakura said very confused.

Her teammates and teacher began chuckling at how naïve Sakura was before Naruko decided to tell her.

"Haku was using a combination of a henge and bandages to hide her true self from shinobi's like us. What she didn't expect was that small amount of chakra she was using to keep it up was a huge warning light to me while it may only be a slight buzzing for most Shinobi."

"The herbs that she was carrying were for her master." Sasuke said as he tried to sooth the bump on his head.

"Who's her master?" Sakura said even more confused.

"Who else would it be?" Kakashi said as he read his dirty little book (Kakashi: Hey!!!) "Zabuza."

That really got Sakura, "WHAT?!?" She instantly turned to her girlfriend with fury burning in her eyes, "Why did you help her if she was helping the enemy?!?"

"Calm down Sakura-chan, I told you that herb combination is a double edge sword, while it does heal a person wounds it also uses up a lot of chakra forcing the person to sleep off the aftereffects."

Sakura could only stand in awe with how smart her girlfriend was. Sasuke and Naruko on the other hand began chuckling at the pink haired girl's dumb found expression. After getting a few good laughs Kakashi became serious.

"How long do we have Naruko?" He said leaning on his crutches.

"About four to six days give or take a few hours." Naruko said with a shrug.

"All right team, Sasuke I want you to continue with tree climbing until you can do it with out thinking then have your sister help you with water walking." Getting a nod from Sasuke Kakashi turned to the couple, "Naruko I want you to work with Sakura on water walking and show her how your hoshi (Star) cards work, got it?" After a nod form the couple Kakashi sent them on their way.

"Come on Sakura," Naruko said pulling her girlfriends arm, "I want to show you the hoshi cards."

Sakura gave the others a shrug as she was pulled towards the near by lake with Kero following them. Sasuke turned to his sensei and said only one thing.

"Bet you twenty ryo that they are going to make out after a while."

Kakashi waved his hands as if to blow the bet away while saying, "No bets there now get going."

"Sir, yes sir!!!" Sasuke said with a faux salute before running off to practice his chakra control.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Never thought you see Sakura hit Sasuke huh? Well now that's over with I have an announcement to make. I've decided to have an omake contest. For each chapter that is done you can submit one omake relating to that chapter. The top three will be put up on their respective chapter for future readers. You only enter ONCE per chapter. It also has to be clean so **NO XXX, M, or R rated** scenes all right? Now get it now!!!"


	3. Chapter 3 V2

"Wow, I'm on a roll this week. Here's another chapter."

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto?**

**Chapter 3**

**D-Day**

During the next few days team seven were working their butts off. Sakura and Naruko learned about each other during the five day they had to get ready for D-day. Naruko found out that she was very powerful in taijutsu, thou she was not strong she made up for it with her speed and agility that she hid with some chakra weights disguised as bracelets and anklets. She was also trying to find out the secret to Tsunade's super human strength. Naruko was able to help her with that.

"You're kidding me?" Sakura said on one of their breaks from the water walking and sparing.

"It's entirely true," Naruko said as she slashed around with her feet in the water, "Tsunade-sama uses two methods for her strength, both which she passed down to my mother, Kagome Uzumaki, and my father Arashi Kazama."

Soon she explained how the two styles of strength enhancing worked. One dealt with mostly chakra control the other was chakra capacity. The chakra control style was mainly gathering chakra at your fist and releasing it at the moment of impact while the one dealing with chakra capacity was mainly pushing double the amount of chakra into your muscles to double your strength for as long as you have chakra.

Sakura didn't understand what she was talking about much and wanted a demo. Naruko stood up on the water before stepping back on land and to a nearby tree.

"Here," She said pulling some shades from a pocket and threw them to Sakura, "Those will allow you to see what I'm talking about. I created them with help from my friends Willow and Tara from the Vampire Slayer dimension I told you about."

Sakura also found out that Naruko could travel to different worlds with her Star keyblade which was said to be modeled after the original keyblade with all the abilities of a regular keyblade, with her favorite world being what she called that vampire Slayer world. Sakura put the shades on and was surprised to see an aura around her kitsune.

Soon with the Aura seeing glasses Naruko taught Sakura the tricks that Tsunade uses for her super strength, along with other neat tricks to help her in a fight. A few days later Sasuke came to learn how to walk on water. After some coxing Sasuke also taught Sakura some family tricks that she could use. Soon the gang began sparing with each other to get their teamwork up to par for the battle with Haku and Zabuza.

During the breaks and the nights Sakura and Naruko were getting some snuggle and make out time with each other since they would not have much when they got back to Konoha, even with Sasuke allowing them to use his family grounds along with Naruko's real home. This had really surprised Sakura for a while but remembered the mask the two had to put up.

"How long do we have to keep our relationship a secret?" Sakura asked two days before D-day.

Naruko looked sad as she stopped trying to control the watery hoshi card with only her mind instead of her keyblade/wand, "I really don't know Sakura-chan, I really don't know."

Soon it was the night of the fight with Haku and Zabuza, or as Sakura jokingly called the battle of water leaf. Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna found out about Naruko's secret after after it was revleaed to Sakura and learned about his past. Inari's views on the kitsune jinchuuriki (Is this right?) instantly changed and started treating her with more respect thou Tsunami did go on the warpath about the mistreatment of the girl/ That left Naruko confused for a bit until her girlfriend explained it.

Soon team seven was finished finalizing their plans. They had decided that Naruko would stay behind in case Gato tried something in tilt the odds in his favor. The reason for her being there was not only because of her mastery of Kage bushin along with her accidental kekkei genkai.

"How can you have an accidental kekkei genkai?" Sakura asked one time when it came up.

Naruko squirmed a little with that question but with a little bit of coxing from her bother she told the story.

"A few months after I meet Sasuke I was attacked by a huge mob, after they finished I was left for dead. Even with the Kyuubi's healing abilities I was going to die if I didn't get a blood transfusion. There were only two people that had my blood type of O-, Sasuke and Hiashi Hyuuga. Only with both was I able to survive but Kyuubi's healing abilities along with the new blood created an unseen side affect, a new bloodline that was a fusion of the two others."

Sakura was fascinated that her lover had a totally new blood like even thought it was accidental. As for its abilities, well…

It's a secret. (Author smiles as he hears multiple face plants)

Soon team seven finally beat out the plan to a smooth shine but Sakura was worried, Naruko saw her worry and took outside and towards the forest for a little privacy.

"Are you okay koi?" she asked.

Sakura just shook her head before she began babbling, "What if I mess up, what if I accidentally get you, Sasuke, or Kakashi-sensei kill, what if I?!?"

Sakura instantly stopped talking when Naruko began kissing her to calm her down. The upset girl just melted into the kiss moaning from the touch. When they parted a small string of spit still connected their lips.

"Don't worry koi; you're just as good as me or Sasuke, maybe even Kakashi-sensei. You may not have strength of body but you make up for it with your strength of heart. That is the most powerful weapon a Shinobi, human or other wise, could have."

Sakura just smiled softly as her lover gave her speech from her soapbox. She could feel the ocean of power behind the words as them filled her heart with courage and her mind with strength. Later that night while everyone slept, something began happening two the young couple as them cuddled each other for warmth. Red demonic energy or youkai began forming around Naruko and began interweaving into Sakura's chakra pool. This youkai began expanding Sakura's pool of energy along with thickening the chakra coil lines some too. Deep inside Naruko's body the Kyuubi in human form was concentrating her energy into her jailors mate, or one of them.

"I hope you like this, Naruko," She said as she sat down in a chair that Naruko created when they first meet, "You gave me a second chance when I deserved none for my actions in the past. I only hope that my judgment in the future is merciful."

Kyuubi began crying as she remembered her lover who was unmercifully killed along with their hanyou kits barely a few months born. Her lover was a beautiful and strong woman who gave her heart for an undeserving demon like herself. She just wishes that she was still around to comfort her in her time of stress.

"I wish you were here Sango."

The next day's sunrise was like any other, but if you could feel the energy then you would say that something huge was about to go down very soon. Everyone was stressed about the battle coming around soon. Naruko surprisingly kept on sleeping, but whimpered a bit when her pink haired teddy bear moved away from her. Soon Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi left for the bridge along with their client, but something was different with Sakura. If you look closely behind the pouches for her extra gear was, you would see two long thin metal strips peaking from behind.

About half an hour after they left Naruko woke up and saw that her girlfriend wasn't there and was confused for a sec before she remembered what day it was. Using every curse that both she and the Kyuubi knew, which for a kid her age was very vivid, she began dressing. Instead of her usual clothes she dressed in something else. She put on a tight sleeveless dark crimson red shirt over her black sports bra; black and dark crimson ANBU styled pants with a kunai/shuriken holder on her right leg as well as a black leather belt with two pouches hanging from it.

Another addition was a dark brown leather and Kevlar vest that was built like a hunter's, with multiple pockets on the inside and outside along with a huge pocket that had two openings on the back for carrying large things it also had metal sewn in for extra protection, zipped up or other wise. She also grabbed a strange pink key with a leather thong on it that had a snap on connector for easy access to it. After putting on her shin and forearm armor along with her gloves she put on a cape that doubled as a cloak and connected to her collar/Hitai-ate with two buttons on either side of the small metal plate. She also tied her hair into a long brad with a few bangs framing her face and kept away form her face with a black cloth used as a headband

Racing out the door with a quick, "See you later Tsunami-san," and a, "Move your lazy butt Kero!!!" she was out the door with Kero racing after her.

Naruko with her partner Kero literally flew thru the trees trying to catch up with the other, but a flash of crimson made Naruko pause in her flight showing that she WAS flying!!! As she floated back she saw that it was a wild boar cut up with a sharp blade. She looked around and saw multiple trees with blade cut marks on them leading to…

"WE NEED TO GET KERO!!!" She cried as raced towards the wannabe samurai before crying out, "RAYWING!!!" and flew to where the marks were leading her Kero on her tail.

Back over at the bridge the rest of Team seven walked onto a scene of horror. All around the bridge there were cut up bodies, blood, and faces with looks of horror on them. Sakura gasped as she saw the gruesome scene while Sasuke and Kakashi just look on with out losing their breakfast. From the fog covered bridge a horrid laugh echoed all around them.

"Kakashi! Long time no see! Still babysitting the brats I see!" Zabuza sneered from the cover of the mist.

Soon Mizu bushin of the man appeared from out of the mist smirking evilly thru the bandages over their mouths. Sasuke and Sakura were both shaking, but kept calm cool and collected in the face of the demon of the mist.

"Looks like two of the brats are shaking in fear of little old me." Zabuza said while laughing evilly.

Both Genin lowered their heads as they slowly reached for their weapons.

"We're quivering all right." Sasuke said.

Sakura added her own two cents in too, "But not from fear."

As one they looked up at the clones with fire in their eyes, "But with anticipation!!!"

"Sasuke, Sakura, go for it!!!" Kakashi yelled.

Both Genin instantly vanished from their spots with only flashed of light showing that they were on the move. When they reappeared back in their spots the numerous Mizu bushin turned back into water as Sasuke and Sakura took a stance with their weapons out. Sasuke had two regular kunai out, but Sakura's weapon was entirely different. She held two small war fans in her hands. Each of the spokes of the fan had a thin metal tip that was great for stabbing or slicing, both also had an interesting picture that Sakura never got until her girlfriend told her the secret of the Kyuubi.

Each fan had a leaping golden Kyuubi with a lavender flame on three of it tails, a golden key on another three, and final a small fan on the last three with a single cherry blossom on its forehead. Zabuza was surprised that what he thought was a weak fan girl was actually a hard core woman.

"Well Haku, looks like you have some competition." Zabuza said as he walked out of the mist with Haku behind him wearing her mask.

"Looks like it." She said sad that she had to fight one of the two she thought were cute.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were lightly growling seeing someone they thought was an innocent, work for their enemy. Both Genin gripped until their weapons till their knuckles turned white from the pressure. As one they both said the same thing.

"This one's ours!!!"

Both kids saw red as they created some Kage bushins, which they learned, from Naruko, to protect Tazuna as they stared down Haku. Sakura was surprised that she wasn't tired like she usually was when she used the kage bushin but decided to worry about that later.

"It was quite the show you gave us masked man," Sasuke said while making Haku think that they thought he was a man.

"But the curtain has closed and it time to party!!!" Sakura said letting her mask go revealing her true attitude of a tomboy.

"I guess it is." Haku said before a copy of Haku appeared beside her and both vanished before appearing in front of the Konoha Genin, one for each of them.

With that it became Konoha vs. Kirigakure nukenin, while Naruko was racing to save the family that treated her like a normal human instead of a demon. Will she get there in time to save them as well as save her love after words, or will it all go down the drain just as she found her happiness. We'll find out soon, I guess.

DM41DM41DM41DM41

"Well people, here's another chapter for you, with a little taste of what's going to happen next chapter. Now I need your info on something. Should I bring in the summons form the Final Fantasy Series? You decide if it should happen, you have until my fifth chapter to vote for it 'Till next chapter, BYE!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well here another chapter of this story lets get it on!"

**Card Captor Wicca: Naruto?**

**Chapter 4**

**The mist's rage!!!**

**Haku's secret weapons unleashed!!!**

While Sasuke and Sakura fought Haku, Naruko was racing back towards Tazuna's house. As soon as she reached there she instantly heard the sounds of someone scuffling around in the house. The Wicca and her partner instantly hid behind some bushes and watched as Tsunami was dragged by her feet over the pier and to the shore. A few second later Inari came running out of the house to fight the people holding his mom. Naruko knew that if she did not step in soon Inari would be killed.

"Kero," She whispered, "Teleport inside the house and grab a lot of rope. Use your true form if you have to."

With a nod Kero shimmered out of existence while Naruko waited for the right moment to step in, it was just a matter of when.

"Leave my mama alone!!!" Inari cried out as he rushed the samurai grunts.

Both men just snickered as the one with the heavy jacket pulled his sword out of its sheath and began slashing and dicing the young boy.

"Inari!!!" Tsunami cried as she watched her son getting killed.

Second after he finished pieces clattered to the ground but they were not the boy. Both samurai were stunned that the kid just used a replacement jutsu or Kawarimi no jutsu. Behind them they heard someone talking to the kid and instantly turned to see Naruko consulting the scared pair. What really surprised them was that the woman they took for Gato's amusement was also with the fox girl.

"Are you two alright?" Naruko said with her back to the goons.

The mother and son just nodded their heads as they were safe for the moment. Behind them the two guards were chuckling evilly at what they were seeing.

"Look partner, one of Tazuna's cut-rate bodyguards." The tattooed one said before both of them laughed.

Naruko turned back to the goons and looked strait at them which caused them to gasp in fright. Naruko activated her kekkei genkai which startled both men to the bone. Her eyes were still the same deep blue as always but new features were added. Around the pupil there were four comma marks or Tomoe forming a box shape. The Tomoe had two different colors in them. Two of the Tomoe that were going form right to left were red and the other two were lavender.

"What is that?!?" One of the goons asked shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"This is my kekkei genkai, the Sharingan no Sora, (The Sky Copy Eye Wheel) made by combining two other kekkei genkai together." Naruko calmly said as she pulled out two kunai from behind her back.

The samurai barely dogged the kunai and were about to boost when two loud bangs sounded off behind them. Turning quickly they saw two clones of the half kitsune before they decked them on the head forcing their face to meet the wooden pier knocking them out. As Inari and Tsunami were coming to terms on how fast Naruko beat the goons they head someone coming in from their house.

"I got the rope Naruko." A deep voice said from the house.

When they looked they were surprised to see a dark yellow lion walking thru the door with a rope in his mouth. He was wearing a light brown metal helmet with equally brown shoulder and torso armor. Wrapped in its long tail was a few yards of rope to tie the goons with.

"Thanks Kero." Naruko said as she took the rope from the new Kero and began tying up the samurai.

After tying the goons up Naruko told Kero to stay with Inari and Tsunami before she ran off to help her friend and lover with their battle. After she left Inari raced off with his mom and protector to gather the troops to help the Konoha Shinobi.

Back on the bridge, the three Shinobi and clone began battling. Sasuke and Sakura each got one Haku to battle. Sasuke with two kunai and Sakura with her two war fans battle Haku, her water clone and their acupuncture or senbon needles. As the needles came at the two Konoha Shinobi they blocked with their weapons. Sasuke used the side of one of the kunai to hold the needle off while Sakura snapped one of her fans shut before blocking with it.

"I really don't want to kill either of you." The Haku Sasuke was fighting said.

"So why don't both of you just leave?" The other fighting Sakura said.

"Don't be stupid!!!" Sasuke said pushing on Haku's weapon.

"We would never leave a job unfinished!!!" Sakura finished for Sasuke pushing on her own weapon.

"I would afraid you two would say that." One Haku said, "But you'll have a hard time keeping up with us."

"Especially when we have planed out next to two attacks," The other Haku said.

"What?!?" both Konoha Genin said as sweat started trickling down their faces.

"First off, we're surrounded by water." One Haku said.

"And second you have one of your weapons holding back mine, leaving you with only one hand."

"Same with you Haku," Sakura said as a little more of her inner tomboy showed.

Smirking under their masks both Hakus said, "One is all we need!!!" before they started forming hand seals with their free hand.

Kakashi could not help but be impressed at what he was seeing. The only one's that he knew could do one-handed seals was people with kekkei genkai or people who worked so hard that they either don't need half the signs for a jutsu or none at all. Those types of people were the most dangerous for a Shinobi, especially one with the Sharingan.

Both Haku's finished the half seals and cried out, "Sensatsu Suishō!!!" (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death) As one they both stomped their right foot twice.

All around the fighters, water rose up quickly into the air before solidifying into multiple icicles with deadly points on them forming a half dome shape. Thinking fast both Sakura and Sasuke began concentrating their chakra into their legs. Soon both Hakus jumped away from their opponents just as the ice needles came crashing down onto the Konoha Genin. When the water melted and splashed down on the ground, the bodies of the Genin were no where to be found.

Soon the clone and its maker began looking around for their enemies trying to see where they went. Soon Sakura's voice called to them from the air. They looked up and were both Genin in the air with Sakura's arms spread out like a birds, her fans open for an attack.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!!!" (Cutting Wind Technique) Sakura said as she brought her arms down like a birds wings as she released hundreds of blades made from air with her fans.

Both clone and maker barley dodged the blades of wind but before they landed kunai and shuriken came at them, dispelling the clone and forcing Haku to dodge again. Zabuza could not believe his weapon was easily outmatched by Genin barley out of the academy. Haku landed back on the ground and went to try attacking them again but felt a small prick on the back of her neck.

"Your pretty slow masked man." Sasuke said as he held his kunai on Haku's neck.

Sakura appeared in front of Haku with one of her fans closed and the point at her neck, "Slower then I thought you would be."

Both Konoha Genin attacked Haku at the same time before as one they kicked her back to her master. Zabuza was shocked once again that his weapon was easily defeated by two children barley out of their diapers. (Backstage: "HEY!!!")

"So it wasn't just talk." Zabuza said while gripping his sword so hard it made his knuckles turn white.

"That's true," Kakashi said smugly, "With these Genin, you better not sell them short. Sasuke is the rookie of the year, while with Sakura I'm just finding out, could go toe to toe with him, in strength and brains."

"Oh really," The bandaged nukenin scoffed, "What about the other boy, the blond twerp?"

Team seven just began chuckling at what they just heard as the Konoha Shinobi smoothly slid into their battle stances. Sakura holding her fans open in her hands, Sasuke with his kunai out, ready for anything, and Kakashi holding a single kunai in his hand.

"The blond twerp, as you put it," Kakashi said smoothly, "Is actually a kitsune Hanyou GIRL."

"What?!?" Both nukenin shouted not believing what they just heard.

"That's right," Sasuke said, "And not only is she a powerful Shinobi, but,"

"My girlfriend is a powerful sorceress and Wicca; if she wanted she could destroy Konoha with one attack and not even be winded." Sakura said with pride in her voice.

"When Sakura said that Naruko was her girlfriend, a small red spot appeared right where Zabuza's nose was. When he saw it the eyebrow-less freak instantly turned around and changed the bandages around his face quickly before turning back to team 7.

"Did you hear that Haku?" Zabuza said when he finished being embarrassed, "We need to finish this quickly before she come."

"I'm sorry," Haku said as she reached into her robe and pulled out a large light pink gem with a small six point star inside it with a circle around the star.

Haku began doing one handed seal while holding the large gem in the other. Kakashi wondered what she was doing with that gem and raised his hita-ate up enough for his implanted Sharingan to see something that shook him to the core. The gem was feeding chakra to Haku, who used it to power the jutsu she was working on. Before He could saw anything the masked woman finished sealing as an icy mist floated up from her body. Both Sakura and Sasuke wondered where the mist was coming from and found out when Haku cried out her jutsu.

"Makyō Hyō Shō!!!" (Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals)

The water around the Genin duo began to wiggle and squirm before shooting upwards and forming multiple mirrors made form ice, which formed a dome around the two. Kakashi could only watch in horror as his students were trapped in what seamed to be an impenetrable wall of ice.

Haku put her gem back into it place in her sleeve before running up to one of the many mirrors before seemingly melting into it, basically becoming one with the ice. The two Genin looked up in amazement as an image of Haku appeared in each one of the mirrors.

"Crap!" Kakashi said as he tried to save him team but was blocked by Zabuza who appeared in front of him swinging his sword.

Kakashi barley dodged the swing and had to jump back pissed off that he could not keep the promise he made to his goddaughter about keeping her love safe. Under his mask of bandaged Zabuza smiled menacingly as he said the one thing that pissed off the one eyed man more.

"Forget those weaklings; your fight is with me."

Inside the prison of Ice Sakura and Sasuke began looking around wondering what

Haku's next move was going to be. Both shivered as they heard Haku's voice coming out of all the mirrors. Quicker then the eye could see Haku jumped out of one of the mirrors aiming an senbon at Sasuke and fired away before melting into another mirror. The only thing Sasuke and Sakura felt was a strong breeze coupled with the stinging sensation form the needles. Kakashi and Tazuna could only cringe as they heard the screams form Sasuke and Sakura.

AS Naruko flew over the water towards the bridge she heard her brother and lover scream out in pain and stopped dead in mid-air as her face changed from determined to shock.

"Sakura," She whispered softly before flying towards the bridge at double her original speed.

As she flew her hand went to the necklace handing around her neck and gripped the pink skeleton key handing on the leather strap. With a sharp tug the claps holding the leather strap together broke and soon the pink key with a gold six point start on the top with a pink ring around it and wings on the outside of the circle was hanging by the leather in her hand. Closing her eyes Naruko began chanting the spell to release the true form for battle.

Back over at the Punjabi prison of ice Sakura and Sasuke were getting murdered by Haku. Even Sasuke's level one Sharingan was no match for Haku's super speeds. It had begun to look hopeless for the duo while at the sidelines Zabuza was cackling like mad at what Haku was doing to the Konoha brats. Before anything else could happen, a single kunai came blazing from the mist directly at one of the mirrors. From the same mirror Haku's upper body melted from the back and caught the kunai before it could hit. Before Haku could say anything, someone began shouting form the mist.

"READY!!!" Quickly the mist around the person disappeared revealing Naruko holding a strange clear orb with a smaller pulsing red orb, in her right hand the was pointed to the sky palm first.

"AIM!!!" As she pulled her arm behind her back she revealed a strange sword in her left hand, it was shaped like a large pink and crimson skeleton key.

At where the handle of a sword would be was a crimson circle with a metal handle inside the going the same direction as the blade. The blade was a pink cylinder with a gold six pointed star where the teeth of a key would be. On the cylinder just before the guard was a pair of white curved angel wings for added defense.

"FIRE-BALL!!!" Naruko threw the orb as hard as she could at an angle making the orb curve upwards before reaching high speeds and smashing into the top mirror.

As the outer shell was destroyed Sasuke pushed Sakura to the ground just as the inner orb exploded violently destroying the top two layers of ice mirrors. Zabuza and Haku could not believe that the impenetrable ice mirrors were destroyed with one attack.

Naruko looked at Zabuza and Haku with blue eyes colder then an artic winter, as she leveled her keyblade at the two nukenin before saying in a voice filled with venom, "There's going to be hell to pay for hurting Sakura-chan… And I'm going to dish it out!!!"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Hey guys, the first fight of my story and it stops during the climax. What's going to happen next? You'll just have to find out next chapter!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm glad that some people like my work and want me to keep going, and just for that I'm going to let you in on a little secret during this chapter."

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto?**

**Chapter 5**

**Battle of Water Leaf,**

**Naruko to the Rescue!!!**

Haku could only look in shock at her impenetrable mirrors being destroyed with a single attack. The masked girl could only come to one conclusion about what just happened. Zabuza also came to the same conclusion as she watched the fox girl switch the strange blade from her left hand to her right before letting it rest on the shoulder of the same arm with the star pointing up.

"So you're the blond sourceress I've been hearing the pink haired slut talk about." Zabuza said before he felt something cut his cheek and the bandages around his face making the white strips fall to his neck.

Naruko placed her sword back on her shoulder after swinging her blade at the nukenin, with rage and anger burning in her eyes, "DON'T call Sakura a slut again." She calmly spoke with an underline of anger.

Haku could only watch in amazement as her master was cut by the kitsune girl with out her even moving from her spot. What she saw was something out of legend, the kenatsu or sword pressure. Only a master of the sword or someone who has a legendary blade could do what the kitsune just did easily. Weather she did it consciously or not, Zabuza knew that if he and Haku wanted to get out of this alive then he had to hold off the girl while Haku killed her friends.

"Haku, kill those brats!!!" Zabuza said as he raced towards Naruko

Naruko Raced towards the reforming ice dome while pulling out a pink and crimson card from the inside of her vest. She tossed the card out in front of her while rearing her keyblade back as thought to hit the card with the tip of it.

"Windy, release and dispel!!!" Naruko cried as she hit the card with the tip of her keyblade and pumped mana into it.

From the card a humanoid figure began to emerge from the card and shooting strait at Zabuza. It looked like a beautiful woman with a light golden tan, long gold hair, and wings similar to an angel's.

"Windy, hold the swordsman until I get into the ice prison to save my aniki and my girlfriend!!!"

Windy, hearing her mistresses' command turned into golden whips of wind and tied the man's arms, legs and fingers together allowing Naruko to pass by Zabuza. Naruko jump into the ice prison just as it was closing cutting some of her hair. She cursed a few times with her unscheduled hair cut before getting back to business. When the magic girl looked at her girlfriend and brother, she saw that they were slowly becoming human pincushions.

"Are both of you okay?" Naruko asked pulling some of the needles out and healing the wounds with a little magic.

Sasuke just grunted as Sakura gave her love a small kiss on the lips saying, "We're all right so far."

"But not for long," Haku said as she reappeared in the twenty-one mirrors of ice.

All three Genin knew that they were I trouble and looked at each other before nodding as one then going moving so that they formed a triangle before pulling out their secret weapons.

"Sharingan!!!" Sasuke shouted as his kekkei genkai appeared with two tomes in each blood red eye.

"Sora Sharingan!!!" Naruko shouted as four duel colored tomes appeared in her sky blue eyes.

Sakura just crosser her arms with her fans wide open before pumping chakra into them. As the light blue aura covered the fans, the black metal instantly turned to a polished silver as the golden Kyuubi picture moved and roared out in anger as her tails waved about wildly and the sky blue eyes turned blood red.

(All right people, here's your chance to play detective! A couple of chapters ago I described what Sakura's fan looked like. The fan actually was a sneak peek on who was going to be in Naruko's small harem of four. You already know who one is, but who are the other three, that is you mission. Figure out who the other three are and report back to me. The first three who guess correctly will win a walk on roll in a future chapter, during the Genin Exam. You have three chapters to tell me and only one chance to get it right. During chapter nine I will release the names of the people who won and they will get a chance to create their own ninja for the exam as a team of three. You must have all three if you want to enter. Good luck and may everyone play fair!!! (Need a hint??? Naruko is a future nine tailed fox))

Haku was surprised that she was fighting an Uchiha as well as an unknown bloodline. She got really worried when she saw the fans change color and the picture on it moving on its own. She knew that she had to finish this battle soon or else she may get killed. Soon the Mist Nin began to bounce from mirror to mirror that was barely showed with Naruko and Sasuke's eyes. All three Genin got peppered with needles as Haku did her thing.

Naruko growled like a fox as her anger towards Haku rose, "How can me defeat her if we can't see her clearly?!?"

Sasuke also growled as he watched the smug girl watch from the mirrors, soon he remembered something. Without turning to his sister he began whispering to her.

"Imoto, don't you have a card or two that could help up?"

Naruko just cursed as she remembered her cards, and pulled one out. Just as she was getting ready throw it Haku aimed another barrage of needles at them with one striking the card she was going to use, the dash card, and pinning it to the ground in front of one of the mirrors. Emerging from the mirror Haku picked up the card with the needle still in the middle of it and fused back into the mirror.

"So this is what you used to hold off Zabuza, well I won't allow you to use any of them!!!" Haku said before throwing another rain of needles.

Outside the dome of ice, Kakashi was doing better then his students. Zabuza tried to use what Haku learned about the Sharingan but with Windy still out, he was unable to. The two main abilities of the Sharingan are it hypnotic suggestion thru eye contact and, Being able to copy movements and jutsus thru an advance photographic memory. Haku had hypothesized that if her master was able to create a mist or fog thick enough while closing his eyes he would be able to block both parts of the kekkei genkai.

The problem with that was, Windy was still around due to her mistress's psychic suggestion for her to stick around and help Kakashi. Now with the right amount of Mana or magical energy she could do almost anything, but if she doesn't have enough she could only do little things to help the one eyed man.

The wind spirit was able to keep a lot of the fog around the Konoha Shinobi from being to tick but if she tried to lift the entire fog she would return to card form faster then you can say jackrabbit.

'Damn it!!!' Zabuza thought as her tried to kill Kakashi again only to nick the copy-cat ninja, 'Haku's plan was perfect but that blond slut messed it up with that weird woman she summoned.'

Kakashi on the other hand, 'I'm so glad that Windy was able to help me, even a little. From stopping the Shuriken and Kunai, to warning me in advance thru little movements of wind with what Zabuza might do.'

Windy on the other hand, 'I hope mistress and her mate are alright,' she thought as she watched her mistress's friend fight the evil man.

Back in the ice dome, things were not going so well with the Genin. Haku literally had their hands tied behind their back, keeping them pinned down with needle barrages and stealing Naruko's hoshi card whenever she tried to unseal them.

"We're getting desperate." Naruko said as she leaned her keyblade out of mana and chakra for the moment, letting the Kyuubi refill her supply.

"What gave you that Idea???" Sasuke said sarcastically while trying to keep standing.

"Lay off Naruko, Sasuke!!!" Sakura said also tired.

The group has been trying to keep more needles from peppering their bodies but for every three they block and dodge, six more hit their targets. Soon they were acting more like needle work then ninjas at the moment.

"I'm going to try something!!!" Naruko said before placing her blade on her back, where if hung there by magic, and made the seal for his favorite jutsu.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!!"

The trio of Genin disappeared in a big puff of smoke before multiple copies of the kitsune girl shot out of there. Each was armed with a replica of the star blade ready to smash or cut the mirrors anyway possible. Haku quickly destroyed each clone but before she could re-enter the mirrors two pillars of fire nearly burned her. The masked girl barely misses the flames as she re-entered her mirrors.

"Damn it!!!" Sasuke said as he and Sakura saw their plan fail.

Naruko was on the ground moaning from the many senbon pocking her skin. Sakura instantly hurried to her lover's side hoping that she was okay. Sasuke stood over the two to protect them. Haku felt her chakra draining thanks to keeping hold of the mirrors and having to use her speed multiple times, even her stone that she found at a bazaar one time was being drained.

"I'm giving all of you one last chance to leave and let me finish my job." She said hoping they would because she was running out of chakra and senbon needles.

Sasuke and Sakura just snorted and they took positions around their downed friend, ready to defend her at a moments notice. Haku just sighed as began to think a bit. See saw their downed friend and came up with something.

"I gave you a chance to live; now you will meet the death god." Haku said before racing towards Naruko.

Naruko saw the masked girl racing towards her from behind Sakura and Sasuke. Naruko knew that she did not have anytime to put up a guard of any sort and just closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. Naruko heard a meaty thud and three gasps that made her open her eyes. Standing in front of her was her brother and her love with Haku sprawled on the ground a few feet in front of them.

With a sigh Naruko said, "Thanks for saving me you guys. I don't know what I would have done with out..." Soon Naruko was subjected to a horrible sight.

On the concrete floor beneath Sakura and Sasuke's feet was a good sized puddle of blood dripping out of hundreds of wounds caused by Haku's needles. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruko behind their shoulder with a smirk and a smile each before falling backwards to the ground. Naruko barely caught the two before they hit and laid Sasuke on his back while she had Sakura in her arms.

"Wh-why did you save me??? I'm able to survive thru things like that, not you two." Naruko said as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"You my only family member left Naruko; I promised my self that I would protect you like a good aniki should." Sasuke said as his breather got more labored by the second.

"Naruko, you have shown me what true love can be, even after all the bad things I did to you. Keep on living and Keep Hinata happy like you did for me these past few days." Sakura said as she pulled her lover into what would be a final kiss for them.

Naruko returned the kiss in earnest as she took the hand that was holding her cheek and held it tightly. Sakura pushed her tongue into Naruko's mouth tasting her as the kitsune did the same fore her. Sakura stopped kissing the demon mage and looked into the deep emotional blue eyes.

"Good bye, my koi." Sakura said before her hand fell from her Naruko's as her eyes closed.

Sasuke's eyes also closed as his breathing stopped too. Naruko just looked at her dead lover and brother with tears streaming down her face. She could not take what she was seeing. The girl that she had been in love with, died in her arms. Guilt overwhelmed her as her heart tore in two. She cursed herself for not being fast enough or strong enough.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Naruko cried to the winds.

All over the elemental countries foxes heard the cry of one of their own losing her mate. Every fox raised their heads to the sky and began crying out in sadness. Nearby humans and animals were scared shitless as the foxes cried for what seamed to be no reason. Outside the ice dome Kakashi, Zabuza, and Windy heard Naruko's sorrowfully cries. While Kakashi gasped at what it could mean Zabuza was laughing his head off.

"Look like two of the brats got them selves killed, what a shame." He said sarcastically as he as he laughed at what he was hearing.

Kakashi knew that now was not the time for game and sent Windy to protect Tazuna while he took care of Zabuza. Windy reluctantly agreed and small but powerful barrier a wind to protect the bridge builder, hoping her mistress's mate and brother was alright. Back inside the ice dome Naruko was crying her heart out for her lost love and brother.

Haku began her little speech for when she meet the Konoha Genin, "I see, this is the first time that you lost a comrade. Such is the Shinobi…"

"Shut up." Naruko growled out.

Haku looked at Naruko as she lifted her head to look at the person who killed her lover and brother. Haku could only gasp as what she saw. Her deep blue eyes turned red as the red tomoes turned an icy blue and two more appeared forming a six point star. The tomoes blended together with the pupil to form a six bladed saw that was duel colored. As Naruko put Sakura down softly he's chakra and mana began to show in the visible spectrum.

The chakra changed form a cool blue to a hideous crimson while her Mana changed form a golden yellow to a terrifying black. It gave the illusion that Naruko was covered in bloody shadows that sucked all the light and energy form the air. Some of the Mana and chakra formed near the base of Naruko's tail and created eight more tails of energy. The pissed off kitsune raised her right arm until it was parallel with the ground and concentrated. The star sword disappeared form behind Naruko and reappeared back in her hand.

The chakra and mana began to seep into the sword warping it into something entirely different. As that was going on Haku could only look in shock at the animal she just released.

'What is the hideous chakra???' Haku thought as she watched the energy twist and turn around the girl.

"Haku," Naruko spoke in a double voice of her normal tomboyish angel and a demonic voice, "You are dead."

Thought Naruko was calm, under it was a flood of anger and hated towards the girl. Haku was scared out of her mind as she felt the bloodlust from the kitsune. She could only think of one thing about the situation.

"Oh, f#$k."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well people, here's another chapter. I only hope that you like it as well as the others. Now get to getting figuring out who is with Naruto in the harem."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey everybody, I'm back!!! That's right DarkMagician41 is back in the saddle baby and this time for good. As a rewards for you loyal readers of my fics that stuck with me for over two weeks I'm going to update "Card Captor Wicca Naruto", "Female Naruto: My way", Author's Power in a Shinobi World", "Saturn's Guardian", and Naruto: Shinobi Tamer" in that order in about a few weeks or so give or take a few days. But for now here's the next chapter of "Card Captor Wicca Naruto" Starting now!!!"

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 6**

**Rage of the Cards,**

**The Souleater Awakens!!!**

Haku could only stare in fear as the evil chakra and unknown energy warped around the kitsune girl and her sword. The crimson and Black energy slithered around the key like blade and began to mutate it into something not of the word, something so sinister if the Kyuubi was in her right mind she would have been in a corner with her knees to her chest babbling like a little baby.

The blade of the star themed key transformed in into a demons wing where the skin over the bones was black as the mana that was surrounding the girl while the membrane was a deep crimson blood red. Where the blade met the black leather covered handle was a big dark blue slitted eye with black and red skin on either side of the eye and strange small dirty white stubs, four on both sides of the eye. On the other side of the handle was a sharp arrow like point with a small arrow like point.

"**_Your soul is mine."_** Naruko said in her deadly double voice.

Haku could feel that she did not stand a snowball's chance in hell of defeating the empowered girl, much less holding her back. Haku decided to use the true form of her ice mirrors and using her mirrors she threw one senbon thru each mirror of her jutsu hitting multiple points of the kitsune's body that would either slow her down or stop certain limbs from moving. As the rain of Senbon ended Naruko hunched over as the menacing aura disappeared back into her body which released a sigh of relief from Haku.

As soon as Haku thought it was safe to help her master Zabuza Naruko straightened back up roaring as her chakra and mana pushed the needles out of her body and healed the wounds as the mirrors flexed form the immense pressure the twin energies were putting out. Haku could only look flabbergasted as chakra and mana did the impossible again and before she knew it Naruto was racing towards the mirror she was at, the evil blade raised high to cut her down. Haku disappeared from the mirror into another one too fast for the kitsune's eyes to see, or so she thought.

The possessed kitsune saw Haku with her eyes melting into another mirror and turned on a dime to attack again. Haku saw the hanyou coming at her and threw some of her rapidly depleting needles at Naruko's head hoping either to kill or stop the kitsune from attacking again. The pissed off girl just roared loudly with a pulse of chakra causing the needles to be sent back towards Haku at double the speed they were sent.

'She repelled the needles with her chakra?!?' Haku thought as she used another part of her kekkei genkei and teleported to another mirror.

Sense Haku didn't use her speed to go to another mirror Naruko sliced and diced the mirror the masked girl was previously at before looking around wildly for the girl. Haku rushed Naruko with another senbon in her hands from a mirror above the confused girl only for the keyblader (A person who wields a keyblade) to jump in the air and spin away causing Haku to use her remaining chakra from her body and her gem to cushion her fall.

Not having any ice near by to do an ice teleport or any chakra to spare for the matter in her body as raced towards another mirror only for Naruko to grab her wrist with her left hand halting the masked girl in her running. Raring her whole body back, Naruko used the evil sword as extra weight and punched Haku as hard as she could using her whole body and letting go as the wrist as she hit the mask Haku wore.

The girl went fly and smashed thru two of her mirrors before hitting the ground hard and rolling to a stop. When Haku looked up thru her cracking mask what she saw terrified her more then anything she had ever seen.

Naruko's black and crimson aura overlapped her body making her red Mangekyo like eyes glow with hatred. Her single dark gold tail waved around in the air along with the eight red and black energy tails adding to the horror. She stooped down keeping her eyes on Haku and picked up one of Sakura's fans that the pink haired girl dropped before giving her life to save her love.

The enraged girl just snapped open the fan as her twin energies empowered the weapon and twisting the picture some. The bright golden Kyuubi's fur darkened some while eight of her nine tails turned black and crimson. The three items on the fan began to move the same way their real life counter parts does. The lavender flame began to dance wildly while the fan waved about wilding and the green key twirled around the tip of the tail it was on.

(I screwed up big time in my story. After a little research during my forced vacation from writing I leaned that the "Key" I was referring to was actually green not gold like I thought. My bad. I'm giving those of you that have already submitted a guess before this chapter for the contest another chance to win. Most of you are close but a lot of you were way off. To rectify my mistake I'm going to help you a bit with two of the signs on Sakura's fan. Golden Kyuubi Naruko and Cherry Blossom Sakura. Good luck!!!)

Haku could only watch as the mad grieving kitsune ran at her with sword and bladed fan raised high to the sky, ready to stick her down for her sins. She could only hope that her judgment in the after life was merciful.

As for Kakashi He was not doing so well. After ordering Windy to protect the bridge builder He began to have a hard time fighting the mist ninja without the wind spirits warnings to help him. He gained more cuts from Zabuza after he sent windy off then at the beginning of the fight, but it was all part of his plan to finish the fight and calm Naruko down, hopefully.

"Enough screwing around Zabuza," He said as he opened one of the many pockets dotting his vest and pulled out a single scroll before continuing, "Let's end this right now!!!"

Breaking the wax seal holding the scroll close he unfurled it quickly before dipping a thumb into one of his many open wounds. Using the life giving fluid as ink he drew a line from end to end of the short scroll before closing it with a snap of his wrist then held it between his thumbs as he began making signs.

As he finished he shouted out, "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!!!" (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique) and slammed the scroll hard onto the ground with both hands pumping as much chakra as he dare to hope.

The ground between the two Jounin shinobi began shaking as something moved thru it. Zabuza only had time to look down in fright before a pack of wild dog all of varying sizes broke thru the ground and began latching onto any part of Zabuza's body they could sink their teeth into. One even aimed for a part of Zabuza's body that made him a man. Fortunately he was able to lean back into too miss the small dog so it hade to settle for long tails of the mist Nin's headband. When Kakashi saw his most intelligent of his pack aim for Zabuza's little buddy he could only cringe before getting back on track.

"That's why I let you hurt me. My blood is smeared all over your sword, allowing me to use my blood to have my little ninken friends to find you." The one eyed man said as he walked out of the mist towards the imprisoned man.

"Your right where I want you to be," Kakashi continues as Zabuza tried to pull away from his loyal friends, "And with the mist gone I can see your future."

"I've heard enough of your bluffs!!!" Zabuza sneered as blood and dog spit trickled slowly down his body.

"You better be glad it's me you're facing right now and not Naruko."

There was a crash of glass to the right of them and both ninjas looked to the right and saw Haku rolling to a stop as Naruko looked at the downed girl with her black and crimson aura around her. Zabuza could only looked in wide eyed horror as his most faithful tool was going to get killed. When the bandaged shinobi looked back at his opponent, Kakashi was finishing up a set of seals before he wrapped his left hand around his right wrist with the palm of the right hand facing the ground horizontally. With a huge clap of thunder lightning began sizzled to life in his right hand.

"Raikiri!!!" (Lightning Edge)

Zabuza watched in awe as the copy cat shinobi's chakra began to appear in the visible spectrum but was still somewhat transparent.

"Give up," Kakashi said as the Raikiri sizzled and crackled in his hand, "Or your future is death."

"Never!!!" Zabuza said before trying with out much success to get away form the dogs.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed before he raced towards Zabuza at the same time Naruko raced towards Haku. Kakashi pulled his right arm back ready to plunge it into Zabuza heart while Naruko raised the Souleater up towards the ski ready to take off Haku's head. As both leaf Shinobi began to plunge their weapons into the Mist Shinobi's body loud slow clapping from in the left over mist.

"Look at the mess you and your little tool got your self's into." Gato said as he walked out of the mist with a small army of samurai and mercenaries behind him.

"Gato!!!" Zabuza spat out as he saw the crooked business man.

Naruko growled as she saw for the first time the catalyst for her lover's and brother's death. Haku, who was still a little shake from the attacks made by the kitsune, shakily got up and glared at the evil man with her mask in pieces on the ground.

Gato sneered at Zabuza and Kakashi before he began speaking, "Once I get rid of you and that leaf Nin, I think I'll take the girls and use them for me and my men's enjoyment."

Gato just laughed evilly with his men before a tidal wave of killing intent crashed over them, a majority of it coming form the Kyuubi-fied Naruko. Kakashi just stepped up, his Raikiri crackling in his hand as Zabuza freed of the tracking fang jutsu stood to his left, sword ready to taste some blood, and Naruko on the one eyed man's right, her soul eater ready to feast of the hearts of the men that threaten its master's mate/s.

"_**You two can have the cronies,**_" Naruko growled out making the elder nin look at her thru one eye, "_**But Gato's soul is mine!!!**_"

Before either man knew it Naruko was crashing thru the mass of mercenaries with Gato calling to his men to stop them. Zabuza raced towards the slaughter while giving Haku an order to see if the brats are still alive and help them. The formally masked girl could only stare at the carnage the nice girl reaped. Blood, guts, and heads flew thru the air as the pissed kitsune laid a path of blood towards the running midget. Zabuza and Kakashi kept the others form attacking Naruko while she raced towards Gato who was pushing anyone he could towards the girl too get away. Haku almost forgot Zabuza's instructions until she heard a groan form Sakura who was beginning to breathe hard. Haku raced towards the girl and gingerly pulled out the needles until Sakura's eyed popped wide and she shot up breathing hard.

"Calm down." Haku said placing a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder.

Sakura quickly flinched back from Haku's touch and turned to the girl and saw that the kind shinobi's eyes were filled with sadness and regret. Sakura lightly patted the girl's hand giving her a small smile before she heard death cries, grunts, and moans of the wounded and soon to be dead. Sakura turned to the sounds and saw Naruko plowing a field of death racing towards a little grey haired man.

"W-what's going on?" Sakura said trying to get up with Haku holding her down.

"Don't get up, your not 100 better yet."

Sakura turned back to the taller girl with the same question in her eyes. Haku could only sigh as she began her tail with death in the background. Sakura's eyes went wide when she heard what her lover almost did to Haku then turned green as the light brown eyed girl retold what Gato was going to do to her and Haku.

"I'm sorry that I had to tell you this but you wanted to know." Haku said before going to Sasuke, "Stay still until I finish with the Uchiha."

Sakura just nodded as she turned back to the carnage before smiling lightly. She was proud that her girl friend would battle for her honor while slightly glad that she wasn't on the receiving end of the kitsune's anger. She could only hope that she could keep up with her wild lover, both in the battle field and at home.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well people, here's the sixth chapter in this story, if you have any ideas for this story or any of my other's review, that what the little purple button on the bottom is for. USE IT!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

"It's a little rushed but I wanted to get this out soon. i'm running out of ideas for this story, if you want to contribute to it tell me what you want to see and I'll try to make it happen."**  
**

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto?**

**Chapter 7**

**Gato-0, Naruko-Pwnage!!!**

Gato hauled ass as he ran away from the demonic girl chasing him. Every time he pushed a minion in her way the fox girl just sliced thru them like a hot knife thru butter not pausing to catch her breath or anything. Behind her Zabuza and Kakashi killed anyone who tried to harm the kitsune from behind with their sword and kunai respectively. Gato reached the unfinished end of the bridge and turned around to face a red eyed Naruko.

"**Any last words you bastard**?" Naruko asked as she raised her mutated keyblade.

"Yes," Gato said while smirking.

He reached for something from behind his back before racing towards the girl with a hypodermic needle in his hand filled with a strange chemical.

"DIE!!!" He said as he tried to plunge into needle into Naruko's body.

Just when it was about to hit, Gato found him self with out a hand. Said hand was sent flying thru the air and hit the water below before sinking into the depths. Gato looked from his nub of an arm back to the dripping blade that cut his arm. Naruko raised her arm with the sword high into the air before she said one word.

"**Die yourself**."

In a flash the blade was between Gato's legs as thought it did not even hit him. Naruko laid her sword on her he shoulder and walked away startling everyone there that she let him live. Gato patted himself down before smirking at the girl and saying something he would regret.

"So you couldn't kill me, huh bitch?"

Naruko stopped keeping her back turned to the evil man before raising her left hand till it was level with her head her finger in a snapping position. She said the one thing that scared him the most.

"**The dead shouldn't talk to the living**."

She snapped her fingers and before Gato even knew it his vision suddenly split in two. Everyone who was watching saw a red line appear on Gato's body running from head to crotch before he started slowly splitting in two. Before he fully split he body fell into, basically a pile of bloody cubed meat with pieces of cloth still attached to some parts, His eyes bouncing on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop near the kitsune's feet. Naruko raised her right foot up and stomped on the eyes with a wet splat.

Naruko slowly walked back to where she started, the mercenaries parting like the red sea not wanting to face her wrath anytime soon. Everyone, including the bloody demon of the mist stared in awe at the girl who sliced her way thru a battalion of men and cut one so many time even Kakashi's Sharingan could only catch a few flashes of red light. Soon Zabuza said the one thing that was one everyone's mind.

"Damn."

As the Konoha kitsune walked thru the bloody battlefield her blade transformed back into the star keyblade before shrinking into a regular skeleton key, the same one she had around her neck before the battle on the bridge. Her aura slowly changed became invisible as her eyes changed back into the blue they were before but an ice blue, void of emotions and filled with pain while the seven of the eight energy tails receded back into her body and the last one changed into a real tail. After she got thru the group of people she saw something that she never thought she would see again. There sitting up, needless, was her lover and brother with a few wounds still leaking blood.

"Sakura-chan!!!" She cried out as she raced towards her returned lover.

Sakura turned to where Naruko shouted only to be the recipient of an Amazon sized glomp. Sakura moaned in pain before Naruko let go and started apologizing left, right, and center for her stupidity. The pink haired girl had to kiss her before she would shut up. The mercenaries grumbled a bit before one of them shouted out,

"Hey you killed out meal ticket!!!"

Zabuza and Kakashi instantly flashed stepped (I think they can do that) back over to the kids taking a fighting stance as the mercenaries roused themselves up into a frenzy.

"Let's sack the village."

The mercenaries were working themselves up into a piranha feeding like frenzy. Just before they could attack an arrow fell from the sky right at the mercenary's feet. The mercenaries and Shinobi looked at the arrow before following its flight path. There where bridge meets land was Inari holding a crossbow with all the villagers behind him and his mother beside him.

"This is out village!!!" Inari shouted with the villagers agreeing, "We won't let you take it from us!!!"

"Good going Inari!!!" Naruko shouted out cheering the boy on.

The Konoha Shinobi who had lived with him nodded in respect before glaring at the Mercenaries who were deciding between fighting and fleeing. Naruko, Kakashi, and Zabuza looked at each other before nodding as one.

"Stay here Sakura-chan." Naruko said as he handed the girl off to Haku before joining her teacher and the mist demon.

Naruko and Kakashi used the hand sign for Naruko favorite jutsu while Zabuza used the water version of Naruko's favorite jutsu.

"Kage/Mizu Bushin no Jutsu!!!" They shouted as one creating clones of water and chakra.

Soon the shinobi's side of the bridge was filled with copies of Naruko, Kakashi, and Zabuza all with their own personal weapons out. This caused the mercenaries to stiffen like a deer in the headlights of a car. Naruko thought of something evil like and slowly walked up to the before stopping a foot away and saying one thing.

"Boo."

In an instant the mercenaries scream bloody murder and raced back to the boats. Some were tripping over the bodies of their comrades, others slipping on the blood and falling face first into the ground. When they reached their boats they paddled away for their lives, some when they reached the bank on the other side kept on rowing the paddles acting as feet as they ran as far as they could. Back over at the bridge it was quiet as a tomb while everyone tried to figure out what just happened. Soon the villagers were laughing and celebrating their freedom from Gato's iron hand.

They were laughing hugging one another as tears of joy rolled down their faces. The three Shinobi that scared the mercenaries dismissed their clones, except for Naruko who kept one out, and smiled slightly at their achievement. Naruko rushed back over to her lover and brother and asked them something.

"Are you two okay?"

Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruko who put her hands up submissively.

"Sorry standard question."

Naruko lifted Sakura up in her arms bridal style. Sakura blushed feeling Naruko's warm and strong arms around her and put her arms around the girl and tried to cuddle closer to her. Sasuke was being helped up by the clone, which had one of the boy's arms around her neck while Haku had the other around her neck blushing a bit. Naruko used her tails to puck up Sakura's fans and put them in the pink haired girl's lap.

(All right people, here's another clue to who the green key represents on Sakura's fan. The girl's name is the same as the time of day that vampires hate the most when their most feared enemy, the sun, appears.)

"Sorry about not protecting you Sakura-chan."

Sakura kissed Naruko lips before quietly saying, "Its okay, Naru-chan."

Soon she snuggled close to her girlfriend's body and fell asleep exhausted from the whole thing. Zabuza watched them for a bit before turning to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi?"

The copy cat ninja turned an eye towards Zabuza while watching his team, "Hmm?"

"I was wondering do you think the kid," He nodded his head towards Naruko before going on, "would mind if me and Haku went with you guys to Konoha?"

Kakashi looked at Naruko thinking before he said, "I think she will like it, she does need some help with her kenjutsu and you maybe the best one to teacher her."

Zabuza nodded his head before shouting to Haku, "Haku!!!"

Said girl turned her head towards her master as she helped Sasuke walk towards his team's base.

"When you get thru with them, head back to headquarters, were heading for Konoha!"

Haku's smile went a mile wide before she went back to helping the last Uchiha. Zabuza turned to Kakashi before he started talking.

"I hope your Hokage does not mind us coming."

"I'll send him a note in a while and if he does them Naruko could just ask him in her own special way."

Zabuza blink in confusion a few times before laughing his butt off.

"So the little kitsune has him wrapped around her finger huh?"

Kakashi also chuckled a bit as well, "You could say that."

Both elder Shinobi looked at their charges with pride shining in their eyes. Both knew that the group will grow to be the best Shinobi maybe ever greater then the Densetsu no Konoha was. The future is looking bright but a huge storm is coming that will not only test Konoha to its breaking point but force Naruko to reveal her true self sooner then she thought possible. Only time will tell what will happen next.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**


	8. Chapter 8

"Here's another chapter for my story, and for thought of you waiting for my other story, Shinobi Tamer, well its on hiatus for now because i'm out of ideas on what to do wiht it, if you have any for it, please help me I need them badly!!!"**  
**

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto?**

**Chapter 8**

**Mystic Problems**

It's been a few weeks since the battle of waterleaf on the bridge. Team seven and friends were healed and ready to take the long walk back to Konoha. The villagers and the Shinobi stood on the bridge bidding each other a fond farewell. During the week many villagers kept their distance from Zabuza and Haku until one day the two of them saved some kids that were in the water from being eaten by a pack of sharks that traveled to close to land, not only were they praised for it but that night the whole village had shark meat on the fire.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for now huh?" Naruko said as herself and her friends got ready to be the first people to cross the new bridge.

"Yeah, nee-chan." Inari said as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

Naruko smiled before kneeling down to Inari's height, "Why are you holding back your tears?"

"A, (Sniff) a hero's not suppose to cry."

Naruko shook her head as she wiped the small boy's tears away, "Silly boy, a hero can cry if he or she wants to, it what make a hero human." She said her own tears falling.

"You're crying too nee-chan."

Naruko wiped her own tears away as she said, "That's because I'm leaving people behind who are like my family," She stood up and took Sakura's hand as her wizard's cape fluttered behind her with a small breeze, "But leaving with something a little more."

Sakura blushed a bit before kissing her lover on the cheek. Everyone there gave off a soggy chuckle before sobering up.

"Time to go team seven." Kakashi said before they began the long walk back to Konoha.

All the villagers waved and shouted their goodbye to them as they walked across the newly made bridge Naruko and Sakura held hands as they waved to them along with their teammates and new friends when they turned back Haku saw that Sasuke was crying.

"Are you crying Sasuke?" She asked.

"No," he said brushing the tears away, "There's just some dust in my eyes."

Zabuza nodded his head his own tears falling, "There is a lot of dust in the air."

Kakashi nodded too making the girls giggle with how the guys were acting all macho like. The guys just grunted and kept on walking ignoring the giggling girls as they stepped off the bridge and into the forest. After the villagers couldn't see the Shinobi anymore they stopped waving and shouting just stood their contemplating.

Tsunami turned to her father and said, "You finally built your bridge father."

Tazuna shook his head replied, "I didn't build this bridge, Naruko did."

Everyone there nodded their head as they thought about the people that changed their lives. As they walked off Tazuna reminded them of one very important thing.

"The bridge still needs a name."

Everyone stopped their walking and thought about a good name for the bridge, No one could think of one until.

"I got one!!" Inari shouted making everyone turn to him, "how about the great Naruko bridge???"

Everyone cheered as the bridge was named and went to find someway to show the world what happened their. Boy will Naruko be surprised if she ever comes back.

(I will tell you right now that Naruko will be wearing the clothed I gave her in chapter 3 when she's a girl but when she's a boy she will have the god awful orange jump suit. Also you have until I post chapter 9 to tell me who will be in Naruko's harem So far only one person got it right but I'm not telling who. Sakura we already know is in but you must remember the other three symbols on Sakura's fan. The sand colored fan, the green energy key, and the lavender flame. Good luck!!!)

Back over with the traveling Shinobi, the now six man team walked thru the forest for a while before Naruko thought of something.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you think we can take a detour to a town I know that's on the way to Konoha?"

Kakashi looked startled a bit before he looks at his other two charges.

"What do you think Sakura, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder while Sakura nodded her head rapidly before latching onto Naruko's arm. Kakashi looked at Zabuza and Haku and asked them as well.

"Why not?" Zabuza said shrugging his shoulders, "I was wondering where Naruko gets her tools."

"That and it's where I get my extra money that I use in Konoha because almost all the stores over price me because of my tenant."

Everyone there was pissed as hell at the villager's ignorance. Soon they reached the town; everyone, except Naruko, gasped in awe at what they saw. There in front of them was a town that was a hell of a lot different from others they had seen. All around them was creatures and people of every shape and size.

Two bunny eared woman wearing scantly clad armor walk in front of them talking about the new weapons in the town's weapon shop. To the side of the road was an orange haired boy wearing black clothing with white armor haggling over some oddly shaped and colored rocks with a troll wearing earth brown clothing. On another side was a tall lanky man with blood red hair wearing light brown trench coat with a strange sleeveless black and dark orange bodysuit arguing with a forest Elf wearing forest green and white clothing with a dirty blond haired child standing to the side shaking his head, all over some fruit.

(The white armored boy is Rallen from Spectrobes, while the red haired man and blond haired boy are Gene Starwind and James Hawking from Outlaw star. The two bunny girls are from Final Fantasy XII.)

"What is the place?" Zabuza asked in awe.

"This is called Ft. Twilight. You could call it the epicenter of our world. Everyone from other worlds come here to buy, sell, and trait their wares from their worlds." Naruko said as she started walking on ahead of them.

The six Shinobi walked thru the town with people waving to the kitsune with a few boys and girls trying to flirt with her but Sakura scared them off with a low growl and clinging to her girl like white on rice. Soon they reached a place called, Mystic Pawn Shop.

"What is this place Naru-chan?" Sakura asked for everyone.

"This is where I go to sell some of the things I get from the many worlds I go to when I get the chance." Naruko said as she pulled out a leather draw string bag from her cape and walked thru the door.

The old man who owned the store lifted his head from some tomes he was looking over and smiled brightly at the kitsune.

"Naruko, good to see you again." He said.

"Nice too see you to old man." Naruko said as she walked in with her friends and lover.

"Who are you friends Naruko?" He asked as he saw them come in.

After she introduced everyone she slammed the leather bag on the table and the old man began to look everything over.

"At least you didn't bring something dangerous like last time Naruko."

"What did you do?" Sakura asked giving her girlfriend the evil eye.

"I accidentally gave him a dagger that had a berserker spell on it." She said as she thought back on what happened.

**Flashback a few years ago**

Naruko ran out the back of the same shop she always went to in hopes of selling her wares from her journeys. The backyard had fencing all round it making it hard for normal people to get in form the back but it also stopped Naruko form running away. She turned around and saw the old store owner slowly walking towards her with a crazed look on his normal calm and friendly face. He was holding a strange dagger with a small skull attached to the handle.

"I never should have given it to him without checking the spell out." Naruko said as she dodged a swipe form the spell controlled man.

Naruko ducked and dodged the old man's swipes all the while trying to get it out of his hands getting her hand cut a few times. She tired blocking the dagger with her kunai but the medium grade steel used for them was sliced thru thanks to the sharpening and strengthening spells also put on the dagger.

"If I ever meet the magician that made that dagger I'm going to kill him!!!" She shouted as she ducked out of the way.

Soon the kitsune had had enough; wordlessly using the regular clone jutsu she created copies of herself to try and distract the man while she went for the dagger. Before she could go with the plan they both heard something that chilled them to the bone.

"SANJI!!!" They heard from the second floor of the shop.

Both kitsune and human slowly turned towards the second floor and saw an old slightly chubby woman about the same age as the man glaring at the two of them.

"YOU QUIT PLAYING WITH THAT CHILD AND GET BACK TO WORK!!" She screamed before slamming the window shut.

"Yes dear!!" The old man said timidly and quickly went inside throwing the knife up into the air, the spell over him gone.

Naruko caught the knife and dispelled the clones as she heard the commotion inside, "I guess a wife like that has an effect over a spell." She said as she silently prayed for the man.

**End Flashback**

"Wait a minute," Sakura said as the story ended, "If you can do a regular bushin why didn't you pass the last test before we became Genin?"

Naruko blushed brightly before she rubbed the back of her neck and softly said, "It's kind of personal."

The girls instantly knew what she was talking about along with the older men nodded their heads; the only person that didn't know was Sasuke who was kind of clueless to what was going on.

"Anyway," The old man said taking attention away from the poor girl, "I examined your items and I can give you quite a bit, do you want it in Gummys or Ryou?"

"Ryou please?" She asked as she pulled out Gama-chan her frog shaped wallet.

Soon they were out of the shop and looking around, a few hours later, (I'm feeling kinda lazy) Team Seven and their new friends were back on the road towards Konoha, with Naruko more them a little nervous about what might happen in a few days. Things are going to change for her both for the better and the worst. I hope she's ready for it.


	9. Chapter 9 contest over!

**Chapter Fixed **

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 9**

**Returning Home**

A few days after the mini-vacation in Ft. Twilight, Team Seven was now near the gates of their home. It had been an interesting few days, with Zabuza teaching Naruko how to better use her keyblade and Haku teaching Sakura who to use Senbon needles. When the bedded down for the night Sakura always seen to find herself with Naruko using the kitsune as a makeshift pillow which neither of them really didn't mind.

"Looks like I'm putting on my henge again." Naruko said before she went into a series of seals.

She ended on a seal no one knew about before she said, "Kitsune Henge no jutsu!!"

In a puff of smoke she was back to a he with the ugly orange jumpsuit back on. Sakura was kinda sad that Naruko had to hide herself but knew that it was for the better at the moment. When they reached the bridge the Shinobi on guard there glared at Naruko before asking them who they were.

"Kakashi Hatake and Team Seven returning from a C-rank mission with two nukenin seeking asylum."

The guards reluctantly let them in and glared at Naruko as she passed in her henge. The two nukenin and Sakura, who was behind the hidden kitsune glared at them with Sakura a lot more intense then they two trained killers. The intense glare from someone everyone thought was weak was a frightening sight for the two Chunin who could only stand where they were without pissing or shiting themselves.

Soon the five people and one kitsune were in the Hokage's office where Kakashi finished giving a brief description of what happened. Sarutobi just smoked his pipe knowing that Kakashi was not telling him something and voiced it.

"What are you not telling me Hatake-san?"

With that everyone began to look at each other nervously wondering who they were going to say this. Naruko stepped up to the plate, so to speak, and just told him.

"Hokage-sama," she said getting Sarutobi's attention instantly, "Sakura, Zabuza and Haku found out about my secrets. All of them."

This nearly caused the old man to drop his pipe form his mouth in shock. What was the straw that broke the camels back was what Sakura said.

"We know about it and respect HER for it." She said as she also walked up to the desk and took Naruko's now male hand in hers.

This time his pipe really did fall from his mouth causing the ashes inside to fall on his lap. After putting out the small flame near his crotch, he let out a tired sigh and refilled his pipe as he began talking.

"Sakura, Zabuza, Haku I want you three to remember that Naruko's secret while not a Class-S type, is just as important as one. You must have Naruto's permission to talk about it to anyone who does not know."

Everyone, including Zabuza and Haku nodded their heads in understanding before the Hokage dismissed all of them except for Sakura and Naruko. When they left he put up a silencing jutsu on the wall before he took a puff from his pipe and spoke.

"I did not want to do this until you were a bit older but circumstances have changed."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked squeezing Naruko's male hand in fear.

"Do you remember the Advance Bloodline Preservation Act and the Advance Clan Preservation Act from your classes, Sakura?" Sarutobi said looking at Sakura

Sakura nodded happily, she was the best when it came to things like that, before she understood what he was talking about, "You kidding me right?"

"I wish I was but Naruko is from an important clan and the new bloodline in her blood makes it a must."

"But it's for men!!!" Sakura said in shock with Naruko confused as hell.

"Her clan has seals that allow a men or woman to have a child with their same sex."

Sakura blushed hotly before she began grumbling. By now Naruko had had enough and asked Sakura what was going on.

"Both laws the Advance Bloodline protection and the Advance Clan Protection, were created incase a clan was all but wiped out. It requires the last living heir, normally a man, to practice polygamy for the bloodline and clan to survive."

Naruko instantly went bright red at what she was implying before fainting form the over load of mental sexual pictures. Sakura screeched in surprise before she picked up Naruko and tried to wake her up.

"I'm sorry Sakura but it a must not only for Konoha but hopefully Naruko as well."

Sakura nodded her head sadly. She knew she would have to share Naruko with Hinata but now she had to with at least two other women as well. After waking Naruko up with some smelling salts Sarutobi had on hand, just in case, Naruko lead Haku, Zabuza, and Sakura to her home. When they got there the two new comers and Sakura could only stair in awe. In front of them was a house that, while not big, could easily fit at least eight or nine people with out being crowded.

"This is where you live?!?" Sakura asked in awe.

"It's not much but it is home to me." Naruko said as she opened the door and walked in.

The three following the kitsune got their sense back and quickly followed the kitsune who changed back to her original form after the door closed.

"A quick tour and we'll get you set up." Naruko said as she created a few Kage Bushin to take Zabuza and Haku's luggage to their new room.

After a quick tour, Zabuza was in awe at the huge dojo in the house while Sakura and Haku almost fainted at the huge indoor hot spring, Naruko showed the two ex-nukenin their room before escorting Sakura to the door.

"Are you going to be okay Sakura?"

The girl just smiled before she began to softly kiss Naruko's lips. The kitsune was surprised as hell for a few seconds before she began to kiss back. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around Naruko's neck while Naruko's went around her waist. Naruko softly licked Sakura's lips and the pink haired girl opened her mouth instinctively before he felt her girlfriend's tongue dueling with her own. Sakura was startled before her body went with the flow. Soon the two had to part to breathe and the two touched their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

'Dame Lungs.' The two thought before Sakura had to part from Naruko's warm arms.

"I'm going to be okay Naruko I just need to get home soon. I'll come back to train tomorrow if I can." Sakura said giving Naruko a huge smile.

The two waved as Sakura rushed to her home. As soon as she left Naruko's sight she closed the door before leaning on it. She squealed as she begins thinking about finally being with her loves, Sakura and Hinata. She sobered as she begins to remember that Hinata might not be like that. Only time would tell.

**Four days later**

Naruko and Sakura was laying on the ground in the abandoned training ground that many people thought was cursed because that was where the Kyuubi finally fell to the Yondaime. Naruko was in her henge still wearing the ugly orange jumpsuit while Sakura was wearing hip hugging dark blue jeans, dark pink tube top, and black ninja sandals.

"That was fun." Naruko said breathing hard from the work out.

Sakura just shook her head before saying, "Only you would think that Naruto-kun." She said using her outside name.

Naruko fell onto the soft grass and just laid there to regain her chakra. She felt someone straddle her and opened her blue eyes to see Sakura over her.

Naruko blushed a deep red before she said, "What are you doing?"

"Just this." the pink haired girl said before kissing the male Naruko's lips.

Normally when the two kissed Naruko is usually in her female form. Sakura wondered if kissing Naruko in her male form was different then her female form. The male Naruko's kiss felt more demanding, almost like the kitsune wanted to control the entire thing. While the female fox girl's kiss was usually light and full of emotions. The male fox girl was almost dominating, her small frame pressed up against the slightly bigger now male kitsune. She felt vulnerable with the male kitsune but it was a pleasant feeling to her.

In the bushes Hinata watched with wide eyes as the two kissed each other on the grass. The Hyuuga heir could only watch in sadness as her crush made out with someone she thought was her friend. Hinata stifled a soft sob before she raced out of there hoping beyond all hope that what she saw was not real.

Naruko was had her entire focus on the girl above her now male body while he body was at the ready for anything that could come their way. When she heard a soft sob coming from the bushes he lightly pushed Sakura off of her and looked in the direction of the bushes and saw a flash of blue hair running away.

"Aw shit." Naruko said helping Sakura up.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked worried.

"Hinata saw us kissing just now." She said before she took off thru the trees.

Sakura gasped when she heard that and was about to tell Naruko to go after her but said kitsune already rushed after her. Naruko raced thru the trees after her second love who was surprisingly keeping far away from her. Soon she recognized the direction they were going. Hinata was heading straight for a canyon that she caught the Fly card in. The canyon had huge pointed rocks and smooth rocks along sides making it hard even for fully trained Jounin to get a hold with chakra.

"Hinata stop!!!" she cried in her male voice but it only made the depressed girl run faster.

Naruko poured on the speed but lost the girl for a second. Naruko kept on racing in the direction Hinata was going and broke thru the tree line just in time to see Hinata fall over the canyon lip with a terrified scream.

"HINATA!!!" Naruko screamed at the top of her lungs as the blue haired girl left her sight.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"All right people it's the ninth chapter and it's time to reveal not only Naruko's harem but also the winners of the contest."

Naruko's Harem: Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari, and Dawn Summers!!!

Winners: Darksaber's Naco, JcPyrofire, Darthvader2209!!!

"Congratulations every one who entered. It wasn't until the last chapter that we finally had a few people who guessed right, internet cookies for those of you who guessed right. Keep sending suggestion for the story as well as as any parings you might want to see in the future."


	10. Chapter 10

"I fixed that names on chapter 9 and giving you a hit of what's to come. I might make a Rated R chapter in the future. I said I wouldn't but I thought I would give it a try. I won't put it up for a few chapter and if I do, it will be on mediaminer under the same name as FanFiction."

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 10**

**Secrets Revealed and Hinata's Confession**

(The first part is done based on Hinata's second person point of view just so you know.)

Hinata felt her self going over the edge of the hidden cliff and screamed bloody murder. Soon she calmed down and just accepted her fate.

'At least Naruto will be happy.' She thought as she fell to what appeared to be her death.

"I'm coming Hinata-chan!!!" She heard Naruto scream out and looked up to see him jump down after her.

She watched with wide eyes as Naruto caught up with her and pulled her into a hug. Hinata struggled to get out of her crush's grip but Naruto held strong.

"LET ME GO!!!" Hinata screamed as she struggled against her captor's grip.

"NO!!!" Naruto shouted as he held tighter to the struggling girl, "I'm not losing you nor Sakura!!!"

Hinata instantly stopped and stared into the eyes of her crush. His blue eyes shined with love and sadness all directed towards her.

"Both of you are important to me. If I lose either one of you I lose a piece of myself." He continues.

"Naruto," She said softly before buried her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Hinata!!!" he screamed as he saw the ground coming closer and closer, "Wrap your arms around me tighter and hold on no matter what."

Hinata just nodded before holding on tighter. She felt him make hand seals behind her back and heard him yell "Kai." She almost let go when she felt Naruto become a girl under the smoke. As the smoke blew away she saw Naruto was actually a girl with cute fox ears and what she felt was tails, Wait tails?

(From now on this chapter will be in third person.)

Naruko could feel Hinata's confusion but ignored it for now. She activated the card ejector system on her deck box clamped on her belt and let the card shoot into her hands. She moved the hand with the card to face level and smiled as she saw what was on it.

She drew her arm back and charged the card with mana before throwing it while shouting, "FLY CARD, RELEASE AND DISPELL!!!"

The card instantly took the form of a huge white crane and flew beside the falling girls.

"LEND ME YOUR WINGS!!" She shouted to the bird.

The bird made a loud chirp before turning into blue strands of Mana which began covering Naruko's cape. Hinata watched in fascination as the cape slowly turned white and became huge angel like wings. Naruko and Hinata held each other tightly as the winged kitsune flip them over in mid air and hovered a few meters off the ground.

Naruko looked at Hinata slightly scared face before turning her own face to the side and said, "I'm sorry."

"Why Naruto-chan?" Hinata asked curious.

"I didn't want you to see me in this form so soon."

Hinata was about to ask something when Naruko went on.

"I love both you and Sakura to the bottom of my hearts but I was scared of how you would react when you knew the truth about me and what is inside me."

"You mean the Kyuubi?"

Naruko's eyes went wide before she turned to Hinata trying to speak.

"One of the elder's that hate you and me told me about you being the Kyuubi, I asked my father and he told me the truth about the Kyuubi only being sealed into you."

Naruko eyes went wide before the softened into pain and sadness before she looked away from Hinata, "So you know?"

"Yes," Hinata said not stuttering even once, "I know and I don't care if you're a true demon, have one sealed in you, or a girl. I love you."

With that Hinata turned Naruko's head towards her and softly kissed the kitsune on the lips. The slightly taller girl was so surprised that her mouth was open enough for Hinata to get bold and start playing with Naruko's tongue with her own. The two of them kissed until the reached the point where Hinata fell and landed the solid ground. The two separated and looked at each other's eyes feeling the love pour from them as the wings on Naruko's back changed back into a black and red cape with the card reappearing and sliding back into the deck holder.

"I'm sorry that I had to keep my true form a secret Hinata-chan." Naruko said sadly.

Hinata just shook her head as she said, "You had to keep it a secret in order to protect your self."

Naruko nodded her head before she found something amusing.

"You have a pretty voice when you're not stuttering."

This cause Hinata to blush brightly and poke her index finger together as she said, "T-thank you n-Naruko-chan."

Naruko smiled before taking Hinata's hand in her's, "We need to get back to Sakura."

Hinata smiled as she nodded her head. The two of them slowly walked back Hinata leaning on Naruko's shoulder and let out a happy sigh as they walked, loving the warmth Naruko was projecting. One of the kitsune's tails wrapped around Hinata's waist surprising the girl for a sec before she took the tail on her unused hand and softly petted it as they walked.

Back over at the training ground, Sakura paced back and forth worried to death. She knew what was in the direction Hinata ran off to and was worried that she might be dead along with Naruko. Soon she heard the bushes in the direction the two girls went rustle a bit making the stressed girl pull out her fans quickly and got ready to battle anyone who messed with her. When she saw it was Hinata and Naruko she visibly relaxed before her face changed form a smile to a scowl. She stalked over to Naruko who was smiling happily her eyes closed.

"Hey Sakura-chan I'm back." She said before.

SLAP!!!

Naruko held the cheek Sakura slapped before turning back to the pissed woman, "Sakura-chan."

"Don't you Sakura-chan me missy!!!" Do you know how worried I was about you and Hinata?!?"

Before Naruko could say anything Sakura pulled the girl into a hug with her head on the kitsune's chest sobbing softly.

"I thought I lost both of you when you didn't come back right away." She said thru her tears.

Naruko lifted Sakura's head up and kissed the poor girl's tears away.

"I'm sorry that I worried you Sakura; I'll try not to do that again anytime soon."

Hinata watched as Sakura and Naruko bathed in each other's warm and kinda felt like a third wheel on motorcycle. Sakura turned her head towards the distressed girl and pulled her into the hug.

"You're with us to Hinata, join in."

Hinata just bathed in the warmth from the two girl's contempt that her life was finally complete. Naruko pulled the two girls towards a tree before sitting down pulling the girl's into her lap. Sakura and Hinata blushed a bright red before snuggling into the kitsune's lap as her tails wrapped around her girls.

"I think we should tell her everything." Sakura said looking up at the taller girl.

Naruko nodded her head before she began her tale. Hinata listened like a little girl who is being read a great bedtime story. Her pale lavender eyes went from teary at what the villagers did to her, to surprise at her magical ability and who there were people even more powerful in the magical field, to happiness at hearing her finally finding getting a family.

"That's about it." Naruko say as she finished her tale of the Wave mission.

"You are so cool!!!" Hinata said her eyes shining with amazement and pride towards her crush.

Naruko could only rub the back of her head in embarrassment as she chuckled slightly.

"Don't give her a bigger ego Hinata-chan. Her head will get to be to fit thru the door to her house."

Naruko pouted as her loves giggled with how cute she looked. Hinata slowly stopped giggling and looked away from the duo. Sakura saw that Hinata saw sad for some reason and asked what was wrong.

"I have a secret I need to tell the two of you." Hinata said, blushing a new kind of red.

"IT can be as bad as having the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in you." Naruko said off handedly.

"No but it very embarrassing."

Sakura and Naruko looked at each other before asking her as one, "What is it?"

Hinata blushed even deeper before she said softly, "Most of the woman in my family is into kinky sex. It's our family's dark little secret."

Naruko and Sakura faced turned the same shade as Hinata's and listened closely to the poor terrified girl.

"When a girl in my family hits puberty we are given a choice between regular and leather outfits as well as a few other things. I choose leather." Hinata said blushing even deeper her eyes and head towards the ground.

"Wow." Was all Naruko could say as Sakura nodded her head.

"I'll never view your family the same way again."

"Even before I was told your secret Naruko," Hinata continued hoping that her crush would not alienate her, "I would stalk you and see even after they beat you, you would smile and go along like it didn't faze you. I now wish that I could have gone to you to help you with your pain."

Naruko smiled lightly before lifting the smaller girl's head up, "Hinata I don't care what your sexual preferences are or anything else as long as you love me I'll love you."

Hinata began tearing up before she slammed into Naruko's body crying tears of joy. Naruko didn't know what to do and looked towards Sakura for help. The pink haired girl just smiled before her eyes told her to just hold the crying girl. Naruko did just that and held Hinata as she cried in happiness. Soon it was almost night time and Hinata fell asleep in exhaustion.

"Let's take her to my home," Naruko said picking the light girl up who just snuggled closer to the girl's warm chest, "We'll call her father and tell him what's up."

Sakura nodded her head and walked to Naruko's home. Soon they were at Naruko's house ready to put the sleeping beauty to bed. When Naruko tried to leave her on the bed Hinata held on to her tighter muttering a bit. Sakura could only giggle at the red faced kitsune and helped her take the Hyuuga to Naruko's room and put her in there.

After tucking the two girls' in she called Hiashi from the living room phone and told him what was going on. What she asked of her and Naruko surprised her.

"Do you think Naruko would mind Hinata staying over at her house for a few days? The elders are acting up again demanding that Hinata have the curse seal be placed on her."

Sakura knew what the curse seal was form her studies in Naruko's library and said that Naruko would be happy about that. Hiashi was relived with that and asked her to get to the Hyuuga mansion to pick up some of Hinata's things. He didn't trust most of the branch member at the moment.

After telling a still awake Naruko what was going on and getting the clothes from Hiashi and taking them back to her kitsune she hauled ass back to her family's house hoping that she was not too late. Sakura opened the door her home and closed it after locking it tight. The living room light instantly clicked on and Sakura turned in surprise to see her mother sitting on the couch glaring at her with untrained killing intent.

"Where have you been young lady?" She asked with venom in her voice.

Sakura gulped and hoped to god that she survived what was going to happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow two chapters in one day. I must be on a roll."**  
**

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 11**

**Parent Problems**

"Where have you been Sakura?" Sakura's mother Akane asked her.

"I was with my friend." Sakura said coolly.

"You were with that _boy_ weren't you?" Akane asked glaring at her daughter.

"And if I was?" Sakura said knowing where this was going.

"Damn it Sakura!!!" Akane said slamming her hand onto the table in front of her, her long pink hair falling in front of her face, "That boy is a monster!!!"

"No more then you are!!!" Sakura yelled back.

"I am your mother Sakura; I'm telling you to stop talking to that boy and ignore him. He will only kill you in the end!!!"

"Bullshit!!!" Sakura said pissed, "He is a nice honorable boy, why can't you see that?!?"

"He is a demon waiting to tear Konoha to shreds!!!" Akane said getting up and into Sakura's face

"He is not the Kyuubi!!! He is a normal boy who just wants to be loved!!!"

Akane Slapped Sakura across the face, "He is a demon who does not deserve love form anyone!!!"

Sakura instantly turn to her mother, her normal green eyes turning an angry red thanks to the left over Youkai from Kyuubi.

"Naruto is a loving kind caring boy who has stupid people like you putting him down just because of something he had no control over!!! I wish I was never your daughter!!!"

Akane just stared at Sakura with wide eyes before she shouted at the top of her lungs, "GET OUT, YOU ARE NTO MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE!!! ANYONE WHO SIDES WITH THAT DEMON IS NOT MY FAMILY!!!"

"FINE!!!" Sakura shouted at her mom with equal anger, "I NEVER WANTED A MOTHER LIKE YOU ANYWAY!!!"

Sakura rushed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door before packing her things to leave. Her father Ryouga came in thru the living room and saw his wife was pissed.

"Are you all right Hunny?" He asked.

"I'm fine dear." Was all that Akane said.

"Is our daughter home?" Ryouga asked.

Akane glared at her husband before saying, "I don't have a daughter."

'Uh-oh.' Ryouga thought before rushing up the stairs to Sakura's room.

When he got there he heard the soft sounds of crying as well as someone packing. He knocked on the door and heard Sakura answer.

"It's me Sakura."

There was moment of silence before he heard the door unlock and a soft, "Come in."

When he opened the door he saw Sakura's green eyes were watery with tears. The poor girl jumped into her father's arms crying her eyes out. Ryouga could only stand their holding on to his distressed little girl.

"It's alright Sakura." He said hoping to calm her down.

"No it's not," she said, "Mom hates me now."

"She just wants what's best for you, granted most of what she wasn't is what she hears from the old bats gossiping."

Sakura let out a soggy giggle before looking up into her father's eyes.

"I'm going to like with Naruko for a while do you mind?"

Ryouga's eyes went wide at the name and had to ask, "You know about Naruto's secret?"

Sakura giggled a bit before she said, "I accidentally found out during the wave mission, how do you know?"

"I use to be one of the Anbu that kept her out of harm's way."

Sakura nodded her head before she finished packing and sealing her stuff away, Naruko taught her how to make a summoning scroll for her stuff. After packing her stuff away she looked up at her father who was tearing slightly.

"You do know where Naruko lives right?" Getting a nod from him she continued, "I'm going to live there for a while, at least until mom apologizes to Naruko and myself."

"I will come visit sometime and hopefully I can make your mother see the light soon."

Sakura nodded her head before walking down the stairs. For a moment Sakura and Akane stared each other down before turning their heads away from each other with a snort. Sakura marched out the door slamming it hard enough to make the pictures near by fall and the glass break.

Ryouga walked over to it and picked it up. What he saw scared the living day lights out of him. It was a picture of when Sakura got her headband with the cracks over Akane's face but missing himself and Sakura entirely.

'This is a bad omen.' He thought as he set the picture on the table and walked away.

Sakura's mother watched her husband walk away and looked at the picture herself she got a little scared but snorted and looked away not wanting anything to do with Sakura every again. Boy will she be eating her words in a few months' time.

Sakura slowly walked thru the streets of Konoha towards her girlfriend's house when she met up with Ino. Now Ino knows about Sakura's crush on Naruto and helped her create her mask. They figured that if more then one person was in on the act it would be more believable.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Ino asked when she saw the tears streaming down the pink haired girls' face.

"No," Sakura said hugging her long time friend, "My mother found out about me and Naruto and kicked me out."

"Oh no!!!" said hugging her friend tighter, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Sakura said parting from her friend as she wiped her tears away, "I'm going to live with Naruto until my mother apologizes to him."

"Do you know why a lot of the adults hate Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I do but I can't tell you." Sakura said.

"Why not?"

"It's his secret to tell." Sakura said, "If you gain his trust He might tell you, if I put in a good word for you."

"All right," Ino said a little miffed, "I won't pry for now but I do expect an explanation soon."

Sakura giggled a bit before she hugged the girl, "Thanks Ino, how knows you might find out soon if I have my way. Just don't hate him for his secret."

"I won't," She said as they parted, "But if he hurts you in anyway, he getting a beat down."

Sakura giggled a bit before running waving to her friend, happier they she was. Soon she was back at Naruko's house. She took a deep breath before letting it out slowly then knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Haku in another version of her kimono, but a little tighter.

"Oh, hi Sakura, what are you doing here?" She asked a little worried for the girl she thought of as a sister.

"I need to talk to Naruko is she in?" Sakura asked with sad eyes.

"She is, let me get her.

The door closed slightly as Haku went to get the kitsune. A few moments later Naruko appeared with Hinata in tow.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Naruko asked worried to death.

"I am," She said with a soggy smile, "I just need a place to stay for a while."

"Sakura," Naruko said softly, "My home is your home as it is Hinata's as well."

Sakura smile got a little brighter as Naruko ushered the sad girl into her home. After he backpack was dropped to the side Sakura smelled something divine. She just followed her nose to the dining room where Haku and Zabuza waited with a table full of food.

"Who made this?!?" Sakura said surprised at the spread.

"Naruko made it!!!" Hinata chirped happily.

"Get your butts over here!!! Zabuza said a little pissed, "I want more of this food for the gods!!!"

The girls giggled before they sat down to eat. When Sakura took her first bite she thought she was in heaven. Everything was cooked perfectly with just the right amount of spices and seasonings. Her mother's (Sakura glares at the author from the stage) I mean Akane's food paled in comparison to Naruko's fixings.

"Where did you learn to cook like this Naruko-chan?!?" Sakura said happily as she pigged out of the dinner.

"Kyuubi was a great cook and taught me all she knew and I just went from their. I'm known I'm not as good as her." Naruko said embarrassed a bit.

"Why would you say that?!?" Hinata yelled surprising Sakura, "You cooking is the best I've ever tasted. Even the chefs in my home are not this good!!!"

After a few laughs at the expense of the embarrassed Hyuuga, they finished eating, with everyone having seconds and thirds surprisingly. Soon the dishes were done and everyone headed for bed. Naruko was in her room wearing a long shirt with boxers underneath for comfort. She was about to get ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said not turning to the door.

She heard the door open and close then heard Sakura, "Turn around Naruko."

The kitsune did turn around and almost had a massive nosebleed when she saw what she saw. Both girls were wearing see thru teddies and only panties underneath. Hinata was wearing a lavender teddy with what appeared to be a lavender leather thong, her body a lot more developed that what Naruko thought. Sakura was just as developed and Naruko figured that Sakura must have bound her chest in medical bandages like both Haku and herself did. The pink haired girl wore a light pink teddy with pink panties.

"We wanted to sleep with you Naruko." Sakura said innocently.

"We did not want you to be cold, Naruko-sama." Hinata said also innocently but with a hit of lust in her eyes.

"W-well, o-okay." Naruko said stammering a bit.

Both girls walked over to Naruko with a sexy sway to their hips and lust in their eyes. What happened next is not for the weak for heart at all and will not be featured on this site.


	12. Chapter 12

"This will be the last chapter for a few day, my hands are sore."**  
**

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 12**

**A New Day, a New Start**

As the sun rose high in the sky and filtered thru the curtains in Naruko's room, the kitsune girl slowly started to awaken. Her whole body was screaming in pain from the nights activities with her loves. She never knew that Hinata would take her fetish so seriously and that Sakura was that flexible or dominating. Naruko slowly sat up and as she did she heard her two loves moan in protest in their sleep.

Naruko looked down and saw Sakura on her right and Hinata on her left both of them covered in sweat and other things from their activities last night. (If you're too young to understand this you should not be reading it then.) Naruko got up her muscles protesting against her but began to slowly heal thanks to her sister's youkai. When Naruko got out of bed both of the girls left moans in protest of their lost heat and wiggled closer to each other before settling down for a while longer.

"Last night was an experience." Naruko said to herself before walking to the bathroom idly wondering where Kero was.

Soon she finished taking her shower and doing her regular morning duties and walked out of the bathroom wearing only a yellow version of her regular shirt and light brown pants with her belt on. She worked on putting her hair its respective brad as she watched her girls slowly wake up. Naruko saw that they were still groggy from last night activities and decided to teas them.

"Last night was fun huh?" She said as she finished with her brad.

Hinata and Sakura looked at her quzingly before they looked at each other and blushed when they remembered what happened last night. The looked away embarrassed with what happened before Hinata hissed in pain thanks to her sore ass.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan!!!" Sakura said truly sorry for what she did.

"It's okay Sakura-chan." She said as she tried to get up still sore.

Naruko blushed as watched the girls get up nude as the day they were born. Hinata had a small compact body for her age and while she did not have as generous curves as Sakura she did have a generous bosom with a bit of baby fat still left over that made her extremely cute. Sakura had more of a sexy feel to her then cute like Hinata was. She had strong and sexy legs that were very long; harden abs, a nicely adjusted bust, and flawless skin just made Naruko's mouth water. Sakura's long pink hair just swayed around her heart shaped face making Naruko weak at the knees.

"Hinata," Sakura asked the shy girl making Naruko, the tallest of the three by a few inches, shake out of her fantasies, "Why do you hide that gorgeous figure of your?"

"Yeah Hinata, why do you? If I wasn't a kitsune I'd be wolf whistling at you right now." Naruko added putting her two cents in.

Hinata blushed before pocking her fingers together looking at the ground, "Most of my family says that I look ugly, including my sister."

"Their stupid if they think that!!!" Sakura and Naruko shouted as one.

The two looked at each other before Hinata started giggling softly. Soon they were all rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. After they got cleaned and dressed, they all walked down to the living room where Zabuza and Haku glared at them with bags under their eyes.

"Don't you know any sound proof jutsus?" Zabuza asked while he nursed a cup of coffee.

The three girls had the decency to blush before they started breakfast as they ate Naruko proposed a girls day out with Haku. The girls did think it was a good idea but wondered something.

"Won't you have to stay here thanks to the stupid villagers?" Hinata asked a little worried.

"Not really I just need to use my Kitsune Henge and I'm another girl."

After they finished everything Naruko used her kitsune henge before they left. Her tails and ears disappeared along with her whiskers while her hair changed to a light brown along with her eyes which became normal human eyes instead of fox like eyes. After establishing a name for Naruko, Sora, they went on a shopping spree.

The girls went to every shop they could getting things for not only Hinata but also Haku as well. Soon it was lunch time and the girls went to a popular tea room to take a break and rest their soar legs. There they met Ino who was getting something to eat their.

"Hey Sakura!!!" Ino said as she walked over to Sakura.

"Ino!!!" Sakura said as she hugged her best friend.

Ino say the girls with her friend and asked, "Who are these girls Sakura?"

"You already know Hinata; the other two are Sora and Haku. I'm helping Sora get a few things for Hinata and Haku."

Ino squealed at a shopping spree and asked them if she could go along. They didn't mind her going, and they really needed another person to help them. Soon the girls were jumping from store to store finding bargains and basically having a good time like girls should. The last store was more then a bit provocative for the girls besides Hinata.

"I never knew that there was a store like that." Ino said in a bit of a daze.

Yeah," Haku said as she watched as Hinata jumped with joy at her purchases, "I never would have thought that such a sweet innocent girl would be into things like that."

"It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Sakura said as she watched Hinata skip down the street.

Soon Ino had to go back home with her own purchases leaving the other girls walking back home. Soon as they got into the house Naruko brought down her henge while Zabuza walked into the living room.

"Hey Zabuza, how was your day?" Naruko asked as they began placing the bags on the table in their.

"Not bad," He said, "but you and Hinata have a visitor."

The tow girl looked at each other before they walked into the dining room. There sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea of Hinata's father Hiashi.

"Otou-san!!" Hinata said in surprise.

"Hello Hime-chan." Hiashi said as he got up and let Hinata jump into his arms.

The head man of the Hyuuga house had to put an emotionless mask on while in the Hyuuga mansion or around strangers because if the council of elder ever found out about it they could use it as a pivoting point to put someone in they could control down to the second.

"Are you doing alright?" Hiashi said without his mask.

"I am Hinata said as she stared up at her father, "Naruko and Sakura have been very kind to me."

"I'm glad Hime-chan." He said before looking towards Naruko.

"Naruko," He said gaining the kitsune's attention.

"Yes?"

Do you mind if Hinata stayed over here for a few weeks?"

"Sure," Naruko said nodding her head, "What for?"

"The elders are pushing me to make Hinata's team take the Chunin exam that opening in a few weeks."

"Why can you just tell them no?" Sakura asked curious.

"If I show any sign of emotion with them, they could very well have me killed and replaced easily."

The girls gasped at that. They didn't even know that clan politics could be that brutal.

"I wan Hinata to stay here until after the exams are over. That way she would be protected from some of the Hyuuga's that could jeopardize her life."

Naruko's eyes turned clod with anger and she pulled out a kunai before she slit her palm and handed it to Hiashi.

"IK swear on my blood that I will protect and strengthen Hinata to the best of my abilities."

Hiashi nodded his head and slit his own wrist before taking Naruko's bloody hand in his sealing the blood pact.

"Thank you Naruko," He said tears in his eyes.

Hiashi stay over for dinner with Naruko cooking along side Hinata. The girl did love to cook as well as make her healing salves surprisingly. After everyone dug in Hiashi remembered something.

"I believe this is your Hime-chan." As said handing Hinata a scroll from his coat.

"What is this Otou-san?" she asked as she took the scroll.

"I was able to sneak out a few of the family scrolls as well as your Icha-Icha paradise books."

Hinata instantly turn so red you'd think she would pop. Naruko just started at Hinata with a 'What the heck' kind of stare.

"You read those things?!?" Naruko screeched.

"Hinata timidly nodded her head as she said, "It's well written and the plots are very addictive."

Before Naruko could comment further Sakura was instantly by the female Hyuuga's side.

"Which book did you like?" She asked making everyone else face fault.

The two girls began talking back and forth about what parts they like and arguing on a few points. Hiashi and Zabuza laughed their heads off while Haku and Naruko just shook their heads.

'I guess that how Sakura and Hinata got so creative last night.' Soon she was smirking widely, 'I need to thank the author when I meet him.'

Over in another part of fire country, a white haired man was peaking in a hole in hot spring giggling like mad and writing in a small notebook. Soon he sneezed softly and smiled. The only time he sneezed softly is when a person finally understood the true nature of Icha-Icha paradise. He went back to looking thru the hole and found out that the ladies were gone. He heard the sound on knuckles cracking and turned around to see the girl he was peaking on behind him with towels on and various objects in their hands. The man's screams could be heard all the way to Konoha as the woman brought divine justice to the pervert.


	13. Chapter 13

"Here's another chapter for this one, many of you wonder when I'm going to dust off my first female naruto fic, Well I have a few ideas but I want a few more before I go on. So for now it's on Hiatis or what ever its called."

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 13**

**Meeting of Demons**

It's been over a month since Sakura and Hinata started to live at Naruko's house during that time more then a few things had came to pass. A week after Naruko's girls moved in they went to the Vampire Slayer dimension on a hunch Naruko had about Sakura. Turns out the pink haired girl was a potential Vampire Slayer but they could not awaken her powers. After staying their a few days, mainly dealing with an exiled hell goddess, saving Buffy after she decided to sacrifice herself instead of her sister and saving Miss. Summers from a brain aneurism they Shinobi form Konoha left to go back home with a surprising hitch hiker.

Dawn Summers, Buffy sister out of magic due to a monastery wanting to protect the Key, came over with them just as the portal closed. She wanted to come along in hopes that she would be able to be as strong and powerful as her big sister. The fourteen year old girl pleaded with Naruko to let he get trained by them. Naruko could only say yes for two reasons, one she used the Puppy-dog-eyes jutsu that she was a sucker for, and the second the Kitsune Wicca could not open a portal to another world after getting back to her own for four months.

(I'm going to create another story dealing with what happened over at the Vampire Slayer world later, I just don't have any ideas for it at the moment except it will be during the end of season 5.)

It has been a few weeks since Dawn became a part of the Uzumaki home. Everyone on Team Seven was working her over but the girl was just as stubborn as her mother and sister. At the moment she was training with Zabuza in Kenjutsu while Sakura, Hinata and Naruko walked to their teams training grounds. They had just turned into an ally when Naruko, in her male form stopped and called out to someone.

"I know your there Konohamaru, come on out. That disguise does not fool anyone."

The girls were wondering what she was talking about when the heard a good sized boom behind them. They turned around and heard three people behind them coughing. The two girls turned around to see a small column of smoke as a kid younger then them talking.

"You put too much gun power in it Udon." Konohamaru said as the smoke cleared.

The three girls, one hidden, now got to see the new Konohamaru corp. Konohamaru his usual yellow shirt with a red version of the Konoha spiral leaf and blue shorts with a the regular Shinobi sandals and a pair of goggled on his head. A heard haired little girl was to his right wearing a light pink shirt, with a small red vest over it and a skirt also wearing sandals and goggled on her head with her hair shaped like a V of sorts. That last person in the group was a boy with brown bowl shaped hair, wearing a long sleeved jacket with grey pants and coke bottle glasses over his eyes; he also wore sandals and goggles as well.

"Yeah Udon." The girl, Moegi, said backing up Konohamaru.

"What are you three doing here?" Naruko asked in her male voice.

"We want to play ninja with you." The other boy, Udon said wiping his dripping nose.

Hinata and Sakura giggled when they said that, it was just too cute.

"A ninja playing ninja how cute," Sakura said re-enforcing Hinata's giggles.

"Well I need to help the newer generation for what they want to do, and it good training for me." Naruko said with a blush on her male face.

Konohamaru looked at the girl giggling girl then back to his self appointed boss.

"Are these girls your," He held up his pink as he trailed off.

"Yeah they are why do you ask?" Naruko said stood on either side of him.

Konohamaru began walking around the trio scrutinizing them with a careful eye. He walked around them a few times, the young teens following him, before he turned around towards the ally with his back towards his boss, and his friends.

"I never thought you would go for girls with big foreheads or blind weird girls at all taicho." He said putting his foot in his mouth.

Soon he felt a huge chill up his back and slowly turned around to see Hinata, Sakura, and Naruko glaring at his with righteous fury in their eyes. They crack their knuckles as they got ready for the beat down of the baka kid.

"Konohamaru…" Sakura started.

"Run…" Naruko said.

"Now." Hinata finished for them.

The kid screamed bloody murder before he ran at speed even the blue hedgehog Sonic would be proud of. Naruko and her girls we're not far behind with Konohamaru's friends trailing behind. They saw the kid blow around the corner and out of sight for a second before they heard something.

"OW, damn gaki ran into me." The heard a gruff mail voice say as the girls rushed around the corner.

They got their in time to see Konohamaru get picked up by his scarf by a guy in a black body suit with the hood up that looked like cat ears. A headband was around his forehead with a strange hourglass shape symbol on it. His face had strange purple marks on it that increased the power of his scowl.

"That hurt brat," He said as he started to strangle the poor kid by his scarf, "You're going to pay."

"Stop Kankuro, he doesn't like it when you do stupid stuff like that." A blond haired girl beside the boy said watching out for someone.

She wore a strange one piece dress that went to her mid thigh with the sleeves rolled up. The shoulders of the dress were coved in a mesh shirt with her right legs covered in mesh form the knee up. She had her headband around her neck with standard Shinobi sandals with a mesh sock on her right leg going from the knee down. She also had a large fan strapped to her back and her hair was done up in four small spiky ponytails.

"So what Temari," Kankuro said tightening his hold on Konohamaru, "I'm sure he'll let us have some fun."

"You better let the boy go bastard." Naruko said as she clenched and unclenched her right hand ready to fight in necessary.

"Why should I the brat bumped into me." He said as he tightened the grip in Konohamaru's scarf.

Naruko instantly disappeared from Kankuro's view leaving the strange Shinobi wondering where the boy was. Soon he felt the point of a kunai tickling his neck. He chanced a look down with his eyes and saw Naruko glaring at him, her kunai piercing the bodysuit enough to let the point touch the foreign boy.

"**Not only is he the Hokage's grandson but he's also under my protection bub."** Naruko said in a deadly voice that Hinata only heard once before and Sakura twice.

Kankuro instantly dropped the kid who rushed behind Naruko, before Kankuro could say anything Naruko and Konohamaru disappear. The Batman look-a-like until he heard the boy again.

"Looking for me?" He heard and turned his head towards where the boy was last.

As this was going on Temari felt that he knew the boy from somewhere, 'But where?' She thought.

Inside Naruko Kyuubi was watching thru Naruko's eyes and she too felt like she knew the girl from somewhere. She looked at the girl's eyes and gasped at what she saw.

"It can't be her, can it?" Kyuubi mused.

As this was going on Naruko was about to tell Konohamaru to go when she felt something.

'Do you feel that Kyuubi-chan?' As asked the fox.

During the visit to the other world Naruko gain another tail allowing her to speak with Kyuubi in her mind when they wanted to.

"I think its Ichibi no Shukaku, but I don't know." Kyuubi said distracted at what she saw.

Naruko smiled as she also felt her brother up in the tree and decided to have a little fun.

"Sasuke-teme, could you bring down the other person in the tree?" Naruko said surprising the two foreign Nin.

Sasuke appeared in one of the branches of the tree throwing a rock up and down in his hand while a red haired boy appeared in a small twister of sand standing on the underside of another branch. He wore a strange slightly baggy bodysuit with short sleeves with mesh ends on it, a white (I don't know what to call it so I'm just going to guess if you know tell me) sheet that went over his right shoulder to the left side of his waist with a lard gourd strapped to his back with a single large leather strap where his headband rested. He had the kanji for love tattooed over his left eye along with black bags under his eyes.

"What are you doing Kankuro?" the boy asked in a tone that had a hit of madness to it.

"Well you see Gaara um." The boy stammered out before the slightly younger one said.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

Everyone there was surprised that a kid their age could say that so calmly yet with such malice. The boy disappeared yet again in a twister of sand only to reappear in front of the other two.

"Looks like we got here to early," Gaara said he turned around to walk away, "We did not come here to play around, let's go."

"Hold it," Naruko said as they turned to walk away, "Judging by your Hitai-ate you're from Sunagakure, and if I remember correctly the Chunin exams are soon, especially if there are Genin Shinobi in Konoha."

"You pretty smart for a blond." Kankuro said smirking until he got hit in the back of the head hard by Temari's fan.

"While I may be a dirty blond, it's still blond." Temari said as she put her fan back where it was stored before a confident smirk crept up on her face, "But I have to admit he might be good if he can sense Gaara."

With that smirk on Temari's face the feeling that Naruko knew her from somewhere grew stronger while Kyuubi was almost certain that it might be "Her."

Sasuke, with his mask, up asks arrogantly "Hey you what's your name?"

"Huh, you mean me?" Temari asks pointing to herself.

"No," Sasuke said pointing to Gaara, "The one with the gourd."

"But the others won't hurt." Naruko said with a foxy grin, making Temari's feeling of knowing the other blond even stronger.

"Sabaku no Gaara." The red haired boy said.

"Sabaku no Kankuro." The boy in the body suit said.

"Sabaku on Temari." The blond haired girl said with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm curious about your names as well." Gaara said after his siblings were introduced.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hmm. We will meet again." Gaara said before him and his siblings jumped away in a blur.

After the young teen Konoha Shinobi sent Konohamaru and his friends away they went to their team's training spot, Hinata going to her own team. After waiting an hour Kakashi met up with them and told them that he nominated them for the Chunin exam. After informing Kakashi about Gaara the three of them went on their marry way. Sasuke to get a few things to stay over at Naruko's house, Sakura to meet up with Hinata to got shopping for some groceries. Naruko went to find her small friends and meet up with Konohamaru and his little gang.

"Hey taicho, are you going to play ninja with us now?" Konohamaru said excited.

"Yeah, you weren't able to play with us last time." Udon said wiping his forever dripping nose again.

"Well I would have if you didn't piss me and my girls off," Naruko said in her defense, "Then you had to pick a fight with that Suna bully."

"Well I just thought you could do better then them." Konohamaru said with a pout.

"You better be glad that the girls aren't here to hear you say that." Naruko said glaring at the boy.

Before they could argue further Moegi was sprinted away by what looked to be an enemy ninja. Naruko was able to see enough of the headband to see that it was only a stupid Shinobi form Konoha that probably heard about him being nominated for the Chunin exam.

"Niichan, Konohamaru-kun!!!" Moegi shouted to them.

"Taicho we got to save her!!!" Konohamaru shouted to Naruko as him and Udon raced after the Shinobi.

"Right, leave it to me!!!" Naruko said before she grabbed both kids under her arms and raced after him keeping just under his speed to hopefully catch him off guard later.

Will Naruko be able to save one of her kids as she likes to think of them, or will the renegade Shinobi have his way? Find out next time!!!

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

Over the next two or three chapter, I will over see the tests that Team Seven are going to take to get into the Chunin Exam. A couple of chapters later I will have the start of the first stage of the Chunin Exams with a little surprise before it starts. Well not so little, but you'll find out soon.


	14. Chapter 14

"There we go. another one bites the dust. I'll probably have Sakura's out soon but I need ideas for Sasuke's test."

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 14**

**The Kitsune's Test, SAVE MOEGI!!!**

Naruko was pissed that someone would take one of her kids as she thought the Konohamaru corp. as. Soon Naruko with the two other kids landed in a deserted field just as the Shinobi finished tying up Moegi. He turned around to allow the others to see what he was wearing. He was wearing a strange dark blue and dirty white flabby bodysuit that covered his entire body except for his pure white eyes with a black cloak over his shoulders and a couple of umbrellas with a huge wide brim straw hat with the three lines going up and down.

"Well, well, you got here quick Konoha gaki." He said in a nasally voice.

"What the hell do you want you bastard?!?" Naruko shouted at him as she dropped the kids beside 'him' before standing in front of them.

"I want the Shodia Hokage's scroll of sealing now or the brat gets it." The masked man said as he held a kunai to the gagged Moegi's throat.

"You're fucking me right?" Naruko said as she clenched her fists so hard her finger nails pierced her skin.

"Does it look like I'm joking?!? Now get the scroll!!!"

Naruko clenched her fist harder and decided to stall for time.

"What do you want the scroll for anyway?" Naruko asked as she began to try something.

The man chuckled evilly as he said, "What else for power!!!"

"That not the way to gain power!!!" Konohamaru screamed at the man before he hid behind Naruko when the man glared at him.

"Who cares Gaki," He spat out, "As long as I get it you should not care what I use it for."

Naruko got even angrier before she reined it in and said, "What happened if I don't?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Then I guess you don't care what happens to this girl?" The man said all his attention on the boy.

Naruko smirked before she asked, "What girl? All I see are two dummies, you and the one made of straw."

"Huh?" The man wondered before he turned to look at where he tied Moegi up. "Where're she go?!?"

"Right here," He heard and looked back at Naruko to see another of her self jump down with Moegi in 'his' arms.

"You brat!!!" the man screamed glaring at the hidden kitsune.

"Konohamaru, take Moegi and Udon back to Konoha NOW!!!" Naruko ordered as her clone went up in a poof of smoke.

"Right taicho!!" Konohamaru said as he led his friends back to Konoha with out a second thought to Naruto knowing their boss could take care of himself.

"Alright you teme," Naruko said as she zipped down the jacket on her male self, "your going to pay for hurting my kids."

"What do you mean your kids?" The man said pulling out an umbrella that was made of bamboo and steel.

"I consider those kids mine because I took them under my wing you Teme." Naruko said as she pulled out the dormant keyblade from under 'his' jacket and pulled it over his head, "And those you want to bring harm to them are not going to get it easy!!"

Naruto threw the key up into the air distracting the Shinobi before he looked back down to see Naruko forming hand seals. As she finished the last two she called out their names in her male voice.

"Kitsune, Ram!!! Kai!!!" She said forming the unknown seal again before ending with the ram.

Thee kitsune was instantly covered in a column of smoke that blew away to reveal her true self, cape, tails and all. She raised her hand to the sky and caught the key and leather string as it was coming down. She brought her arm down it'll her hand was at head level and arm's length. She opened her hand enough to allow the key to dangle from the string as she held the claps in her hands.

"You're just a Konoha Shinobi that hated me for being the container for the Kyuubi on Kitsune in going to be in the Chunin exam. You tried to stop me by taking a person I promised myself that I would protect at all costs. Now you're in for the pain of your life."

Naruko closed her eyes as she began concentrating her Mana. A gold seal appeared under her that no one has seen before. I was a two circle seal; one inside the other, the inner circle had a six point star in it and had a radius of over a yard. The second circle was twice as big as the smaller one with a sun on one side and a moon on the other between the two. It also had lines connecting the two circles forming a pattern of sorts.

Naruko let go of the string attached to the key and it would have fell to the ground if the key was not floating in mid air. She placed her hands on either sided of the key a foot away from it. Naruko had her palms facing the key at an angle. A strange wind picked up as Naruko began to do something

"Key that holds the power of the stars," She began chanting as she concentrated on her mana, "Reveal your true form to me."

She brought her hands down and away from the key as the string disintegrated into particles of light and formed a bubble around the key as it flipped around on its axis, "I, Naruko command thee under convent, RELEASE!!!"

With the final word the bubble shrunk into the key as it slowly stopped flipping and started shifting into the Key to the Stars, keyblade. Naruko grabbed the keyblade by its handle and twirled it around her head before slashing it in front of her and going into a swordsman fighting stance.

"Let's dance bastard." Naruko said before screaming out a war cry racing towards the Shinobi at a third her true speed.

Naruko slashed at the Shinobi from right to left horizontally missing him when he jumped behind her and cutting right thru part of the tree with her blade and the rest with the Kenatsu. The Shinobi was surprised that Naruko could do that and he almost lost his head when Naruko Started slashing at him again using the sword style she was learning from Zabuza. The Shinobi tried to use his umbrella to stop the sword strikes but kept on being pushed back anyway. He jumped behind her again throwing his umbrella into the air. When it reached the peak of it's height it opens up with the handle pointed to the earth.

The Shinobi does a few seals of his own and calls out, "Jouro senbon!!"

Soon hundreds and hundreds of needles fly out of the umbrella and straight to Naruko. Naruko growls before pushing a button on the deck holder on the right side of her belt making a card shoot into her hand. She moves it in front of her face and smiles when she sees what it was. She threw the card up into the air and points her keyblade at it.

"Shield card Release and Dispel!!" She cried out merging it with her own Mana.

A white shield in the shape of an angel's wing with a crystal where the bones of the wings connected appeared in front of her before a spherical glass like shield appears around her protecting her from the needles. The Shinobi was about to try something else when he felt a blade tickle his neck. He looked down and saw a clone of the kitsune girl bellow him with a copy of Naruko's sword in her hand.

"Iruka-sensei," The clone said surprising the Shinobi, "I know you want to take care of me but you need to have a little tact."

The Shinobi chuckled before he said in a voice different from the one he used, "How would you know Naruto, or do you go by Naruko?"

The Naruko clone giggled a bit as she puffed out of existence, the Naruko original walked over to the Shinobi who did his own hand seals before saying "kai" revealing it to be Naruko's old teacher Iruka Umino.

"How did you know it was me?" He said with a friendly smile.

"Well for one I thought it was you thru your sent Kyuubi-chan increased my sense of smell and sight a lot when she saved my life years ago." Naruko said and was about to go on when Iruka interrupted him.

"What, Kyuubi is a female?" Iruka said in confusion.

Yeah, most demon clans are matriarchal, anyway." Naruko pointed out before he went on, "and two," She closed her eyes before opening them revealing the Sora Sharingan.

"What the hell is that?" Iruka said surprised.

When I was near dead, Kyuubi only concentrated on healing the big wounds as much as she could, I needed to have a ready supply of blood to help me live. Unfortunately I had O-, and only a few people had that blood type. One was the head of the Hyuuga clan Hyuuga Hiashi, the other was Sasuke."

"I'm guessing in her over zealous to heal you she accidentally fused the two bloodline together into your body along with giving you the tails and ears right?" Iruka said filling in the blanks.

"Bingo." Naruko said before going on, "During the few days that I was out Kyuubi told me why she attacked Konoha like she did. According to her a certain Hebi Sennin killed her wife and kit when they were only a few months old."

"Oh, my," Iruka said before he went thru the whole thing in his mind, "What wife?"

"Yeah, Kyuubi is a lesbian for some strange reason. Anyway because her wife as a human her kits were hanyou making them easy prey for the Hebi Sennin."

Iruka growled as he heard this, he knew of Orochimaru from the history book but they did not do him justice to the evils he had caused. Iruka shook his head when Naruko got his attention and remembered something.

"I would love to stay and shoot the breeze Naruko; but I need to test the rest of the rookie nine. If their any good as you then I have no doubt that you will ace the exams." Iruka said with an honest smile.

Naruko smiled a true smile few ever see and gave Iruka a big hug before the Chunin ran off to test the rest of the rookies. I hope he ready for the other two because he's going to have his hands full with them.


	15. Chapter 15

"A little bit small but I don't want to give away what the girls have learned just yet. Well besides a hint of what's to come for their enemies."

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 15**

**The Test of the Cherry Blossom and the Lavender Flame**

Sakura and Hinata were walked back to Naruko's house after getting some groceries with a couple of shadow clone of each of them helping out. If you're wondering how they are able to use the Kage Bushin no Jutsu without looking like the walking dead there's a simple answer to it.

After the girls started sleeping with Naruko, the Kyuubi started to push some of her youkai into their bodies for some reason. The youkai not only widened their chakra stores but also thickened their Chakra coils as well. When they saw this happening they asked Naruko what was going on. She didn't know until she talked to Kyuubi during her meditation. The fox was actually getting them ready for when she marked them.

According to her she a demon or half demon marked a human, the human would become a hanyou or less depending on the power of the demon. It would take a few years for any physical changed to occur but when it did it would be spectacular, the fox queen said, especially since she was basically her daughter in a way.

"I hope that Naruko likes what we bought." Hinata said as she walked along side Sakura.

"I believe she will; I just wish that the store owners weren't such asses." Sakura said snorting at the ignorant store owners.

Hinata and Sakura had to threaten a couple of them when they would not sell their weirs at normal prices. The two girls were having a quiet walk when they felt something.

"Feel that?" Sakura said feeling someone near by thanks to the Power That Be unlocking some of her slayers abilities.

Hinata instantly did a few one hand seals activating her doujutsu, the Byakugan, "I got a person watching us at three o'clock."

The girls looked at each other and nodded their heads. As one they placed their bags on the ground and created another clone for each of them. They handed the bags to them and ordered them to go to Naruko's home. After getting to a safe place Sakura called out to the person.

"Get out here if you know what's good for you?!?"

They heard an evil chuckle and the person hiding said, "I didn't think the weakest of the Konoha Genin could detect me."

The person came down from the trees around them revealing him self to be Iruka in his evil Shinobi henge; but the girls didn't know that.

"What are you here for?" Hinata asked as she stood next to Sakura.

"Well Hyuuga, I'm here for you eyes!!!" 

The disguised Iruka threw a kunai at Hinata at high speeds but was surprised when Sakura blocked it with her fan.

"You are not touching Hinata!!!" Sakura yelled at him as the two got into their basic stances.

"Why should I be afraid of the two weakest Genin the leaf has???" Iruka said in his fake voice.

He raced towards them with kunai in his hands and tried to hit Sakura, keyword being tried. Sakura danced around the disguised Shinobi using her fans either to block, attack, or distract him. Hinata also attacked Iruka when Sakura gave her an opening, the two lovers of Naruko working together like a well oiled machine. Iruka could not believe that they were working so well together. The next attack blew him away, literally.

"Eight Trigrams: Hidden Sixty-Four Palms!!!" The two shouted as one before attacking.

Sakura distracted Iruka form Hinata's attack while creating a few wounds herself. On the last palm Hinata blew Iruka away with a chakra filled palm strike while Sakura blew him away with a wave of her chakra filled fan. Iruka slammed thru three trees before stopping at the fourth forcing his Henge to deactivate. When the girls saw who it was attacking them they instantly went and started to heal him.

"Wow, you girls sure have grown." Iruka said his voice willed with pride.

Said girls blushed with pride before Hinata asked, "Iruka sensei, why did you attack us?" She asked as she unlocked one of his Tenketsu.

Iruka hissed as he felt the chakra point open before he said, "I heard about you and the other rookies getting in the Chunin exam and wanted to make sure that you were ready for them. Guess I was wrong again."

Sakura heard the meaning behind the words and asked, "Who did you test first?"

Iruka didn't know that he was speaking to Naruko's first and second wife and said, "I tested Naruto first, I'm not doing that again."

"What did you do?" Hinata asked as she finished opening the Tenketsu on Iruka.

"I kidnapped one of the kids under his wing."

Sakura knew what had to have happened and said, "She kick your ass for it huh?"

"Yes she," He did a double take on what she said and asked, "You know?"

"Of course we do," Sakura said before her and Hinata said as one, "We're her first wives!!!"

Iruka started at the duo dumbly before he asked intelligently, "How?" 

The girls giggled at how flabbergasted their old teacher was.

Sakura cleared her throat before she said, "I found out during the mission to wave, I already had a huge crush on 'him' and followed Naruko after something happened. I saw her transformed after she got to a clearing and things went from their." 

Iruka nodded his head before he asked Hinata, "How about you?"

Hinata blushed a bit before she began, "I accidentally walked in on Sakura kissing Naruko in her male form and jumped to conclusions. She revealed herself after I fell from a cliff and used one of her cards to save us."

"Both of us have been living with her for about a month now, Hinata because the elders are trying to either kill her to have the Hyuuga curse seal put on her and myself after a disagreement with my mother about Naruko, we like living there to be honest." Sakura said putting her two cents in.

"But why the two of you?" Iruka said wondering something.

"You know about Naruko's doujutsu right?" Seeing Iruka nod she continued, "Well because of it she falls under the Advance Bloodline Protection act as well as the Advance Clan Protection act as well. We don't know why about the Clan but because of both of them she needs to have at least four wives."

"What about children?"

Hinata answered that one, "Both Kyuubi and Naruko's family have special seals and jutsu that will allow same sex couples to have a child by giving them the equipment needed."

Iruka blushed deep at the one.

After shaking the thought from his head he stood up and began limping towards the hospital, "I was going to test Sasuke next but I need to have myself looked over. Don't tell the boy okay?"

After getting their promise he limped over to the hospital while Naruko's girls walked to their home.

"Do you think we should add Dawn to the little harem Sakura-sama?" Hinata asked using her bed time name for her.

"I don't know Hinata-chan," Sakura said goosing Hinata butt, "But we do need to think about it."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"I'm taking about a weeks break from this one to clear my mind and gather my thought about what I'm going to do about Sasuke's test. Again If you have any ideas tell me I need the help."


	16. Chapter 16 Poll Time

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 16**

**The test of Loyalty,**

**SAVE YOUR SISTER SASUKE!!!**

Sasuke was packing up some clothes for when he stayed over at his sister Naruko's house. That bond got even deeper when Naruko told him something about the Sharingan and the Byakugan.

**Flashback three years ago; Naruko's training field**

"You're kidding me." A ten year old Sasuke said as he listened to his adoptive sister.

"I'm not," Naruko said as she took a bit from one of the sandwiches she made that morning, "Both the Byakugan and the Sharingan are a gift from the Kitsunes."

"How'd that happen?" The surviving Uchiha asked.

"Well according to Kyuubi-niichan when I talked to her last night, she said that the Sharingan was a gift to a person who saved the life of a kitsune princess in exchange for his courage. The Byakugan was more of an experiment then a gift."

Seeing her brother's 'huh?' look she went on.

"The Byakugan was an experiment to see if one of the kitsune's abilities to see a person chakra systems with an archangel's ability to see all-around him. After some trial and error them were finally able to blend the two together but not without a few bugs, one of them being the white eyes and the other not able to see past the bone right here." Naruko finished tapping the first thoracic vertebrae.

Soon the two of them got back up and started training again, happy to have someone to call family for once or again.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke smiled as he finished packing. He was about to go when he felt someone nearby. He ducked just before a kunai meant for his head whizzed by him and embedded itself into the wall. Sasuke instantly activated his level 2 Sharingan and barley saw a figure passing by the window. He let off a small growl as he got up and went to the kunai.

He saw that there was a note attached to the handle and pulled the kunai out. He untied the note before throwing the kunai into a target with Orochimaru's face on it and hitting right between the eyes.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_I have your sister and her little whores with me. If you want to see them alive again you will come to the place mentioned at the bottom of this note._

Sasuke growled louder as he read the note and used his Sharingan to burn the name of the place onto his mind before crumpling it up and using a spark of his fire chakra burned it in his hands. He threw it to the side just as it turned to ashes and rushed out of the house grabbing his Shinobi gear as well as his mother's ANBU sword.

He found it when he and Naruko went one of their little scavenger hunts for any information they could get about the Sharingan with what they knew from Kyuubi. Along with the sword they found out that his mother Mikoto Uchiha still had some friends in the ANBU ranks that told her that someone might be after the Sharingan and might go after Sasuke and Itachi.

A few days before the Uchiha massacre Mikoto told her eldest son to leave for a while and she would use a kage bushin to pretend it was him, but the massacre happened at Itachi got blamed for it thanks to a henge. Sasuke didn't know who it was that killed his family but he swore that he would find out and either kill him or bring him to justice. Naruko also swore along side him and the two took a blood pact to seal the deal.

Sasuke raced thru the tree to the meeting place and landed there his face full of calmed fury. There in the middle of the training ground was Iruka in a non-combat genjutsu, the only kind that the Byakugan and the Sharingan could not penetrate. Genjutsu like that were rare but not uncommon to find. But since it was not like a combat genjutsu you knew it was there but you could not tell what was behind it.

"WHERE IS NARUKO, SAKURA, AND HINATA?!?" Sasuke screamed at the Shinobi.

The man wearing mist garbs and a Hitai ate, Iruka under a genjutsu, chuckled evilly before pointing to a tree saying, "Why don't you look over there?"

Sasuke looked and almost got a nose bleed. There tied to the tree wearing only their underwear was Naruko, Sakura, and Hinata. All three girls were knocked out with a prayer slip on Naruko's head. Prayer slips, are like kryptonite to super man, it forces her chakra and youkai to recede into Kyuubi's cage along with her mana which is tied to her chakra/youkai.

To say that Sasuke was pissed is like saying that the great Niagara Falls is just a little water fall. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes burned with fury as he turned to the Shinobi. Iruka just did an evil laugh thru his henge before speaking.

"How about a little game Uchiha?"

Sasuke growled before saying thru gritted teeth, "What kind of game?"

"More like a bet, if you defeat me I'll set her free if I win you can only stand and watch as she dies in front of you along with the other girls. They are too tainted to be human anymore."

Sasuke's growl got deeper before he shouted "FINE!!!" and raced towards the Shinobi at full speed, impressive for a Genin but not enough for Iruka, before launching a salvo of kunai and shuriken.

Iruka easily dodged the kunai and shuriken He took out one of the metal and bamboo umbrellas from behind his back and brought it down on Sasuke activating the hidden tip at the top of it. Sasuke started sweating a bit seeing that his opponent was a bit more powerful then him. He used his kunai to block all the attacks not wanting to use his mother's sword which he felt like he needed to wait for some reason.

He waited until he felt that the time was right and jumped behind the man before summoning a single kage bushin, his limit was twenty when at full power, to duck and dodge for him until the man had his clones' back to a tree. The man slashed at the clone hitting it and making it disperse. Iruka was so surprised with Sasuke knowing that technique he didn't see him throw two tri bladed shuriken at him with a thin wire tied to each one which when around the tree a few times tying Iruka up.

Sasuke did a few seals before ending with the tiger seal and said, with the wire in his mouth, "Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!!!" and breathed a huge plume of fire shaped like a dragon down the wire burning the Shinobi.

Sasuke held it for a few seconds before releasing the wire in his mouth allowing the fire to die down; when he looked at the damage he saw the only thing he burned was wood. Sasuke was wondering what the heck happened when he heard three kunai being thrown at him. He dodged to his left unknowingly putting his back to a tree. He saw six shuriken flying at him in three rows of two, he saw that they were going to pass him and just ignored them.

He was about to attack again but was stopped when he felt his body slamming into the tree and something wrapping around his shoulders, forearms and abs, as well as bellow his knees. Just at the shuriken tightened six kunai pin them thru the holes to the tree. Sasuke tried to struggle out of the wires but they bit deep into his skin almost breaking it.

The disguised Iruka laughed evilly before saying, "I thought that the Uchiha were a special group, but now I see you're nothing but a bunch of fakes."

Sasuke growled with pure hatred and struggled as hard as he could, allowing the wire to cut his skin making them bleed. Iruka turned to the tree where Naruko and her girlfriend were tied up and began to walk to them.

"Now that you're taken care of I can finish my mission."

This caused Sasuke to look up in surprise, "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke saw the man chuckle before he answered, "I was sent by some people here to kill this demon as well as her whores. I was asked to capture you and let you see their deaths so that you would be released from the demon magic."

Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw the man pull out a jagged edged kunai and slowly stalked the unconscious girls. Sasuke struggled as hard as he could but could not break the wires holding him to the tree. His head slumped as he finally submitted.

"I have failed," He said softly remembering his quiet promise to protect his blood sister when he and Naruko made that blood pact.

"Are you really going to stand there and let him kill your sister?" He heard a voice he had not heard for years speak to him.

He quickly opened his eyes and saw that he was not in the forest fighting the Shinobi but in the middle of one of the many dojos dotted all around the Uchiha district. He looked around wondering how he got there when he heard the voice giggle.

"Where are you looking Sasuke-kun, I'm over here."

He turned around and saw someone he had not seen for years. There in front of him was a woman with long silky black hair, black gentle eyes with a body most men would drool over. She wore a dark brown blouse with a dark blue skirt and an apron over the whole thing.

"Oka-san." He said softly seeing his mother for the first time in ages.

Mikoto slowly nodded her head saying, "Yes, it's me Sasuke-kun," Her eyes watering with happiness.

Sasuke stepped back a bit before rushing his mother and tackling her in a glomp crying tears of joy. Both mother and son cried with happiness as they meet each other for the first time in a long time. Mikoto reluctantly pulled back and looked at her son.

"I would love to spend more time with you but I need to go soon." She said sadly.

"Oka-san." He said softly.

"I here to tell you about the sword you have." She said pointing to the sword on his back.

"Your ANBU sword?" He said unsheathing it.

Mikoto giggled a bit before she said, "Actually it's our family sword."

Sasuke had an expression that read, "WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

Mikoto sighed before she went on, "One of our ancestors saved a fox kit that was the son of that time's Kyuubi no kitsune, at the same time he also saved a dragon hatchling. Both were kidnapped by a man who wanted to control the powers that the dragons and kitsunes held. He did not figure on a mortal helping them out."

Sasuke's jaw was on the ground as he heard this story, while Mikoto went on talking.

"When he got the Sharingan and our faire abilities from the kitsunes we also got a sword made from the parent of the dragon hatchling. Bahamut Zero the lord and boss of all the dragon summoning. He also gave us one of the few dragon contracts left."

She tapped the handle of the sword as she went on, "It has a soul that chooses to its owners can be and is very picky on who wields it. Sometimes it will choose who most think is the weakest and make them strong other times it chooses a strong person and makes them stronger. The only thing it looks from is what is in their person's heart."

Sasuke saw surprised that the sword was that complex and looked it over with awe.

"After the Ryuken (Need another name) chooses it owner the owner must shed some blood over the blade and charge it with his chakra. It will change shape and appearance based on what owner's body power and so on, and it will grow as its owner grows."

Mikoto put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder making the youngest Uchiha look up, "Your aniki was going to be his owner but he said he saw not worth it, but you were."

Sasuke saw speechless that his brother didn't want such a powerful sword. His eyes narrowed as he thought about the massacre.

"Is this why our family was killed Oka-san?" He asked his voice trembling some.

Mikoto sadly nodded her head while Sasuke roared loudly. Before Mikoto knew it her son had cut his right palm with the Ryuken and smeared blood all along the blade making strange symbols pop up on it. He pushed as much chakra as he could into the blade making it shine an electric blue.

Mikoto smiled before she said, "I proud of you Sasuke, I hope too see you again soon." As she spoke her last words to her son the dojo faded away.

Iruka walked slowly to Naruko, Sakura, and Hinata waiting for what Sasuke will do. Before he got close he felt an immense pressure of chakra behind him. He turned around to find that not only was Sasuke expelling the aura but his sword was also. Sasuke looked up at the Shinobi as his Sharingan eyes went to the third level with a surprise twist. The black tomoes in his eyes turned an icy blue similar to Naruko's eyes when she was pissed.

Iruka gulped as she saw that and knew he saw SOL, Shit out of luck!! Sasuke roared loudly as his muscles bulged against the wires tied around him and broke them easily. The wounds that were on his legs shoulder's arms and chest healed instantly as he placed his right hand on the handle of the sword on his back. When he gripped the sword in instantly changed. The handle went from a regular katana one to the handles on an English broad sword, with red leather grip that was two handed with a large copper square diamond for a guard, and a large circle for the pommel.

The blade and sheath also changed as the handle it. Sasuke pulled it out went into a sword stance he had seen Naruko do many times with his Sharingan. Thought he would never steal her style of kenjutsu, he would have to borrow it for a while. The blade was a strange one; it was modeled after the bastard swords on the medieval ages but shaped different. The shoulder of the blade, that's that part near the handle, was thinner before widening slowly for about three and a half feet before widening to an inch and a half then going back to a sharp point.

("Basically it's the Tokijin from Inuyasha, which I don't own." SOB)

Sasuke was so into forging his sword he did not notice something. He blinked a few times before saying, "It's over Iruka, I know it's you."

Iruka blinked-blinked a few times before laughing in his own voice dismissing his genjutsu with a few seals, "I should have guess that you would figure out it was me."

"Actually I saw thru your genjutsu."

Iruka went into fish face mode before shouting, "How could you even Hiashi could not see thru it!!!"

Sasuke was surprised before Iruka said something that surprised him even more.

"By the way I think you Sharingan has evolved but I don't know."

Sasuke wondered what he was talking about he quickly took of his Hitai-ate. He looked into the mirror like shine on it and was surprised to see that the tomoes in his eyes had changed color.

"I guess Naruko or Kyuubi had something to do with this." He said absently while Iruka's fish face went back on his face.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW AOBUT NARUKO AND KYUUBI?!?"

A quick explanation later and some background into on his sword and his eyes, Iruka calmed down.

Iruka smiled a proud smile as he said, "I have no doubt that your team will make it all the way to the finals of the Chunin exam. Good luck on it."

Sasuke smirked as he said, "With our team we rely more on skill then luck."

"And what formidable skill you and your friends have." Iruka said as he went odd to test the other rookies.

Sasuke smiled as he headed for his home to finish gathering his stuff and heading for his second home. Naruko was going to go crazy when she heard this.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41**

Now that that's done I'm going to explain my reason for my madness here. It is in my opinion that Iruka is more powerful then more people make him out to be. I mean take a look at the first episode. Naruto was giving two chunin the run around and yet Iruka was able to keep up with him in the shadows and catch him when he brought down that sheet he used to hide himself, basing on that I'm saying he a high chunin low jounin. That's just my opinion. Also I'm thinking of reviving the Yondaime Hokage when Orochimaru and Sarutobi fight, But I want to know something.

1) Should I have him retake his title as Hokage?

Yes: 1 (My self)

No:

And 2) should I revive another person,

(Saving my vote here for now)

Yes:

No:

And if so who?

You have until the chapter when the hebi-teme and Hokage fight to vote.


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright people, this will be my last chapter for a couple of weeks. This is to give the winners of the 'Make your own Ninja' time to finish up their work. Untill then keep on voting and reviewing my story if they finish early I may up it up early but only if they are at least ten or more new reviews for this story."

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 17**

**Trouble at the starting gate!!!**

It has been a week since Iruka tested the Rookie nine, and at the moment he was still in the hospital from all the burses and chakra exhaustion he had. That day Sasuke left Naruko's house early for two reasons. 1) He wanted to bypass the older girls of the house, namely fifteen year old Dawn and sixteen year old Haku. Thought he did have a huge crush of the ice mistress he wanted to get to the exam with out them bothering him.

The 2) was that he wanted to scope out some of the competition. He already knew of one he had to worry about, the team form Suna, but he wanted to see if there were others. He hid up in a tree in hopes of not being seen by his fan girls which he hated and hoped to got they grow up!!! Not to say they weren't beautiful in their own right but he wanted a strong girl to call his own, like Haku for instance.

He sat up in the tree watching the Shinobi from different countries walk bellow his seat. He ate a few apples from the tree and when no one was looking flicked them into the trash can a few yards to his left. After a while he looked at his watch hanging on his wrist. From it he found out that his friends and teammate had only an hour to get their. He was kinda worried that they were caught by Dawn and Haku wanting to see if they had everything they might need.

He looked down and saw Hinata and her team walk under him to the Shinobi academy where the first part of the Genin exam took place. He knew that if his team did not get their soon they might be screwed from all direction.

Sasuke looked to the entrance of the academy front yard and saw something that made him think, 'Well speak of the devil.'

He jumped down from the tree surprising a few Shinobi as he landed before walking to the gates. There a few yards away was Naruko, in her male form, and Sakura, in what was becoming her slayer clothing, dark-dark blue jeans, steel toe combat boots, a red short sleeve shirt that was taunt against her body, a dark leather jacket with a true to life sword copy of her favorite movie vampire slayer Blade on her back and her Hitai-ate around her neck with a dark red bandana holding back her short pink hair except for a pair of bangs framing her face. The duo rushed to the gates hoping they were not late. As soon as they got there they stopped and leaned on each other panting for breath.

"You're late." Sasuke said in his normal masked tone.

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruko said warding off his complaint with a wave of 'his' hand, "Dawn and Haku caught us before we could leave. You girl's piss at you, you know?"

"If I did let her catch me I would not have been able to scope out the competition." He said jabbing his thumb towards the school, "I saw more then a few good opponents for us to beat down."

"Any we should stay away from for now, beside the Suna?" Sakura said as she picked a couple of apples from the tree Sasuke was in before throwing one to her love.

"There is one from grass that gave me and Ryuken a bad feeling," Sasuke said patting the handle of his sentient sword, "And another from here, a year older then us, something about them tells me to be wary from them."

"Well let's get going," Naruko said flicking her finished apple into a trash can, "The test aren't going to work them selves."

Sasuke walked beside his sister and felt that she was hiding under a genjutsu, "Why aren't you in your kitsune henge?" He asked softly to her.

"I was more worried that we might have missed the exam that I only had time to put on a genjutsu. A weak one but it will have to do until later."

They walked into the school surprising a lot of the Genin there who heard the rumors about Sakura chasing Sasuke but she just seemed to keep her peace with him. As they were figuring out the wonders of gossip, Team seven walked thru the halls of the academy and up in the stairs to the testing room. Soon they reached the second floor and saw a lot of Genin Shinobi standing around.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered to her teammates.

"Let's listen in." Naruko said as she used her hidden fox ears to listen.

In front of them there were what looked to be a couple of high level Genin guarding a door to what looked to be room 301, the room where the Chunin exam took place. They were talking about a Chunin's responsibilities and how even they didn't pass three times in a row. Sasuke was about to break the party up when Sakura and Naruko both clapped their hands over his mouth.

"Shut up," Naruko hissed at him, "This is to weed out the stupid ones who can't see over the genjutsu. Better competition for us."

Sasuke nodded his head and the three smart Genin sneaked way from there to use another stairway they knew about. Before they got to far away Naruko heard a smacking sound. She turned and saw a cute girl sitting on the floor rubbing the cheek she was just smacked with. Naruko's eyes instantly turned from a nice calm blue to an icy one.

She turned to her brother and lover and said, "I'm got to do something. Be right back."

Sasuke and Sakura knew what she saw and Sakura gave Naruko a small kiss on her lips for luck. Naruko was in a daze for a bit before she walked over to the crowd pulling out one of her hoshi cards and put it in one of her jumpsuit pockets, ready for action.

**Tenten and Team Gai**

Tenten sat up slowly massaging the bruise on her cheek. She hated acting weak but Rock Lee, her teammate, thought that if they acted weak they could take a lot of the teams out that were overconfident along with her other teammate Neji Hyuuga. She wanted to give these stupid Genin a through beating but had to keep her skills quiet for now.

"Please just let us thru." She pleaded again, 'If I wasn't serious about being a Kunochi I could go into acting.' She thought with humor.

The Genin in front of her wearing a strange white and black get up with two large kunai strapped to his back just snorted at her seemingly pathetic display, "you should just go home and play with your dolls."

He went to slap her again and even thought Tenten could dodge it and so wanted to kill the boy for the doll comment, she loved playing with sharp pointy objects more, she had to let it hit to keep her acting up. She closed her eyes and waited for the slap. She heard skin slapping skin but did not feel any pain nor fall to the ground. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. There in front of her was a boy a few inches shorter then her wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit, his spiky blond hair held away from his eyes by his Hitai-ate holding back the Genin's hand with ease.

"There are four different things that piss me off. Those who harm my precious people, those who steal and kill for power, those who hate people with out getting to know them," He looked up at the Genin with emotionless icy blue eyes, "And men stupid enough to hit woman around me, just like you did."

Before the spiky black haired Genin knew what happened, the blond boy slammed his fist into the boy's stomach. He was sent flying just as the blond boy disappeared. Tenten looked around and saw him above the Genin with his legs up against his chest. He thrusted his legs out and his feet meet with the boy's stomach yet again making the boy get some more air time and the older teen slam into the ground. The smaller boy made a ten point landing and turned to watch the other boy guarding the door help his friend up.

"I thought you were the dead last!?!" The boy other guard said in surprise.

The boy smirked as he said, "I was only the dead last because I was not good with the theory on jutsus."

The boy walked away as everyone stared at him in awe. One was impressed with what he did while another just found a rival genius of hard work.

"Hey you," the boy heard making him turn around.

Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee, looked on as the boy turned around showing whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. Tenten somehow knew him from somewhere and waited for Neji to speak.

"What's your name?" Neji said in a superior tone.

The boy smiled a fox like smirk before saying, "Isn't it polite to give your name first?"

Neji was about to give it when the boy turned around and began walking away.

"I don't care now. I hope to see the three of you in the 'true' Chunin exam soon. I would be fun to fight you three."

Before anyone of them could stop him he vanished into thin air. The three of them looked around, with Neji using his Byakugan to search but did not find him at all.

**Over with the two guard Genin**

The two Genin who were guarding the door watched as Team Gai met one of Team Seven's people.

"So that's Gai's team, and I believe that the demon was one of Kakashi's students." The one with the two large kunai on his back said holding his stomach.

"Yeah, that demon really kick your ass huh?" The other said as they both made the ram seal.

"Shut up." The kunai wielding kid said as the both disengaged their henge to reveal two chunin level Shinobi.

"I believe the Demon was hiding something under a genjutsu Kotetsu," the chunin said with his right eye hidden under a huge bang of hair said to his friend.

"If we expose him hiding something under the genjutsu Izumo," Kotetsu said as he tried to sooth his burning stomach, "We might be in for a promotion; maybe we might even be called heroes."

As the two chunin examiners schemed to get our hero out of the running for Chunin said hero was rushing to meet up with his teammate.

**Where Sasuke and Sakura are**

As the other two members of Team Seven waited for their comrade, Sakura was getting pissed.

"I know it doesn't take Naruto long to beat a couple of Genin at his level." She said using Naruko's male name incase anyone was listening.

Just as Sakura finished Naruko appeared holding the time card in her right hand.

"I love this card," She said lovingly giving it a small kiss on the face before putting it up.

Sakura rushed towards Naruko while Sasuke just walked to her, "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine," She said with a small chuckle, "Two chunin are no match for me when surprised."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other questionly before Sasuke asked, "What are you talking about, those were Genin."

Naruko shook 'his' head as she said, "Those were Chunin, probably to persuade the Genin they found to quit, maybe an unofficial exam."

Sakura just shrugged her shoulder before walking toward the exam area, "Let's just get going, we only have thirty minuets before the exam starts."

Her teammates nodded their heads following the girl to the room they needed to go. Before they went far someone called out to them.

"Hey, you two with the dark eyes and blue eyes!!!"

All three turned towards the ceiling where there was a balcony for a bird's eye view of the floor bellow. There standing on the balcony was a teen a year older then Team Seven, wearing green spandex, orange leg warmers, with bandages wrapped around his for arms, wrist, and palms. He had a strange bowl shaped cut with HUGE caterpillar eyebrows and BIG buy eyes.

"Will you fight me now?" He asked Naruko and Sasuke making Sakura pissed at the same time.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

Well here we go again people. I'm going to wait about two weeks before I put up the next chapter so that the winners of the 'Make your own Ninja' contest will have time to finish them. Anyway here are the results for the polls so far.

Poll 1) should the Yondaime Hokage retake his position

Yes: 11

Wait a while but yes: 1

No: 3

Poll 2) should another person be revived and if so who?

(Added my two cents in here)

Yes: 12

No: 0

Poll 3) who should be revived

Hinata's mom: 1

Naruto's mom: 3

Mikoto Uchiha: 6

Obito Uhiha: 1

Hizashi Hyuuga: 1

Kin: 1

All three sound nin: 1


	18. Chapter 18 Notice to Contest Winners

"I'm putting this up early because JcPyrofire want me to contact the otehr winners of the "Make your own shinobi" contest. Darksaber's Naco and Darthvader 2209please contact her."**  
**

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 18**

**Council Problems, Sound Spies, and One Sided fights**

Hokage Sarutobi sighed as he listened to the Civilian part of the elder council. Let me tell you about the council. It is made up of three different groups, Clan heads, retired high level Shinobi (Jounin, Anbu and such) then what most Shinobi call the Civilian council.

"Why did you put that demon in the Chunin exams," One civilian council member shouted at the old professor, "Don't you know that when he gets enough power back he will kill us all!!!"

The old man just blocks out the complaints from the civilian council and then finally had enough.

He slams his hand onto the desk before he directs enough killing intent or KI at them to kill a puppy, "What I do with my Shinobi is none of your concern, you worry about your part of the council and I'll worry about the military part, GOT IT!!!"

The civilians ran out of their like scared rabbits after he finished. Sighs loudly and sits down puffing on his pipe. He looks over his desk again to see Hiashi and Danzo standing in front of his desk. The old professor instantly forms a few hand seals to activate a sound proof seal in the room.

"Have you found the spies yet?" He asks Hiashi and Danzo.

Hiashi shook his head as he spoke, "The elders are making it hard to find out who it is, and the branch members who could have known are dead thanks to the caged bird seal."

"I have Naruko looking it over but unfortunately she and the Kyuubi are not versed in human seals." Sarutobi said remembering the request Hiashi asked of both him and Naruko a few years back.

"Why is that," Danzo asked his old friend; "I thought that the Kyuubi was all knowing, and Naruko with her knowledge of mystic seals could help the Hyuuga family."

While Danzo may seem like an old military bird that thinks he knows all, he's actually quite nice. He was going to try and take over Konoha but a visit to Naruko when she was also killed made him change his mind. Soon him, Sarutobi, and Hiashi were working together to try and get all of Orochimaru's spies out of Konoha using Danzo's ROOT Anbu as a front. They were able to secretly get a lot of the small fries but they had yet to catch the big fish himself.

"Naruko's mystic seals could only go so far, and the Kyuubi only knows Demon seals which are different then our seals. Sarutobi said taking a puff from his pipe.

"What about the Chunin exams, surely some Shinobi who hate her will try and get her disqualified somehow." Hiashi said worried for his friend's daughter.

"Don't worry I have a plan for that." Sarutobi said puffing on his pipe.

"She also needs to learn about her father." Danzo said wondering how she will take it.

The Hokage nodded his bald head in agreement, "I would love too; but I made a promise to her father that I would not tell her anything until she's a chunin or sixteen years old."

"Is that why she is in the Chunin exam?" Hiashi said curious.

"Not really," Sarutobi said confusing the two council members more, "I believe Kakashi-san said it best, 'My team is beyond anything I would have even dreamed of in a Genin team. Not only do they work well together but they also are willing to work for what ever they need. I betting that when they make Chunin they would take off their masks fully and show the world the next Densetsu no Sannin,' and I agree with him."

Both men nodded their heads as they wondered what the little kitsune was doing now.

**With Naruko, her team and Rock Lee**

"A fight, right now?" Sasuke asked the boy on the balcony.

"Yes." The boy simply said before he jumps down to their level two stories down.

"My name is Rock Lee." He said pointing to himself as he gets up from his crouch before pointing to Naruko and Sasuke, "When you want to know a person's name you give your first, right?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Said after his sister, "Heh, so you know?"

"I want to fight both of you," Lee said as he got into a fighting stance keeping low to the ground, "I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan and a fellow dead last plus..."

Lee looks at Sakura who starts to get creeped out before the winks at her making Naruko growl softly in anger and Sasuke glare at the strange Genin.

Thankfully they didn't have to worry about Sakura flirting back, "EWWWW!!! THOSE LOWER EYE LASHES ARE, EWWWW!!!"

Sakura shivers before the poor girl glomps onto Naruko shaking like a leaf in the wind scared to death. Naruko could only hold onto the terrified girl and try to soothe her while Lee starts to act like a certain no eyed breeder when he hears the name 'Ivy' (At that moment said man instantly goes into the corner and mopes with a dark purple and black lined backdrop around him). Naruko slowly goes over to a near by wall and sits down with her back to it placing Sakura in her lap.

Lee gets out of his slump quickly and stands in front of the Number One Rookie, "I still wish to battle you and him in hopes of winner that lovely girl over."

Naruko instantly put her two cents in, "SHE'S NOT AND NEVER WILL BE YOUR GIRL TEME!!!" She shouts in her male voice pissed that someone would scare one of her girls.

"Don't worry Naruto," Sasuke said as he smirked, "It'll be over in five minutes."

Lee's face takes on a determined look as he watches Sasuke rush him.

'I'm sorry Gai-sensei… I may need to break your rules…I may need to use that move…!" He thinks as he burst into action.

Soon lee was just a foot from Sasuke and goes for a high with his left leg shouting, "KONOHA DAISENPU!!!"

Sasuke barely ducks the high spin kick form the super fast Genin and sees him going for another spin kick but lower.

'Can't dodge,' he thinks to himself, 'got to block.'

Sasuke raises his hands to block but somehow it slipped thru his guard and hit his left cheek and mouth sending him flying.

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura shouts after she got out of her terror fest.

Naruko on the other hand was flabbergasted sweating up a storm at what she saw, "Oh shit," She said softly surprising Sakura.

"What is it Naruko-chan?" Sakura asked softly as to not let Lee hear her.

"He's using speed."

Sakura just looked at her girlfriend curiously as Naruko shouts her brother a warning.

"SASUKE!!! HE'S BUSTING OUT THE SPEED ATTACKS ON YOU!!!"

Sasuke's eyes instantly widen as he heard this. Lee however just raised a single caterpillar eyebrow.

"The dead last is right, how did you know?" He asked Naruko.

Naruko smirked before she said, "I'm working on the same thing basically. I'm trying to be as fast as my hero the Yondaime Hokage."

"Enough talking let us finish our fight." Lee said getting into another stance.

"Yes," Sasuke said with his head down, "Let's."

He looked up and his eyes shown with the evolved Sharingan spinning. Sakura gasped as she saw that, she had heard about Sasuke evolving his doujutsu beyond the other Uchihas but she never thought that she would see it.

"Sasuke has this in the bag!!!" She said while wiggling in Naruko's lap.

Naruko's face was grave as she watched the fight, "Don't count bushy brows out yet."

Before Sakura could ask what her love what she was talking about she heard a loud 'whack!!!' She turned around to see Sasuke flying in the air and Lee bellow where he was with his foot extended to where Sasuke's chin would be.

'I'm to slow.' Sasuke thought, he could see that attack coming but he body could not react in time.

Lee crouched down to the ground before disappearing and reappearing bellow the flying Genin his body exactly the same position as Sasuke was shouting, "Kage Buyo!!!"

"Sasuke groaned as he felt Lee bellow him before saying, "You're using the only weakness the Sharingan has."

"Connect." Lee said as the bandages on his arms unraveled.

"Weakness???" Sakura said to herself before looking towards Naruko.

"Everything has a weakness to it Sakura;" Naruko said sage like, "From the most powerful of techniques to the most powerful people has some small weakness to them. The elements we Shinobi use, the taijutsu styles, even the bloodline all over the world have some sort of weakness."

As Naruko was talking to Sakura Lee was talking to Sasuke, "You get an advantage through the Sharingan but your taijutsu is a little different."

Sasuke smirks as he knows what Lee was talking about, "Even if my eyes see what you are doing my body can not react fast enough to counter."

"Exactly, but tell me thing do you know the two different type of strong people?"

"No remind me," Sasuke said grunting in pain.

Lee smirks thinking that Sasuke did not know being what he was, "There are two different types of strong people, the genius types and the hardworking types. If your Sharingan is a genius type from the Uchiha blood line, I am simply a hardworking type that has master only taijutsu."

Sasuke smirks as he hears this, he heard the same lecture from Naruko when he first gained the Sharingan and she still kicked his ass.

Lee went on, "you could say that my ultimate taijutsu is the worst possible match up for your Sharingan, and I'll prove with this technique THAT HARD WORK SURPASSES GENIUS!!!"

'What the hell is he planning???' Sasuke thought as he heard that claim

Before Lee could use his technique he felt something tugging on his left bandage.

'Huh?" He thought as he looked to his left.

He looks and sees a simple pinwheel pinning his bandage to the wall.

"That's!!!" Was all he could say.

Naruko and Sakura looked to their right where the pinwheel came from and saw a huge tortoise with a leaf Hitai-ate tied around his neck and swirls on each of the plates on his back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH LEE!!!" he said in a rough voice surprising everyone.

**Next Time!!!**

Naruko: "What the heck is that tortoise doing indoors and did it talk?!?"

Tortoise: "Lee!!! That technique is forbidden!!!"

Sasuke: 'I lost to this weirdo?"

Sakura: "AN OLDER LEE!!! HE HAS EVEN THICKER EYEBROWS!!!"

Naruko and Sakura: "NEXT TIME!!! LEE'S TEACHER, LET THE EXAMS BEGIN!!!"

Sasuke: "This thing is getting fun, this Chunin exam."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Alright people, since I'm going at a good pace using both the Manga and the Anime as guides I'm going to start giving little previews to what going to happen next chapter. And now the results so far for the Polls I've decide to add another one while destroying the poll to bring someone to life. A lot to you do want to bring someone to life so I'm just going to change it some something else. I was thinking of adding some gear from a few Japanese Kamen Rider shows like Ryuuki and Blade. What do you think?"

Poll 1) should the Yondaime Hokage retake his position

Yes: 14

Wait a while but yes: 2

No: 3

Poll 2) who should be revived

Hinata's mom: 1

Naruto's mom: 5

Mikoto Uchiha: 6

Obito Uhiha: 2

Hizashi Hyuuga: 1

Kin: 2

All three sound Nin: 1

Hinata, Naruko, and Sasuke's mothers: 3

Poll 3) should I add Kamen Rider Ryuuki and Kamen Rider Blade gear to this story?

Yes: 1 (My self)

No:

"Also this is a notice to Darksaber's Naco and Darthvader2209; please contact JcPyrofire about your characters. I'm may be going on a little trip to Florida with my grandmother in a couple day for about ten day to two weeks I will set another chapter up if I'm not then wait about another two weeks for you to finish up. See you later."


	19. Chapter 19

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 19**

**Lees' Teacher, Let The Exams Begin!!!**

"That's Enough Lee!!!" A turtle said surprising Team Seven and making Lee sweat.

Before Lee knew it he felt his bandage on his left arm start tugging and he started to fall to the ground. He was able to curl himself into a ball spinning a bit before landing safely on the ground.

'What's going on?!?" Was all Sasuke could think as he fell to the ground.

"Snap out of it!!" Naruko and Sakura said together as he fell to the ground.

Sasuke was able to snap out of it in time to protect himself from the fall as the other people of Team Seven watched in disbelief.

'I knew there were other people that could surpass me at the moment; but I never knew I see one now.' That was all that Naruko could think of as she turned back to Lee and the Turtle.

"So you were watching." Lee said softly to the turtle kneeling on the ground looking away from the turtle.

"Lee!!!" the turtle said, "That technique is forbidden!!!"

"I'm sorry I just," Before Lee could 'Explain' further the turtle glared at him making Lee extremely scared.

"Is that his sensei?" Sakura asked Naruko as they got up to help Sasuke.

"I don't know," Naruko said as they helped Sasuke stand while watching Lee try to explain him self.

"It might be a watch dog of some type for Lee's true teacher," Sasuke grunted out as he tried to overcome his injuries.

"YOU FOOL!!!" They heard the turtle shout making Lee cringe, "You think you can get with an excuse like that?!? You already know what it means for a Shinobi to reveal his special techniques…!!"

Lee could only say, "Yes," In his shame.

'Damn,' Sasuke thought as he wiped some blood from his lips, 'I lost to this weirdo?'

"Are you ready to pay?" the turtle asks Lee

"Yes."

"Then here comes Gai Sensei!!!"

As the turtle said that a huge cloud of smoke pops into existence above the turtle's shell which blew away to reveal Lee's Sensei. He was an older version of lee with thicker eyebrows and a jounin vest over his green spandex. He had his right hand pointing to the ceiling while the left formed the OK sign upside down as he looked thru the circle his thumb and pointer finger made.

"Gee!!!" He said in a loud voice, "You guys are the Epitome of youth!!!"

Team Seven's eyes instantly turn into white circles with black outlines as their jaws dropped to the floor. (Think of the way they looked when they first meet Gai in the Manga.) Sakura screeched loudly and clamped onto Naruko shaking like a leaf.

"Huge eyebrows, so gross." Was all Sakura could say as she shook in fear.

"Hey!!!" Stop insulting Gai-Sensei!!!" Lee screamed at Team seven.

"SHUT UP!!!" Naruko shouted in her male voice, "ALL THSES FREAKS KEEP APEPARING!!! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO ACT!?!?"

"WHAT DID YOU…?!?" Lee started before he was interrupted.

"Lee." Gai said to lee turning the boy's attention to him.

Oh!!! Yea..." Lee started to ask turning to his teacher.

"YOU FOOL!!!" Gai Shouted Hitting Lee in the cheek making the tick eye browed boy go sailing thru the air.

Team Seven could only watch in stunned amazement at the two while Sasuke gained a small tick above his left eye.

Gai knelt down to his student and asked, "Are you…Are you…"

"Sensei," Lee said slowly getting up as he looked at his teacher.

Both men started crying 'Manly tears' as they embraced in a 'manly hug'

"That's enough lee." Gai said as he held his student, "You don't need to say it."

"Sensei!!!" Lee cried out as he hugged his teacher harder.

Team Seven's expression instantly shifted to 'What the fuck?!?" While Sasuke began wondering how he lost to the weirdoes. As lee and Gai hugged Sakura and Naruko began talking to each other.

"What the heck just happened?" Naruko asked in wonder.

"I have no clue," Sakura said also in wonder.

"How could I lose to that weirdo?" Sasuke asked them.

"Well it kina like that old expression about quiet people and bedroom activities, the weirder Shinobi are the more powerful they might be." Naruko said in a bit of wisdom.

While Team Seven was talking Gai shifted his eyes towards the, "Theses kids are Kakashi's…"

Sakura, who got off her lover looked at the man and his clone flinching when she saw him staring at them, "Oh, no…He's looking over here…"

"Hey you guys," Gai called out to Naruko and her team, "How's Kakashi Sensei?"

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"Know him?" He said with a small chuckle.

Sasuke watched him with unblinking eyes and before he knew it the guy was gone in a flash.

'Huh?' Was all he could think before Gai spoke up behind them.

"People refer to us as 'Eternal Rivals'…" The green wearing Shinobi said as Team Seven instantly turned to him wondering who he did that, "50 wins, and 49 loses, I'm Stronger then Kakashi." He finished with a huge eye blinding smile and a thumb's up.

'No way,' Sasuke thought as he tried to wrap his brain around what just happened, 'His Speed is above Kakashi's. Is he even human???'

"See?!?" Lee screeched, "Gai Sensei is incredible!!!"

"Sorry about lee," Gai said pointing to his face, "I promise on this face it won't happen again."

'Two words for these two," Naruko thought as she looked form Gai to Lee and back, 'Plastic Surgery.'

"You guy's and Lee should head over to the classroom," Gai said as he threw a kunai at the pinwheel holding Lee's Bandages to the wall.

Naruko watched as the kunai hit the pinwheel allowing Lee to roll up the bandage around his arm. Naruko looked closely with her Youkai enhanced eyes and saw that Lee's hands had scarring and burses on top of one another. Some very old, others looking yesterday fresh.

"Good luck Lee. Later." Gai said before he left at blinding speeds.

As Lee finished rolling the bandages around his arm he began speaking, "Sasuke-kun, I'll say one more thing. The truth is I came to test by abilities." Smirking Lee said, "I lied before. Most likely the strongest Konoha Genin is on my team. I entered to defeat him… and you're also one of my targets."

"Be prepared during the Exam!!!" He said giving them one final warning before jumping back to the floor he was on and rushing to meet his teammates.

The three friends just stood their thinking about what they had just seen. Naruko had His hands behind her head looking towards the ceiling, while Sakura clenched her fist trying to figure out what just happened, and Sasuke stood where he was glaring at the ground.

"Did you see his hands Aniki?" Naruko said in her female voice wanting to get her point across.

"I did," was all that Sasuke said as he clenched his fists at his stupidity for underestimating the boy he just fought.

"What do you mean, Naru-chan?" Sakura asked a little worried.

"Thick-brow had a lot of brushing and cuts around his hands. Probably from training hard…everyday, a hell of a lot more then us that's for sure."

"Yeah," Was all that Sasuke could say as he thought back to the fight.

Sakura looked at her lover and brother figure worried about them tremendously.

Sasuke clenched his fist harder before he got his sister and her lover's attention with a, "Pft."

Both girls turned to Sasuke as he smirked widely happy for some new battles.

"This thing is getting fun, this Chunin exam…"

Both girls thought for a bit before their face gained a smirk similar to Sasuke's as they agreed with him.

"Ready to go, Imouto, Sakura?!?" Sasuke asked turning to the door that led to the classroom they needed to go.

"HELL YEAH!!!" The two girls shouted before they three started walking to the exam.

Soon the trio was finally at the place they needed to go for the exam. When they got there they were shocked to see Kakashi standing in fornt of the door, without his book as well!!!

"Well you all came, now you can properly take the test." The Jounin-sensei said with a lazy eye.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said a little confused.

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by team of three." Kakashi said.

"So when you said that the test was an individual choice that was another test?" Naruko said a little confused.

"It'd a mandatory test, just in case two members of a team try and bully another into taking the test." Kakashi said before his single showing eye turned up into a U, "But I knew you would take it with out bullying one another, Thank you for making me proud."

All of Team Seven smiled along with their sensei before the silver haired man moved to the side of the hall.

"Now go." He said as his team walked forward to the Chunin Exam.

"Yeah!!!" Naruko said, "Let's go," Sakura said right behind her as they walked ot the door opening it to their future.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Looks like I'm here to say for now. At the start of the Second Exam I'm going to close the polls for if the Yondaime is going back into office after he is revived and who should be revived as well. Here are the results so far for the polls."

Poll 1) should the Yondaime Hokage retake his position

Yes: 16

Wait a while but yes: 3

No: 2

Poll 2) who should be revived

Hinata's mom: 1

Naruto's mom: 5

Mikoto Uchiha: 6

Obito Uhiha: 2

Hizashi Hyuuga: 1

Kin: 2

All three sound Nin: 1

Hinata, Naruko, and Sasuke's mothers: 5

Poll 3) should I add Kamen Rider Ryuuki and Kamen Rider Blade gear to this story for Naruko?

Yes: 1

No: 2


	20. Chapter 20

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 20**

**Challenges and Secrets**

(This one's going to be fairly long, about seven or eight pages. If you like the length, just tell me and I'll keep using the length.)

Soon as Team Seven walked thru the door, they stopped in their tracks. In front of them was a huge number of Shinobi either sitting or standing around all who instantly turned to them as the door opened.

'There all taking the exam!!!' Sakura thought as she looked over the classroom.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura-chan," They heard and turned to see Ino rushing towards them dragging her teammates, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi behind her, "You made it!!!"

Over the weeks after the Wave mission Ino Became friends with the rest of Team Seven revealing that while she did have a crush on the Uchiha she knew when to keep it in check. They were wearing the regular clothing with Ino the only one happy to see Team Seven.

(I won't describe what they wore I'm too lazy at the moment.)

"We were held back by a stupid caterpillar eyed Genin," Sakura said shivering at the memory.

Ino looked at Sakura sadly before Shikamaru had to ruin the moment, "Are you three taking this stupid test as well? Just don't die…"

Before he knew it he was on the ground with three huge goose eggs on his head courtesy of the girls, including Naruko in her disguise. Before they could pound the idiot some more the rookie Genin at the door heard someone call out to them in a rough voice.

"Yahoo, found you!!!"

They looked to the side and saw Hinata with her team walking towards them. One was a boy with a boy on his head and red triangle marks on his cheeks bellow his eyes called, Kiba Inuzuka, another had on shades and a grey coat with a tall neck on buttoned all the way up. His name was Shino Aburama.

"Well, Well, Everyone's assembled." Kiba said with a cocky grin.

Shikamaru sighs as he got up saying, "Geez… You guys too?"

"I see… All nine of this year's rookie Genin are taking the exam." Kiba said as his team stopped walking near them. I wonder how far we will get… Eh Sasuke-kun." Dog boy said at the end mockingly.

Sasuke snorted using a bit of his mask before saying, "You seem confident Kiba."

"We did a lot of training," Kiba said with a cocky smirk, "We won't lose to you."

Naruko, hearing an opening pointed to Kiba and spoke in her male voice, "Alright then, how about a bet?"

Kiba's smirk got wider before he said, "Name it."

"If anytime during the exam we meet each other, we must fight either during the next Second part of the exam or the third if were paired up. If our team or one of your teammates wins you have to die your hair pink and bow to me and call me master anytime we meet for three weeks."

Everyone who knew them or at least Naruko's mask gasped at the bold statement while Kiba's smirk went from ear to ear before laughing loudly.

"Okay," He said after he finished, "But if our team wins you have to wear to dress like a whore in your Oiroke no jutsu form and ask a guy out on a date."

On the outside Naruto gulped in fear while inside, 'BRING IT ON BITCH!!!'

"Okay but you have to swear on your ninken while I swear on my dream of becoming the Hokage."

"Deal," Kiba said and they shook on it.

"Hey you guys," They heard to the side again, "You guys should be more quiet."

They turn to the side to see an older teen wearing a flabby black short sleeved shirt with a white shirt under it; he also wore black ninja pants with a white sash over his waist with black Shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves that went up a few inches past his forearm with glasses over his eyes, a leaf Hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead.

"You guys are rookies right out of the academy aren't you?" he said in a shame on you voice, "this isn't a picnic."

"Who do you think you are?" Ino said a little annoyed at the boy.

"I'm Kabuto, "He said with a strange smirk, "But instead of that, look behind you."

"Behind us?" Sakura asked before they all looked and saw three Shinobi wearing Hitai-ate around their heads with three lines going up and down.

"Those people behind you," Kabuto said as Sakura gulped in slight fear and Naruko glared at them, "Are from Amegakure, and they have short tempers."

"Can't be a short as dog boy here," Naruko said pointing to Kiba who shouted in indignity.

Kabuto just rolled his eyes as he reached for a pouch on his left side, "Everyone is nervous about the exam, so quiet down before you cause a scene."

The rookie nine turned back to Kabuto as he continued on, "Well, I can't blame you, you're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I use to be."

Sakura looked at Kabuto with a critical eyes and asked, "Um, Kabuto-san right," Getting confirmation she continued on, "Is this your second time in the exam?"

"Nope," He said reaching into his pouch, "My seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year."

"Wow, you must know a lot." Sakura said in surprise as Sasuke and Naruko got suspicious about the older Genin.

"He he," Kabuto laughed a bit as he rummaged in his pouch for something and pulled out a few cards, "Then I'll share some info with you cute Genin, with the nin-info cards."

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura asked never hearing of such things.

After a brief lesson nin-info cards he pulled out a card with the elemental nations of it with towers where the hidden villages of each country was, "It seems like a team form Takigakuri is participating."

Team seven looked at each other in surprise before Sakura asked Kabuto, "Do you have any information on them?"

Kabuto sighed before he put the card back in his stack of Nin-info cards, "While I have some info on many of the participants, I have none with the Genin from Takigakuri, they just got here yesterday."

"Do you have any information on Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee of Konoha?" Sasuke asked wondering something.

"You know their names so it should be easy," Kabuto said before he swiped his hand across the deck pulling out tow cards holding them in front of his face.

"Show me."

First Kabuto did Lee's info not really surprising Team Seven but when it came to Gaara's info they were shocked to their core.

"He came from each mission without a scratch!!!" Sakura asked stupified by what she just heard.

'Even with Kyuubi-niichan I get hurt and while they do heal quickly coming form each mission without a scratch is impossible.' Naruko thought to herself while said demon fox was sleeping at the moment.

"K-kinda make you w-wonder if the o-other are the same." Hinata said wanting to hold onto her love but couldn't at the moment.

"Well," Kabuto said as he put up his nin-info cards in his pouch, "while there may not be people like Gaara in the exam there are still a lot of talented people here from Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and Oto. While I would not worry about Oto, their relatively a new village, the other I would. This isn't going to be easy."

Naruko looked down at the ground in thought making Sakura and Hinata wonder if she was okay and Sakura was about to comfort her when she shot her head up smirking at Kabuto, "If This was going to be easy I would have made Hokage many times over."

Naruko walked in front of the rookie Nine and everyone in the classroom began glaring at her sending as much KI as they could. Naruko's smirk could only get wider as she felt the mild KI.

'Compare to Kyuubi-niichan's this is nothing, hey Niichan!!!' She said to herself in the beginning before calling out to her sister.

"What do you want brat?" She asked waking up.

'I need a little help.'

After reviewing her memories Kyuubi decided to help her little sister. Both of them focused their KI and Youkai at the Genin in front of them making sure to bypass any Konoha Nin.

Naruko's eyes turned red while her pupil turned into slits, "If you want to taste the ground feel free to attack." She said in an evil voice.

She reigned in the combined KI turning her human eyes back to normal before walking back to her team. Sakura pulled her to the side and berated her in a harsh whisper.

"What the hell are you doing?!?"

Naruko smiled before pointing to the group of Genin in the front of the room.

"What the hell was that?!?" One Genin from Grass asked his teammates.

"Are all Konoha Shinobi like that?" Another person asked her team.

"I'm not stocking around to find out." One more said to his mates.

Soon at least five teams walked out of the room with as much dignity as they could. Kakashi who was acting as a watch dog looking for any Genin teams without three people. The single eyed man sighed in boredom wanting a little action. He heard the door opening behind him and watched as some teams walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed they hauled ass out of their like the devil himself was after them.

'What the hell just happened?!?' Kakashi thought as he watched the teams go.

Sakura watched in disbelief as the teams went while Naruko just smirked as she heard them run after the door closed. Sakura looked back at Naruko wondering what just happened as Naruko seemed to read her mind.

"Just getting rid of the opposition Sakura."

Before anything else could happen there was a loud voice that called out, "QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!!!"

There was a huge explosion of smoke in the front of the classroom that got everyone's attention. When the smoke cleared there was at least twenty to more adults there all wearing grey jackets, pants with black belts with a Konoha Hita-ate either on their foreheads, necks or over their eyes. The person in front of them, holding his hand in front of his chest with the pointer and middle finger pointing to the air wearing the same thing except with a black trench coat and his hita-ate worn like a bandana over his head.

"Thanks for waiting," he said in a rough voice, "I'm Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin selection Exam's first test."

Ibiki glared at the lot of Genin causing some of them that braved Naruko's KI to think twice about staying.

"Before we get started I will say this," As soon as everyone was looking towards him he started, "There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will fail immediately." He said as his eyes turned hard, "Do I make myself clear?"

One Oto Genin smirked before saying to his teammates, "This exam sounds easy."

"We will now start the first test of the Chunin exam." Ibiki continued on.

"Instead of your current seating arrangements," Ibiki held up a small white tab with a black one it, "You will pick one of these tabs and sit in your assigned seat."

One of the adults behind him held up a large stack of papers as Ibiki continued, "We will hand out your exams afterwards."

All the rookies who knew Naruto AKA Naruko turned to the orange wearing kid whose eyes widen to the size of plates as her jaw hit the ground.

"Oh shit." She said softly forgetting her mask for the moment.

Soon the all the Genin lined up to the desk in fornt of the class where stood behind the desk while two Examiners, the same one that saw Naruko fight, stood beside a box the held the tabs. Naruko stood in the middle of the line worried to death. Sakura was behind her and lightly patted her on the shoulder giving her some of her strength for the test.

She lined in a bit and whispered to her, "I know you can do it."

Naruko nodded her head to her and stood a little bit taller knowing that her girls were behind her. Soon she was up next and just as she was reaching into the box the examiner with the single bandage around his head and over the bridge of his nose grabbed her wrist. He looked her over with a critical eye before he said something that scared her to death.

"Why do you have a henge on you?" He asked.

That little sentence got Naruko and Sakura sweating bullets when they heard that and Naruko decides to say, "It's for personal reasons."

The other examiner glared at her before he said, "Take it off."

Sakura, who was wondering what she should do when got pissed when she heard that said, "Why should he? I bet there are a few Genin with a Henge over them."

"That maybe," The one holding Naruko's wrist said, "Be he's the only one he caught so she needs to take it off to take the test."

Naruko glared at the one holding her wrist before pulling her wrist free and shouted, "It's not for cheating it for personal reasons!!!"

The two Genin and the two examiners started arguing like little kids giving Ibiki, who knew about Naruko's secret, a headache. Soon he remembers what the Hokage told him before the Exam and started doing forming seals he ended the line of seals with the rams seal making his pointer and middle finger glowing blue before he transferred it to his right fingers hiding that hand bellow the desk as he leaned forward.

"I know the best way to handle this." He said making the squabbling people look at him.

"How?" Naruko asked worried.

"This," and Ibiki quickly placed his right fingers on Naruko's forehead shouting, "KAI!"

**Second POV (Everyone that does not know about Naruko's secret)**

A big cloud of smoke enveloped Naruto while Sakura and Hinata shouted out to him. Soon the smoke disappeared revealing Naruto but not the Naruto many people knew. This Naruto was a girl that wore a dark yellow semi-tight shirt with red pants that had a leather belt holding it up, a black cape over her shoulders and strange shoes on her feet. Her hair was tied up in a long braid that reached her to the middle of her back. If that wasn't enough to get people staring then the gold fox ears and tails with white tips did.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Kiba shouted from his seat as everyone else tried to make sense of what just happened.

**Back to third POV**

Naruko wondered what the hell to do when she decided to do what one of her favorite main character from on of her manga says, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki. Sorry about this."

That simple statement caused many a face fault, enough to make the whole school rumble from the massive face fault.

**Next Chapter**

With Naruko's secret out, the Chunin exam takes a turn for the weird.

Naruko: "Sorry about this."

After order is back in place the first test for the chunin exam begins.

Ibiki: "Here are the rules for this test."

But will Naruko have a nervous break down?

Naruko: 'This is seriously bad!!!'

Or will she make overcome her only weakness?

Sasuke and Sakura: 'This test is about cheating the right way!!!'

Find out next time on…

Naruko and Sasuke: "THE DEVILS' WHISPERS!!!"

Hinata: "I know you can do it Naru-chan. I believe in you"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well that's that. I've received word that at least two of the winners for the 'Make your own Shinobi' contest is done. I can seem to get the last one and I will use another Shinobi form one of the two winners if the last one does not contact them. But for now here are the results for the polls!!!"

Poll 1) should the Yondaime Hokage retake his position

Yes: 18

Wait a while but yes: 4

No: 2

Poll 2) who should be revived

Hinata's mom: 1

Naruto's mom: 5

Mikoto Uchiha: 5

Obito Uhiha: 2

Hizashi Hyuuga: 1

Kin: 2

All three sound Nin: 1

Hinata, Naruko, and Sasuke's mothers: 11

Poll 3) should I add Kamen Rider Ryuuki and Kamen Rider Blade gear to this story?

Yes: 1

No: 3

"Since a few people don't want to let Naruko have the Kamen Rider gear I was thinking of she won't get it and a new poll is in place. Look bellow."

New Poll 3) who should be in Sasuke's Harem of four along with Haku?

"Get to voting. I will keep this one open until the end of the preliminaries after the Second Test. See ya later!!!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 21**

**The Devils' Whispers!!!**

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko said rubbing the back of her neck, "Sorry about this."

Everyone who did not face fault at what she said had their jaws on the ground. The only people who did not was the rest of Team seven, Hinata, the Jounin and a few chunin that knew, with the team from Takigakuri not effected either.

"I knew it was her!!!" One of them a freckled face boy with sparkling grey eyes and a shocking purple Mohawk, before he tried to get the for girl's attention, he wore light blue pants with a white belt that had a pouched attached, a mesh shirt with a midnight blue hooded cloak on his shoulders and white sweatbands on his wrists, his Hitai-ate around his neck.

Before he could call out to the poor kitsune one of his teammates behind him, a girl with cinnamon brown hair that was cut very short and very shaggy, with hazel green eyes and very, very, pale skin, slapped him upside the head, "Shut up Baka!!!" She whispered harshly to him, "Do you want us to get kicked out?!?"

She wore a black V neck sleeveless top over a mesh with baggy dark grey short, her black banded Hitai-ate acting like a belt. She had on knee high black boots, a pouch on her belt/Hitai-ate, and bandages wrapped around her arms form her wrists to her shoulder. Her forearm from her wrist to her elbow had black studded bands with black gloves protecting her hands that had metal covering her knuckles.

The third teammate, another boy short dark auburn hair, lightly tanned skin, and brown eyes, sighed before he tired to restore order between his comrades. He wore his Hitai-ate on his forehead with a black long sleeved shirt, red vest with matching gloves, dark brown pants with standard issue Shinobi Sandals. He also had a Bo Staff and a Katana on his back, the handle of the Katana over his right shoulder, the Bo Staff over his left.

Over with the Suna Team, Temari was looking at Naruko with starry eyes, drool running down her chin. You see this tough girl is one of the biggest Furry/Lesbian fan of Sunagakure. When every there is a movie, plushy, or picture of a furry girl, mainly foxes, she has to get them. And when she doesn't her anger can even scare Gaara. As she stared at the Kawaii kitsune Kankuro and Gaara play rock, paper, scissors to see who would wake her from her daydream. Kankuro was the unlucky one and snapper her finger in front of his sister face to wake her up.

"Remember the mission," He whispers to her.

Temari instantly remembers and tries to push back all the hentai thought out of her mind but it was not helping with how Naruko was acting at the moment. She even went as far as to smack her head with her fan, to no avail.

Back over with Naruko and the Examiners, The two who were plotting to take Naruko were surprised as hell when they saw the true Naruko. They instantly tuned to Ibiki to complain, but before they could start Ibiki raised his hand to silence them.

"I already know about Naruko and her secret, hell a lot of Jounin and a few Chunin know. It was not really a high level secret, just a personally one."

A few Chunin how knew nodded their heads making the two who were plotting against Naruko to start steaming in fury.

"Get your number and get gaki." Ibiki said with a grunt and a small smile.

Naruko's face broke in half with a grin before she said, loudly, "Thanks ossan!!!" And grabbed her number before he got her, soon she was in her seat and back to be depressed.

While Naruko was going out of her mind with worry, Kiba was plotting, 'I bet Hinata did not know about that. I bet I could get her heart now.' As he thought he began dreaming about what he thought might happen.

**Kiba's Chibi Day Dream**

Chibi Hinata gasped when she saw the female Naruto, "You're a girl!!!" She said in a helium version of her voice, "I don't like you anymore." She turns her nose up and walks away while the chibi Naruko just shrugs and walks away to try and get Sakura.

"I'm here for you Hinata!!!" A chibi Kiba popped up with a chibi Akamaru who yips happily.

"Oh Kiba you're so cool!!!" Chibi Hinata said with stars in her eyes, "Why did I ever throw you're love away?!?" Chibi Hinata glomps onto Chibi Kiba who starts cackling like a mad man.

**End Day Dream**

Back in the real world, Kiba was cackling just like his day dream self making every one near him get as far as they could from the Mad Man, or dog in his case. Before it could get worst Ibiki got anything he could near by him and threw it at Kiba. Before the dog boy knew it he was eating chalk dust with an imprint of a chalkboard eraser in his forehead.

"Shut up!!!" Ibiki said pissed, "Or your team is disqualified!!!"

Kiba instantly felt three pairs of eyes on him and looked to see Hinata glaring at him her

Byakugan at full power with Shino glaring along side her. While the bug boy's glare was watered down a bit by his sunglasses it was still effective one making Kiba hide beneath his desk with only his the top of his head and his eyes peaking over with Akamaru hiding in his jacket. He didn't want to know where the last pair of eyes were because they felt just as potent, maybe even more then, Hinata Byakugan enhanced glare

While Kiba was daydreaming, the girl from Takigakuri was what this test could be about, and was very moody about it, 'I thought I left this all back at the Academy,' she thought before Kiba disturbed her with his cackling.

She glared at the dog boy that many would say could scare a battle scared Hyuuga.

Back over with Naruko, The fox girl was frantic. Paper test were her worst subject. She knew her jutsu and the best way to use them but when it came to trying to explain it she was doomed. She was so into her depression she did not know that someone special sat beside her.

"Naru-chan," Naruko heard besides her making her swivel her head to the right to see Hinata beside her.

"Let's do our best." Hinata said with a small smile on her slightly blushing face.

Naruko could only nod her head before going back to being depressed. As the kitsune became depressed Ibiki began explaining the test.

"Do not turn over your test," He said picking up a piece of chalk, "Listen closely to what I have to say."

Soon Ibiki began explaining the ten point subtraction system per Shinobi and the Thirty point Subtraction system per team. At one point Sakura had to smack her head and wanted to ask a question when her inner self harshly reminded her that the Bastard, as inner Sakura called Ibiki, didn't want any questions. It was the final rule that got Team Seven as Sakura began to think on how her team might pass.

"And the final rule those that lose all their points during the test and thought that don't answer correctly will fail along with their other teammates." Ibiki said with a glare on the last part.

Team Seven instantly began to silently freak out while Naruko got deeper into her depression.

"The Exam will last one hour," Ibiki said ignoring the sweating Genin, "BEGIN!!!"

'I'm fucked,' Naruko thought as Sakura began to pray that Naruko won't get zero points.

Sakura flipped her test over and began to look it over, 'What the hell?!?" Sakura thought as she looked over the test, 'Naru-chan if fucked.' She was about to answer the question when her inner self gave her pause.

"Something not right" Inner Sakura said to her, "There's something's missing."

'What do you mean?' Sakura asked her inner self

Inner Sakura hummed before her eyes snapped open, "I've got it!!!"

Sasuke was looked over the test before he snorted, 'I can't answer a single question."

He looked to the sides of the room where the examiners were watching them like hawks, 'What's with the looks? It's like they want us to cheat.'

Watching them for a few minutes he saw them mark something on their clip boards, 'They're probably marking checks on those sheets.'

He began thinking about what Ibiki said the Jounin's last words playing over and over again in Sasuke's mind before his squinted eyes snapped open, 'Wait a second,' His eyes went back to normal as he began smirking, 'I see so that's it. This test isn't about intelligence but something else entirely.'

Inner Sakura and Sasuke thought as one, 'This is about cheating the right way!!!'

Naruko looked over the test trying to reason with her self that surviving through what she has would be enough to get her through this. She looked over the test going over question after question. Soon she looked up with a doomed expression covering her face.

'This is seriously, seriously bad!!!' She thought before she began thinking over and over, 'what should I do?'

The team from Takigakuri was also looking over the test; the auburn haired boy had a look on his face that read, 'I DIDN'T STUDY FOR THIS!!!' The tomboy girl looked over the test, frowning before spending a minute glaring at the examiners around her, especially Ibiki, before she began to bit her lip thinking. The last member of the Taki team looked over the test before he began to laugh slightly as thought he was looking at a comic, his genius mind behind his goofball self not even working in over time.

Sasuke looked over at her sister thinking, 'See thru this Naruko, you're smarter then you look. I just hope your depression does not cloud your judgment.'

All around the room the Genin began cheating in anyway they could. Kankuro had a puppet disguised as an Examiner to look for answers; Kiba and Shino were using their partners to gather information while the girl from Kati looked over his test using her speed to her advantage. The dark auburn hair boy was using mirrors hidden in the ceiling along with chakra strings to gather answers along with Tenten doing the same except she was helping Lee out as well.

'Lee," She thought, 'If you can see this touch your Hitai-ate.'

Lee saw the mirrors and moved his Hitai-ate to his forehead while the two Hyuugas used their Byakugan with Hinata's hiding her under a low level illusion spell that Naruko was able to teacher her and Sakura. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy a guy's arm movements while a team form sound listened to another's pencil movements to gain his answers.

While all this was happening Naruko was going crazy, 'Damn it!!! My only chance to cheat!!! I'm running out of time!!!" Before could start cheating a Kunai flew past her and dug itself into the person's paper behind her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" He yelled at one of the examiners who standing at the time.

"You messed up five times," He said with a smirk, "You fail."

The guy just looked at the examiner in shock as Ibiki ordered his teammates to leave. Naruko took that as a sign not to cheat and was about to go at it again when she heard something talk to her so softly that only her kitsune ears could hear it.

"Naru-chan," Hinata said softly to her while looking at her test, "I know you can do it. I believe in you," Hinata turned her head towards Naruko who was finally able to see the Illusion over Hinata's eyes.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruko said softly as she slip her right hand under her desk and patted Hinata on her leg near her making the girl blush brightly.

Naruko looked around before she began thinking of a way to cheat. Soon she decided on something and placed her right hand over her face chanting softly. After she finished she took her hand away without even changing anything, or so the Examiners thought. What happened was that Naruko placed an illusion over her eyes using her Mana before activating her Sora Sharingan.

Back over with the team from Taki, The girl finally finished copying off of Kiba while the Mohawk boy was snoozing the test away already finished with it, 'What a baka, He may be smart but he's so stupid as well.'

Sasuke was finishing copying hitting the jackpot with the guy while Sakura finally finished using a combination of her mind with some cheating as well.

'I bet Ino will want to look over my test so we better prepare for her.' Sakura told her inner self as she began meditating.

Ino saw that Sakura was ready and used her Jutsu, but instead of taking over the girl she entered her mind. While her teammate's watcher her in silence.

**In Sakura's Mind**

When Ino reached Sakura's mind she landed in a copy of Naruko's home, thought Ino didn't know that. She looked around and saw Sakura on the couch leaning in with a smirk on her face. The only think different about this Sakura was her Hitai-ate. Instead of the Konoha leaf symbol it was the Kanji for inner.

"Hey Ino-chan," Inner Sakura said with a smirk.

"Hi to you to Inner-chan."

"So what do you need?" Inner Sakura said gesturing to the chair in front of her.

"I want to know three things," Ino said as she sat down.

"What?"

"First off, why didn't you tell me that Naruto was a girl?" Ino said with a glare.

Inner Sakura sighs before looking off to the side, "I already talk to Naruko-chan and she said I could tell you the whole story if I trust you and I do so please don't tell anyone."

Ino had never seen Inner Sakura like that she just nodded her head before Inner told the whole story. From the truth about the Kyuubi, to how Naruko ended up the way she did. At the end Ino was crying her eyes out sad that such a nice girl would go thru such hell because of something she had no control over.

"Who did she stay sane?" Ino asked as Inner held her.

"I don't know but me and my outer are going to stay by her side as long as we can."

"I will too," Ino said wiping her tears, "I'll be her friend if she will be mine."

Inner giggled before nodding her head, "I will love to have you as a friend," She calmed down before getting serious, "Now do you want some answers or not?"

"Please?" Ino asked using the Puppy-dog-eyes.

**In the real world**

As Ino was getting answers from Inner Sakura ten more teams failed with a bit of a scuffle with the last team, Gaara decided now was the time to use it. Ibiki watched him as he used the middle and pointer finger of his right hand to cover his left eye and cupped his left hand towards the ceiling.

Gaara manipulated some sand into his hand and it began forming something. Soon it took the shape of an eyeball which Gaara could see out of. He crushed the eye of sand and sent it towards a Genin near him. He used some of the sand to blind the boy before reforming the eye near the test and looked at the answers.

The Examiners knew something was going on but they couldn't for the life of them figure out what was happening. Gaara finally got his answers and brought the sand back to him and releases his control over it before he began to write the answers.

Kankuro stood up raising his hand with a slight grin.

"What is it?" Ibiki asked.

"Bathroom."

The puppet examiner went over to him with a pair of handcuffs tied to a string.

"We have to follow you to the bathroom."

"I see..." Kankuro said before he followed the examiner to the bathroom.

'He he,' Ibiki thought as he watched the Test going, 'We've got rid of the trash, now let's get to the main event.'

"Ok," He said startling everyone, "We will now start the 10th question."

Everyone tensed as he said that wondering what the question was.

**Next Chapter**

With the stupid Genin weeded out it time for the next and last question.

Ibiki: "We will begin with the 10th question."

But with the question comes a few new rules.

Naruko: 'Rules of desperation?'

And these rules force people to look at themselves deeply.

Random Konoha Genin: "I sorry guys."

Will Naruko's will be strong enough to stand Ibiki's knowledge of the human mind.

Sakura: 'Is she raising her hand?'

Or will Ibiki win out in the end?

Temari: "Holy shit."

Find out in the next chapter!!!

Ino and Temari: "MAKE OR BREAK TIME: THE TENTH QUESTION!!!"

Hinata: "Naru-chan."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well people, there goes another chapter. Thanks to JcPyrofire for letting me use her characters. And now here are the poll results. You have at least three to four chapter to vote, so get to it!!!"

Poll 1) should the Yondaime Hokage retake his position

Yes: 19

Wait a while but yes: 4

No: 2

Poll 2) who should be revived

Hinata's mom: 1

Naruto's mom: 5

Mikoto Uchiha: 5

Obito Uhiha: 2

Hizashi Hyuuga: 1

Kin: 2

All three sound Nin: 1

Hinata, Naruko, and Sasuke's mothers: 12

Poll 3) who should be in Sasuke's Harem of four along with Haku? (Top three will win)

Haku: (Already Chosen)

Ino: 2

Kin: 1

Nabiki Tendo: 1

Tea Masaki: 1

Jaina Solo: 1

Karin: 1

Tenten: 1

Faith: (Already with Buffy or soon to be)


	22. Chapter 22

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 22**

**MAKE OR BREAK TIME: THE TENTH QUESTION!!!**

"Okay," Ibiki said looking over the Genin still in, "now we will begin the tenth question."

Everyone tensed whey they heard it, some of them thinking 'Finally,' while other were sweating wondering what the Tenth question was.

"Now before we get to it," Ibiki said his voice stone cold serious, "I'd like to go over the added rules for this question."

Everyone looked at Ibiki like he was crazy or something. Before Ibiki began speaking the door opened allowing Kankuro and the examiner/puppet to come back in.

Ibiki smirked before saying, "Was playing with your doll beneficial?"

'He saw thru the disguise?!?' The puppet master thought as he walked passed his sister discreetly passing a small sheet of paper to her.

Ibiki waited until the Suna gaki sat back down before talking, "I'll now explain… There are… the rules of desperation."

**Jounin lounge**

While Ibiki began to explain the new rules the Senseis of the Konoha Rookies sat around the lounge exclusive only to Jounin as they talk about their teams.

"Sure is boring without my team." Kakashi said as he sat on of the couches there his elbows on his knees a cup of coffee beside him.

"Don't worry," The sensei of Team Ten, Asuma Sarutobi, said as the bearded man smoke a cigarette, "You'll be busy again soon."

"Oh," Kakashi said his interest peaked, "Why is that?"

"I head that the examiner for the first test if Ibiki Morino."

Kakashi instantly deadpanned before he said, "Not that sadist."

The other person there, the sensei for Team Eight Kurenai Yuhi; looked between the two Shinobi and asked, "Sadist?"

"Kurenai, you're a new Jounin so you probably don't know…" Asuma said before taking a puff from his cig.

"Who is he," The red eyed woman asked looking at Asuma a little worried for her team.

"A pro," Was all he said.

"A pro, of what?"

Asuma breathed deeply from his cig before puffing the smoke out saying, "Torture and interrogation."

Kurenai's eyes widen a bit at hearing that now really worried for her team.

**Room 301**

'Rule of desperation?' Naruko thought really worried, 'I don't like this.'

"The first this tenth question," Ibiki stopped building up pressure, "You must decide whether to take it or not."

With that people started shouting at him throwing profanity at him that just washed off him like rain off an umbrella. Soon he had enough and glared at them quitting them down for a bit before he went on, "If you choose not to take it your points will be reduced to zero and you fail along with your teammates."

A few shouted at him saying they will take it anyway no matter what. Soon as they calmed down he started up again.

"And now for the other rule…"

'Another?!?' Sakura and her inner self thought, 'Give it a break already!!!'

"If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to enter the Chunin Exam AGAIN!!!"

The last rule shocked everyone before they started shouting again. Kiba even went as far as to ask about the stupid rule while the Takigakuri girl beside him shouted along with him making the sensible one on her group groan as he felt a headache coming on.

Ibiki chuckled softly gaining all their attention before he said, "You Genin got unlucky this year. My test, my rules, right now I'm giving you a way out to try again next time so be grateful."

Soon people began muttering to themselves before a one by one teams started to file out not wanting to take a chance. Naruko watched in horror as a person near her stood up and said he did not want to take it. Hinata beside her saw her resolve fading and wanted to comfort the kitsune but had her own problem to worry about at the moment.

Sakura looked at her lover with sad eyes, she knew that while Naruko was powerful and had a lot of street smarts, the kitsune's book smarts were something else, 'I don't want you to see you crushed,' She thought as she was about to raise her hand.

Before the pink haired girl could fully raise it she saw Naruko slowly raise her own. This gesture surprised a lot of people who knew both her mask and her true self.

**Jounin Lounge**

While the Tenth question went on Asuma began talking about Ibiki's special talent.

"Ibiki knows the human mind completely. That's what makes him scary." Asuma said puffing his cig, "By attacking their mind he can gain control over their spirit. The person's weaknesses all float up to the surface. You can't escape his interrogation."

**Room 301**

Everyone who knew Naruko watched in stunned silence as the girl slowly raised her hand.

'Naruko!!!" Hinata and Sakura thought as Sasuke could only watch in amazement.

Before any of the examiners could tell her to leave she slammed her hand on the desk cracking the wood as she shouted, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!! I WILL NOT RUN!!!"

This explication studded everyone further but she Naruko said next would rock their world.

"I'LL TAKE IT!!! EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER, I'LL WILL MYSELF TO BECOMING HOKAGE SO I DON'T CARE!!! I'M NOT AFRAID!!!"

"Holy shit," Temari said to herself before smirking, 'Not only is she cute she's got more guts then anyone I know.'

"Are you sure?" Ibiki said sensing the emotions in the room changing since the girl's exclamation, "If you fail you're a Genin forever."

"Maybe so but I made a promise to a few people, one of them is my girls," That surprised a lot of people before Naruko went on surprising them even more, "The other was the maker of my Hoshi cards Clow Reed."

Before anyone could ask who she was talking about the deck box on her belt began to glow pink and gold before 53 pink, gold, and red cards flew out of it and began circling the girl in four rows of thirteen with one beside her.

"I promised him that I would be the Hokage of this to bring it to a level beyond what it has before. That is my way, as a Kunochi as well as a sorceress." Naruko said before the card filtered back into the case with the one floating beside her staying a bit longer before following it brethren.

Ibiki's eyes were wide when he saw that, he knew that Naruko was powerful but not that powerful. He could feel the chakra and mana radiating from her like a sun. The man smirked before he spoke in a loud powerful voice.

"Good decision, now for those of you remaining…"

**Jounin lounge**

Before Naruko exploded with anger and energy the Kurenai was extremely worried about her team, especially Hinata. Just as she was about to express her thought all three of them felt Naruko's explosion of energy startling Kakashi and Asuma a bit while making Kurenai, who did not know about Naruko's secret jump in surprise with a kunai materializing in her hand.

"What the hell was that?!?" She asked startling the Shinobi who never heard her cuss before.

"That was probably Naruto, or from the feel of it her true self, Naruko." Kakashi said with a smiling eye.

"Huh?" Was all Kurenai said before the Shinobi sat her down to explain.

**Room 301  
**

"I congratulate you on passing the test." Ibiki said with a smirk.

'Huh?!?' was everyone's thought before they starting shouting out questions.

Ibiki waited a bit before he started explaining the "Tenth question" as the whole first Test was about. He even showed off his wounds from when he was captured and tortured form years ago, a few thinking that it won't happen to them. The end of his explanation got to everyone.

"Those who can't put their destinies on the line who cling to the uncertain future of 'There's always next year,' and them walk away from their chance. Those pieces of trash who can only make cowardly choices... don't have the RIGHT to become Chunin… That's how I feel. Those who choose to take it answered the question correctly. You will be able to survive any trouble's you face in the future." At the end he smiled and said, "I wish you guy's luck"

Before anyone could start celebrating Ibiki and Naruko both felt something coming their way fast. The kitsune knew who it could be and groaned making Hinata turn to her.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Hinata asked making the kitsune girl turn to her.

"It's her…"

Before she could explain further the window to the right of Ibiki and smashed thru by a black ball. Two kunai were thrown from the ball unraveling it to reveal someone there.

'Geez, not this one.' Ibiki thought as the ball opened up to reveal a black banner that read 'Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here!!!,' also revealing a woman that wore a tan trench coat covering her mesh shirt and her well endowed chest, a short orange shirt with mesh shorts that went to her knees and metal shin guards over her Shinobi sandals.

"My niichan," Naruko said burying her hand in her hands, her tails dropping to the floor.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko the second Examiner!!!" She said in a loud voice that seemed to be an exact copy of Naruko with her mask on.

Ibiki looked over the side of the banner at Anko and said only one thing, "Bad timing."

Anko blushed a bit before turning a death glare towards the Genin skipping over Naruko accidentally, "81…! You let 27 teams pass?!? The test is way to easy this time!!!"

"We have a few outstanding people here Anko," Ibiki said nodding towards Naruko.

Anko followed his eyes and saw Naruko without her henge on and smirked, "Dropping the mask early Naru-chan???"

"I was forced to by a few stupid examiners niichan." Naruko said with a shrug.

Anko smirked and was about to speak when a chunin popped in and began to whisper to her.

"WHAT?!? YOUR SHITITNG ME!!!" She said to the Chunin.

The Chunin nodded his head before going back to where he came from.

"Look like you little kiddies are free for one more night. Meet me in the front at practice area 44 for the next test." Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke while everyone left filed out.

"That woman was your niichan?" Ino asked in amazement as she walked beside Team Seven along with Hinata.

"She's so much like your mask it's scary." Sakura said with a shiver making Naruko give her a sideways hug around the waist.

"Where do you think I got the idea for my mask?" Naruko said with a smirk.

As soon as they got outside they heard a loud, "Naruko-chan!!!" and Naruko disappeared. Naruko's future fiancés, brother, and new friend looked around for her before Sasuke pointed in front of them where Naruko was eating dirt with the Mohawk boy from Takigakuri on top of her glomping her within an inch of her life.

"What the hell?!?" Ino said before they were pushed to the side by the girl in the group from Taki who pulled the boy to his feet before slamming her fist onto his head.

"What the hell are you doing Akira?!?" She shouted at the boy, "Are you trying to kill her?!?"

"I wasn't Takiko-chan." He winded before he got a helping of fist again from Takiko.

"Don't call me chan baka!!!" she shouted before the girl started beating the poor boy like a punching bag.

The last member of the Taki team sighed before he grabbed them both and slammed their heads together making the two fighting to fall to the ground twitching. He went over to Naruko and helped her up.

"Forgive my teammates Naruko, their over enthusiastic as usual."

"No problems Yasuo, I should be use to it after the mission to your village."

Hinata and Sakura instantly rushed over to her and asked as one," Are you okay Naru-chan???"

"I'll be alright, just give me a second." She said s little dizzy before calming down.

"Who are these people Naruko?" Ino asked pointing to the boy who was berating his teammates.

"There are people we meet during a mission to their village a few weeks ago, the Taki version of Team seven so to speak." Naruko said as she watched them arguing again.

"I feel for their sensei." Sasuke said making everyone who heard them nod their heads as the watched the carnage and chaos that was Team Seven of Takigakuri.

**Next Chapter**

With new and old friends popping up out of the wood works Naruko is set for a night of rest before the next test.

Naruko: "I'm going to bed."

But some people that have passed the first test have other ideas.

Kiba: "PARTY TIME!!!"

As they force the Kitsune Wicca to party someone watches from the shadows.

Hidden Person: "I may have to change my plans to get both Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun."

The next test will not be as easy as the first one with the testing area being training ground 44

Anko: "This training ground is affectionately called 'The Forest of Death' to Anbu."

A battle for scrolls and the rights to continue on is on the line.

Anko: "At least half of you will not pass. Some might not even make it out alive."

With more at stake for Team Seven then they though, will they make it out alive?

Strange Kusa Nin: "Find the Brats!!!"

Find out in the next chapter!!!

Akira and Naruko: "THE SECOND TEST: THE SCROLL BATTLE STARTS!!!"

Mysterious person: "I'm coming for you Sasuke-kun and Naruto-chan."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well another chapter down. I'm thinking of doing a Spoof with chapter Thirteen changing the chase scene there into a Benny Hill style chase, what do you think? Anyway here are the results so far for the Poll, you have until the 24 chapter to place your vote."

Poll 1) should the Yondaime Hokage retake his position

Yes: 22

Wait a while but yes: 5

No: 3

Poll 2) who should be revived

Hinata's mom: 1

Naruto's mom: 5

Mikoto Uchiha: 5

Obito Uhiha: 2

Hizashi Hyuuga: 1

Kin: 3

All three sound Nin: 1

Hinata, Naruko, and Sasuke's mothers: 16

Poll 3) who should be in Sasuke's Harem of four along with Haku? (Top three will win)

Haku: (Already Chosen)

Faith: (Already with Buffy or soon to be)

Ino: 5

Kin: 5

Nabiki Tendo: 2

Jaina Solo: 2

Karin: 2

Tea Masaki: 1

Tenten: 1


	23. Chapter 23

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 23**

**The Second Test: The Battle for the Scrolls Start!!!**

**Part 1**

Team Seven, Hinata and Ino showed Team Taki around Konoha with a few incidences dealing with Akira and Takiko acting like fools, and the villagers trying to kill Naruko who had her henge down showing her true self, tails and all. Soon they reached Naruko house around eight-nine o'clock and were just talking.

"Do you guy's have a place to stay?" Naruko asked very tired.

"We did," Yasuo said, "Until SOME ONE got us thrown out of the hotel."

"We said we were sorry," Takiko snorted bopping Akira on the head.

Naruko rolled her eyes before saying, "You can stay over we've got plenty of room. Just don't make a mess."

"Don't worry Naruko-chan," Takiko said, "We'll be good." She said.

Then from no where a bright light shined down from the heavens and shown on the Akira and Takiko as gold halos and white robes appeared out of no where. Naruko, Sasuke, and Hinata used their kekkei genkai to see if what was happening was a genjutsu while Ino and Sakura used the Genjutsu Kai jutsu. The illusion disappeared as fast as it came and the Konoha Genin were left stumped.

"Okay," Naruko said a little freaked, "Well, if ya'll don't mind I'm going to bed. We need it for tomorrow."

Just as Naruko was about to open the door, Zabuza came out with Haku and Dawn right behind them with Kero happily floating around them. Zabuza and Haku were in their regular clothing, except Zabuza didn't have his sword, and Dawn was in her new Shinobi style clothing. The brunet (I believe) girl wore dark blue jeans, slightly dark yellow long sleeved shirt with a dark red vest that had pockets to hold small scrolls in with her long hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Zabuza-san, Haku, Dawn-chan, where are you going now?" Naruko said a little bit agitated.

"There's a party for any Genin that made it past the First test." Haku said in a polite voice.

"Yeah," Zabuza said exited, "Normally there isn't time between the first and second test, but because of some thing happening there is for now."

"They invited me to go with them." Dawn said with a wide smile that made Naruko blush and her fiancés smirk knowingly at the two.

"I heard about you revealing your self," Kero said as he landed on Naruko's shoulder, "No more hiding for me!!!"

"Yes well, please be careful, there are still a few people who want to harm/kill me in anyway," Naruko said before yawning loudly, "Well have fun," The Wicca Kitsune said and was about to go inside the house when Zabuza stopped her.

"All the Genin are invited; that means you too gaki." Zabuza said taking by an arm.

Naruko was about to protest when Kakashi popped in reading his book, "Naruko doesn't want to come?" He asked.

"Yep," was Zabuza's only answer as he tried to hold onto Naruko.

"Let me help," he said before taking Naruko's other arm and marching her to the party as Kero floated over to Hinata's head.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" Naruko shouted as she was frog marched to the party.

Everyone that was still at Naruko's house just watched before looking at each other then back at the two jounin and the struggling Genin before shrugging and following them. Soon the reached a bar that served anyone but when it came to alcohol you either had to have an ID for a civilian or your headband if you are a ninja, even Genin could drink if they could find the place that is.

The Jounin who had students that passed the first test brought their students except for Gai who only brought Neji and Tenten for some reason. The bouncers were going to stop Dawn and the Taki team before Kakashi and Zabuza vouched for them with the promise that dawn won't get a drop of alcohol which pissed off the brunet key holder.

Soon they reached a room reserved for the party which Kakashi and Zabuza were surprised that it was very tame for now. Soon almost everyone was there except for Lee, Gai, and Shino; Lee because of his intolerance to alcohol, Gai to keep Lee busy with training for a while, and Shino because he didn't think it was important. Kero saw the food and his eyes sparkled before he disappeared from Hinata's head faster then Gai could run without his weights, and started stuffing himself with a few women and girls, who saw him, cooing seeing the Kawaii thing.

It was a few minutes after the party got started when Kiba got a "Bright" idea. He somehow snuck some regular everyday alcohol into his jacket and when no one was looking, or so he thought, he pulled it out and was about to put some in the punch when someone grabbed it out of his hand.

"What are you doing, putting this in there?!?" Zabuza whispered harshly to Kiba, before smirking under his mask of bandages and pulling out a bottle of vodka, "This is much better."

Both idiots smiled as they poured about a fourth to a third of that junk into the punch before stirring it and leaving the scene of the crime, cackling softly. The only two people that saw them were Yasuo who only rolled his eye, and Tenten who happened to look in their direction as the idiots finished pouring the Vodka. About an hour later, (I really don't know how long it takes for alcohol to start effecting people so I'm just guessing) things got crazy.

Naruko watched as Akira was doing the Macarena on a table top. The kitsune wanted to some of the punch after a few cans of soda and when she put a cup of it near her lips her nose began to almost blaring in warning. She pulled her head back and sniffed the drink again. She didn't know what it was she that smelled in the punch and knew only one person who could help.

She walked over to Kero who was letting a few women feed him happy with the service. Naruko didn't want to bother him but she needed the old beast for a while. They went over to a corner where Naruko showed him the cup.

"Something's in here but I can't tell what." Naruko said letting Kero have a sniff.

Kero took a sniff and instantly pulled back wrinkling his nose, "Whew, that's been spiked alright, and from the smell," he dipped a paw into the drink and shook off most of it leaving only a dripped which he sucked off his paw before spiting it out, "and taste its vodka."

"Oh, boy," Naruko said, looking around, "Who do you think done it, and why?"

Kero went into a thinking pose before saying, "Either Zabuza, to liven up the party, or Kiba," Kero looked around 'till he saw the dog boy flirting with someone, "And there's his reason for spiking the drinks."

Naruko looked over to where Kero was pointing and say Kiba flirting with someone. A closer look with her Sora Sharingan revealed it to be Hinata. Naruko was pissed to say the least that the dog boy was flirting with her girlfriend and was about to kick his ass when Takiko beat her to it.

"What da' hell you think ya doing???" Takiko slurred to Kiba who snorted.

"I busy here, go bug someone else."

That was the last in a series of mistakes Kiba would make that night. Takiko instantly punched Kiba on the kisser throwing the dog boy into a couple of drunks before he charged at the girl fists flying. Soon a huge bar fight started involving almost everyone. The one's that were still up helped some of their friends out Naruko got her girls and dawn who was unconscious due to her inexperience to alcohol. Kakashi, who was not effected by the punch, dragged out a few others, with another helping him that surprised Naruko.

"I know I saw you have a few drinks Sasuke, so why aren't you drunk?"

Sasuke, shrugged lightly, careful not to knock off Haku who was on his back sleeping off the effects of the Vodka, "I guess Ryuken helped me in that aspect."

Soon the people who were either knocked out thru alcohol, the fighting, or didn't have any of the punch to begin with, were out waiting for the Anbu to show up. In a few moments they did but the occupants in the room just didn't give them any leeway and were thrown out as the fighting commenced again.

Naruko walked up to the leader and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, "I'll handle this," she said as she walked to the door.

Naruko reached towards her deck box, which as always carried no matter what, and pulled out a card. She looked at the card and smiled as she saw what it was. She put her mana into it before throwing the card into the room where it flew until it reached the center of the room hanging in mid air.

"Sleep card, release and dispel!!!"

The pink and red card transformed into a ball of light before cracking and falling apart. Inside the ball was a small fairy light girl with a blue one piece strapless swim suit, small angel wings on her back with her left ear looking like a wing and a blue star on her forehead with two smaller crescents on either side of the star.

"Sleep, could you be a dear and make the people in that room fall asleep?"

The sleep card nodded her head rapidly before circling the room where the fight was tailing gold dust. Naruko stepped back just in case some of the gold dust Sleep was leaving behind fell on her. Soon as the dust fell onto the fighter they started to yawn and fell asleep. Sleep stopped flying around the room and fluttered in front of her mistress giggling happily.

"Good job Sleep, could you please stay with Sasuke for a moment?"

Sleep nodded her head before going over to Sasuke and kneeling on Haku's head while Kero sat on Sasuke's head, not bothering the boy a bit. Naruko watched as the Anbu took the drunkards to the jail for an over night stay, Soon as Kiba went by she stopped the Anbu pulling him away.

"Do you think I could have moment with Kiba, please?"

The Anbu looked at his superior who nodded his head before handing the dog boy off to Naruko. The kitsune took Kiba's collar in her left hand before rearing back her right. Soon Kiba felt his face being bitched slapped over and over making him opened his eyes that were filled with anger at the moment.

"What do you want and what was that for?" He snapped at Naruko.

"That was for spiking the punch Kiba, but this next one is personally."

Before Kiba knew it he was flying thru the air, pass the door to the bar and skidding into the street. Naruko had just punched the one who dared to flirt with her girl right on the kisser.

"IF YOU EVER FLIRT WITH ONE OF MY GIRLS AGAIN, NOT ONLY WILL I RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM, I WILL ALSO TAKE WHAT ELSE MAKES YOU A MAN AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS SO FAR YOU WILL NEED ANAL SURGURY TO GET IT OUT!!!"

All the males within Konoha who heard the pissed girl instantly covered their 'Little Soldiers' while the woman roared in laughter at the pale men, while cheering on Naruko for showing the men that woman are the one's in charge. (This is a lesson men, remember it well.)

Soon Naruko created a clone and picked up her girl marching off to her house. Everyone else who watched the scene could only stare in wonder at the girl. In the shadows someone watched what Naruko did a softly chuckled evilly.

"I may have to change to get both Naruko-chan and Sasuke-kun." He said before disappearing into the night.

**Next day; Training Ground 44; afternoon**

The Next day everyone gathered at Training Ground 44 for the next test. Everyone looked at the training ground which was really a huge rain forest of sorts. All round the entire thing was a huge fence about four or five stories tall at least. Beside a triple gate was a small booth beside it with a black curtain in front of it. Every Genin there looked at the training grounds in awe. Standing in front of the gate was Anko smirking evilly.

"Welcome to the 44 training ground, as some people call it, The Forest of Death." She turned to the group her grin getting bigger as she saw that scared faces of the Genin, "You'll find out soon, why it called the 'Forest of Death'."

At the moment Akira's stupidity came online, "You'll find out soon, why it's call the forest of death." He mocked the jounin before shouting, "You think you scare me??? That's nothing!!! I'm not afraid!!!"

That got Naruko sweating badly, as she softly said, "Oh shit."

Sakura, who was beside the girl just behind Akira, turned to her fiancée and asked, "What's wrong Naru-chan?"

Naruko just pulled Sakura from behind Akira and was going to let the guy's behind the poor boy take the hit.

Anko smirk turned into a small smile, "You're spirited." She said.

Before anyone knew it, Anko threw a kunai at the boy barely cutting his cheek before disappearing. Akira felt the kunai cut his cheek and was about to look around for the woman when he felt one of her hands on her left shoulder then another holding his head by the chin.

Anko leaned over to the bleeding cut and lightly licked it up before saying, "Kids like you are quickly killed…"

Akira shocked face turned into a confident one, "Is that right?"

Anko felt something pocking her stomach and looked down to see Akira holding a kunai towards her stomach. Before she could say anything she pulled out a kunai and looked to the right to see a long tongue wrapped around the kunai she threw connected to one of the Kusa Nin wearing a strange hat, (don't know the name if it.) Wile Anko and the Kusa Nin talked Naruko and her girls went wide eyed seeing the long tongue before their eyes turned into stars, blushing slightly with a bit of a nose bleed thinking about what they could do with a tongue like that.

"Look like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test." Anko said smiling widely in evil glee as she walked back to the front of the group.

Then she passed out pieces of paper that she explained were Agreement sheets that basically said that Konoha was not responsible for any and all deaths in the next to tests. Soon she explained about the forest as well as what dangers they might find in there.

Then she started explaining what the Test was, "No rules Scroll battle."

"Scroll?" Yasuo asked wondering what was going on.

"Yes," Anko said pulling out two scrolls from her jacket, "You will be fight over these two scrolls, the Heaven and the Earth."

She put the black scroll with a white band and the Kanji for Earth in her right hand white the white on with a white band along with the Kanji for Heaven in her left.

"Since we have an uneven number of people, one scroll will be hidden in the forest, 13 teams will get the Heaven scroll and the rest will have the Earth scroll. You have five days to reach the tower with both scrolls."

Everyone began talking quietly amongst themselves when they heard that wondering what they should do.

"Not only will some of you fail by losing your scroll but also to the harshness of the course. You can only get disqualified if do not make it to the tower in the time limit with both scrolls as well as losing a teammate either to death or something else lurking in the forest."

"Any other ways to lose?" A random Genin asked.

"Yea," Anko said with an evil smirk, "If you open either scroll before you reach the tower you will get disqualified, and we will know if you do."

"And one last word of advice, JUST DON'T DIE!!!" Anko said before dismissing them.

Naruko quickly signed her form and gave it to Sasuke, "Give me a moment I need to check something out."

She raced over to the Kusa Nin who had given Anko back her kunai with his tongue.

"Excuse me," Ashe asked getting the Nin's attention, "Was the tongue trick a Jutsu?"

"Yes," He said in a somewhat feminine voice, "Why do you ask?"

"Do you think you could give me the seals for it please?" She asked using the puppy-dog-eyes or in her case, the fox-kit-eyes.

The Kusa Nin gave her the seals not wanting to go into diabetic shock from the cuteness of the fox-kit-eyes. Naruko cheered at having a new toy for her girls and raced back to her team. Soon they got their heaven scroll and followed an instructor to a gate. When they got there the Genin began shooting the breeze wondering what they should do.

"The second Test of the Chunin Exam Begins now!!!" They heard Anko shout as they rushed thru the now open gate.

At another gate, the Kuna Nin's also rushed out of the gate like the hounds of hell were at their heels.

"Find the brats!!!" the leader, order, the same one who gave the seals for his jutsus to Naruko.

Team Seven rushed thru the gates as they began their search for the earth scroll that Naruko held. Soon they were about to find out why the Training grounds were called, "The forest of Death." I only hope they are ready for it.

**Next Chapter**

Naruko survived the party and got a new Jutsu to use on her girls later, but the Second test are not all fun and games.

Anko: "Sound's like it's started."

With enemies all around who can you trust?

Naruko: "SUKEBE!!!"

After a brief run in with a Genin they decided on something.

Sasuke: "We need a codeword."

Just seconds before they get blown away by someone.

Naruko: "WAAAAA!!!!!"

Will the mysterious Kusa Shinobis take our Team Seven apart?

Leader Kusa Nin: "You guys just play over there."

Find out next chapter:

Hinata and Sakura: "STRANGE NIN: THE CODEWORD IS…!"

Leader Kusa Nin: "This will be more fun then I thought."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well another chapter down. Soon it took a while to get it up but the party scene was kicking my butt. Anyway I'm going to keep the pools going until the next chapter for Poll 1 and 2. The poll for Sasuke's harem will keep going until the end of the second test. So put your votes up and soon. Here are the results so far."

Poll 1) should the Yondaime Hokage retake his position

Yes: 24

Wait a while but yes: 5

No: 3

Poll 2) who should be revived

Hinata's mom: 1

Naruto's mom: 5

Mikoto Uchiha: 5

Obito Uhiha: 2

Hizashi Hyuuga: 1

Kin: 3

All three sound Nin: 1

Hinata, Naruko, and Sasuke's mothers: 18

Poll 3) who should be in Sasuke's Harem of four along with Haku? (Top three girls will win and please be reasonable)

Haku: **(Already Chosen)**

Faith: **(Already with Buffy Summers)**

Kin: 6

Ino: 5

Nabiki Tendo: 2

Jaina Solo: 2

Karin: 2

Tea Masaki: 1

Tenten: 1


	24. Chapter 24

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 24**

**The Strange Nin: The Codeword is…!**

Hinata and Kiba stood out in the forest arguing with each other after they got about a few meters from their gate with Shino somewhere.

"I can't believe that you are dating Naruto, I mean Naruko." Kiba said frustrated.

"So what?" Hinata said a bit pissed, "I still love her more then anything. I don't see what the problem is?"

"It's not natural a woman loving a woman." Kiba tried to argue.

"It is. It's just not something a person sees every day, sometimes for fear sometimes not to freak other people out." Hinata pointed out.

Hinata knew that Kiba had a crush on her and was hoping that she could persuade him to just be happy for her. It was not going so well.

"But I thought that Naruto, I mean Naruko loved Sakura?" Kiba tried again.

"She does as well as myself. I don't mind sharing Naruko as long as she loves me, that's all I care about."

Kiba instantly slumped as he heard this, "Damn it."

Hinata decided to drive the last nail into the coffin holding Kiba's crush on her, "She also need at least two other girls to help rebuild her clan."

Kiba's body and eyes shot open as he heard this before shouting to the heavens, "NARUKO YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!!!"

Hinata just shook her head mentally saying, 'Daughter of a vixen actually.' She soon began glaring at Kiba who instantly calmed down with Akamaru shaking on top of Kiba's head.

"If you try to flirt with Sakura or any other girls with Naruko I will make sure you don't have any children in your life and hopefully you will enjoy your life as a woman. And if you try and embarrass me or Naruko I will tell everyone that you got your ass kicked Naruko and Takiko."

Kiba gulped and shook his head slowly knowing his manhood was on the line. Soon Shino was back and Hinata's face returned to her normal happy face scaring the two boys as they wondered if their teammate was in her monthlies. Team Eight began planning on what they should do to get a scroll.

Up in the trees an older team from Konoha just reached them and began to watch them. Hinata and Kiba instantly sensed them and began to look around Kiba with his nose and Hinata with her hidden Byakugan.

"Heh, already," Kiba said out loud as he looked around, "Where are they?"

"In the tree behind you Kiba," Hinata whispered not moving her lips.

Back with the Genin in the trees, the leader of the Trio was chuckling evilly as they heard what Kiba said.

"Kids standing in the open, do they want to be found?" He asked himself as his comrades looked on, "Looks like they sensed us, but they don't know where we are."

As he chuckled lightly he looked over his teammates and saw one of the shaking a bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he watched the man shiver slowly turning blue, "You're turning blue."

When his teammate leaned forward a bit he saw something that scared the shit out of him, "What the hell is that?!?"

On the man's neck was a huge yellow and black striped slug thing biting into his neck draining the poor guy's blood. The last two looked up and saw more of the slug things dropping down from the trees. A loud scream broke from their lips as the slugs latched on to them. They fell to the ground using anything they had to try and kill the slugs.

As they slowly got up from their fall the leader noticed something beneath them on the ground covered with dirt.

"Konoha jumping leaches will sense a life form and attack it in a group." Kiba said with a smirk.

Hinata carried on as she watched the Genin slowly dieing, "Five minutes of sucking and you'll be in the next world. Realizing that and setting traps where the enemy might escape to. One down."

Soon the trio was strung up in a tree thanks to the net that was hidden under them. As they rose up in the air they screamed bloody murder as more leaches fall into them sucking their blood.

**Main Entrance to Training Ground 44**

Anko smirked evilly as she heard the sweet music of people screaming to their deaths.

"Sounds like it started." She said before jumping onto the booth to rest and eating a bit.

**With Team Seven**

Team Seven heard what Kiba said and smirked a bit from what it meant.

"I guess Inu-Baka found out about your little harem plans." Sasuke said with his mask's confident smirk.

"Why else would he say that?" Naruko said with a fox smirk.

"He does know he got the terminology wrong, right?" Sakura said after thinking about it for a bit.

The other two shrugged before they heard three cries of pain and shock vibrating thru the forest defining Naruko. Before the deaf vixen could comment on it they all heard a loud yawn making them stop in surprise before Naruko pulled her backpack off and looked inside it. There lying in the top of the clothing was Kero slowing uncurling from his nap.

"Yawn, Morning." He said as he got up stretching.

"Ano, it's after noon Kero-kun." Sakura said startled.

Naruko shook her head before asking, "Where the hell are you doing in there?"

"Sleeping what else?" The lazy guardian said as he stretched, "Anyway aren't you suppose to be taking the next test for Chunin?"

"We are, you just came for the ride." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Kero instantly popped his head out of the bag and cursed loudly for a minute before floating up on Sakura's head. Naruko finished checking her pack before she started to zip it up. Just as she was about to put it back on her back she stopped and dropped it.

"Excuse me," She softly said before zipping over to the trees.

The ones left behind looked at each over before shrugging. All the girl's in the Kazama house unfortunately had their periods synchronized and Naruko's was the worst of them all. Certain foods would cause the poor kitsune to go running for the bathroom for different reasons with different foods acting as the catalyst. They decided to get comfy because it would take a while.

Soon there was a loud, "SUKEBE!!" From the trees Naruko was behind followed by a loud smack.

Everyone looked to where Naruko was just in time to see someone in a cream colored jumpsuit with a breathing mask and black mask come flying out of the trees. Sasuke crossed his forearms allowing the arm warmers to touch as them began glowing along with his leg legwarmers.

He disappeared releasing the gravity weights he was wearing on his warmers and reappeared above the Nin bicycle kicking him to the ground. Sakura raced to where the Nin was going to land and spin kicked him into a tree where his face met bark. Just as he was sliding down a needle pierced his skin where a pressure point was sending him to dream land.

Brother and girlfriend checked the Mist Nin over as they waited for Naruko to finish up Sakura giving the man a knock on the head for good measure. Naruko walked from the trees her face glowing red with anger and embarrassment.

Sakura rushed over to her and asked the girl softly," Are you alright?"

Naruko just nodded her head before going over to the Nin and giving him another knock on the head for spite.

Sasuke looked at his sister asking, "What happened Imoto?"

"Damn bastard caught me with my pants down literally. His sent mixed in with the forest and he almost knocked me out if it wasn't for my danger and pervert senses."

They flinched as they head that knowing the guy had it coming to him. Soon they gathered around and knelt down whispering not knowing someone was listening underground, or did they?

"Well I check the guy's pockets but they have the same scroll we do." Sasuke said holding up a heaven scroll with Naruko pulling out their heaven scroll before putting it back.

"I'm betting that the guy was going to impersonate you when he found you." Sakura said as she began writing on the ground, "Someone underground."

Her teammate and love nodded their heads as Sasuke spoke up, "I think we need a Codeword or something to help us tell the fake from the real."

What about using that song Nin Machine?" Naruko asked while writing on the ground "Nickelback, Rock star."

"Sounds good," Sasuke said while Sakura and Kero only nodded.

All three knew that Naruko loved to listen to their type of music because to said most of it reflected what her life was like. When Sakura and Hinata heard that they instantly glomped the girl crying their eyes asking for forgiveness over and over until Naruko calmed them down.

"I have an idea about that." Sasuke said as he took his turn writing on the ground, "When asked answer with…" As he said that fake codeword Sasuke wrote down, "Say something about a Rockstar and reply with one of the lyrics."

"Ok." The other's said remembering the real password while putting the other one in the back of their mind.

"I'll hold our scroll of the scrolls for now and Naruko will hold the extra." Sasuke said as the two exchanged their scrolls.

Just as Naruko was finished placing the extra scroll in her bag she felt a huge pulse of Chakra. A second later she heard a loud sound similar to a tornado.

"GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!!!" She shouted just as a huge gale picked up around them.

In another part of the Forest, the team from Kusagakure were stranding around waiting for the gale to end.

"You guy's just play around over there," The leader said as he held his hat in place with a hand, "I'll take care of them myself."

As the wind died down, there was no one in the clearing, or so some people would think. Under a near by bush Sasuke kept an eye out with a kunai at the ready. He saw Sakura walking form behind a tree with Kero still on her head. Both of them were coughing up leafs as Sasuke crawled out of the bush.

"Hey Sasuke!!!" Sakura said happy that someone was still around but worried for Naruko.

"Quite acting like a Rockstar and tell me the password." Sasuke said holding up the kunai.

"At least I don't have a drug dealer on speed dial." Sakura said with a small comment from Kero, 'Are you sure,' before saying the fake password.

From another part of the forest Naruko came out bruised a bit, "Owww, You guys alright?" She said making the other a bit nervous.

"That's something a Rockstar might say," Sakura said under her breath that Naruko would catch while Sasuke asked her for the password.

Naruko only said the fake password instantly making the other's tense. Soon Sasuke threw the kunai in his hand at the kitsune making her dodge to the side. Sakura knew what was wrong and pulled out her fans in a flash while Kero jumped off of her head and transformed into his true form.

"Who are you?!?" Sakura said in a voice that was as hard as steel.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan??? I'm me!!!" Naruko pleaded but didn't convince them.

"You didn't say the other password combination." Sasuke said as he pulled out another kunai. "That and you didn't race to Sakura to see if she was alright as well as a few other things."

The Fake Naruko smirked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. There in her place was the leader of the Kusa Nin.

"I see I wasn't fully prepared for you three." He said as he took his hat off, "This will be more fun then I thought."

**NEXT CHAPTER**

The exams have started and already Sakura and Sasuke have to deal with a guy that might be over their heads.

Kusa Nin: "So you want my 'Earth Scroll' right?"

While our favorite half kitsune Naruko has to tango with…

Naruko: "A GIANT SNAKE!!!"

Sakura and Sasuke tough out the KI the Kusa Nin projected to them surprising him.

Kusa Nin: 'Their no ordinary prey.'

As Naruko tries to figure out a way from a snake's belly.

Naruko: "BARF ME OUT YOU SON OF A GEKO!!!"

Will they be able to survive their first fight in the forest? Find out next chapter!!!

Haku and Kiba: "PREDITOR: THE SNAKE MAN'S PREY!!!"

Kusa Nin: "Prey should always be trying their best to run away, in the presence of a predator."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Alright people, the polls are over for one and two, but you still have time for the third one. This story will end when Naruko goes on her three year training trip but to other world to help her get stronger. But before that happens there are going to be a few surprises instore for our kitsune. and now for the results of the polls!!!"

Poll 1) should the Yondaime Hokage retake his position

Yes: 25 Winner!!!

Poll 2) who should be revived

Hinata, Naruko, and Sasuke's mothers: 19 Winner!!!

Poll 3) who should be in Sasuke's Harem of four along with Haku? (Top three will win)

Haku: (Already Chosen)

Faith: (Already with Buffy or soon to be)

Kin: 7

Ino: 6

Nabiki Tendo: 2

Jaina Solo: 2 

Karin: 2

Tenten: 2

Tea Masaki: 1 

"Keep Voteing, your votes do count, even if your girl does not make it. And please be resonable when you choose a girl for Sasuke. And kin will not be subjected to the jutsu Orochi-Teme put her thru. she will live even if she does not get to be in Sasuke's Harem."


	25. Chapter 25

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 25**

**Predator: The Snake Man's Prey**

Naruko groaned where she landed, her back on the ground, her legs pointed up thanks to a tree trunk that stopped her painfully. She was not fast enough to soften her landing in the least.

"When I find the person that did that, I'm going to kill them!!!" She cried as she tried to move thru the pain.

She turned around and got up on her feet. Just as she stood a huge shadow was cast over her making her look up. There in front of her was a huge snake that could eat her in one bite!!!

"A HUGE SNAKE!!!

Naruko slowly went into her battle stance reaching for her dormant keyblade. Before she could reach it the snake lunged at her. Thinking quickly she dodged out of the way of the snake's mouth but forgot one important thing. She felt a tugging on her left ankle and looked down to see the snake's tail wrapped around it. The snake pulled her back down and wrapped more of its like body around Naruto's own suffocating her.

'Why did I forget that Snake's have tails?!?!' She thought as the mouth of the snake loomed closer to her.

Before she knew it the snake swallowed her whole. That pissed Naruko off.

"DAMN IT LET ME OUT!!!"

**With Sakura, Sasuke, and Kero**

While Naruko was in the belly of the beast, Sakura, Sasuke and Kero in his true form, stood face to face with the creepy Kusa Nin. Sakura was pissed that someone would try and imitate Naruko and thought he could get away with it.

The Kusa-nin looked at them with bored eyes before holding up an earth scroll, "You want my earth scroll yes?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura got ready, Sasuke gripping the handle of his sword, and Sakura pulling out and opening her new fans that looked like the Gekifans from Juuken Sentai Gekiranger. She saw the show when they were over in the Vampire Slayer Dimension and pleaded with Naruko to make something like it. Using some materials from her adventures as well as some know-how from Kyuubi she created a fan that Sakura could use.

It main components were Oricalcum and its big brother Oricalcum +. She also used other ingredients that worked well with Sakura's main elements Wind and Water along with, to everyone's surprise, the sub element ice. Working at it for two weeks Naruko was able to create two fans similar to the Gekifans but were an Icy color with pink grips and an orange fox head.

The fans also had a few special features that Kyuubi added in. Such as helping Sakura blend Water and Wind together to form ice. It was locked until she could form it herself but was not having much luck, they could also hold a lake full of water for when she did not have any and the lake would grow in size as she grew in strength. The fans, when folded up, would act like a very wide dagger where her fan could not help. They were also strong enough to withstand Naruko's Sword card which surprised everyone.

The Kusa Nin looked at the Genin and winged lion with a bored look before smirking evilly. Slowly methodically the Kusa Nin swallowed the Earth scroll as the Genin and Lion watched in gross amazement. After he finished his meal of Paper he looked down at the ground as if he was savoring the meal

"Now, let's begin the battle for each other's scroll," He stated as he looked at them in a creepy way, "With our lives on the line."

Both The three remaining members of team seven looked at each other before Sakura turned back to the Kusa Nin and said, "That's just gross you know, swallowing your own scroll?"

The Nin just snorted before glaring at team seven hard. The Konoha Genin and winged lion gasped as they felt a lot of KI directed at them. Fighting the effects of seeing their deaths the Genin flare their chakra while Kero does the same but with his Mana.

The Kusa Nin had a brief look of surprises on his face before his smirk returned, "I see you can fight off the effects of my Killing Intent."

"We've felt more form Naruko when she's pissed." Sakura said as every one got ready to fight, "Your's is weak compared to her's."

Soon everyone charged at the Kusa Nin at speeds near high level Chunin. The Kusa Nin was surprised at this development and nearly got hit by Sasuke's sword if he didn't dodge to the side a second before it hit. Sakura formed a few signs before softly saying the name of the jutsu.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Using the humid rain forest as well as some of the water form her fans, Sakura gathered a lot of water together and turned it into a thick mist. Sasuke backed off of the Kusa Nin who, while surprised a Genin knew the technique, wasn't too worried.

'Their no ordinary prey,' the Kusa Nin thought as he began to listen.

He closed his eyes and began to listen. Soon he heard the sounds of something heading his way and jumped out of the way fast enough to miss a Kamaitachi no Jutsu. He heard the sounds of something burning and turned to the right to see multiple fireballs heading from his left. From his right was a huge pillar of flames heading for him and from behind he heard another Kamaitachi no Jutsu heading for him.

The man screamed as he was burned alive by the fire, but by the winds which fed the fire making them hotter. Soon he was silenced as he fell to the ground dead. The mist started to recede quickly allowing the Genin and Lion to see. Sakura pulled the mist into the open fox mouth on the spoke of her left closed fan which snapped shut after it pulled in all the mist.

All three jumped down from the trees and began inspecting the body, AKA poking it with a stick.

"Is he dead?" Sakura asked as Sasuke poked the body with a stick.

"I don't know?"

After a few pokes the body started to break apart freaking them out. Sasuke looked closer at the body with his Sharingan and gasped at what he saw," Aw crap!!!"

"What?" Kero asked looking at Sasuke with a bit of fear.

"Tsuchi Bushin!!!" Sasuke yelled before hearing something that made him yell, "MOVE!!!"

They got out of the way just in time to dodge a huge snake the same size as the one that ate Naruko. Giving each other a brief glance they decided to retreat for now and hauled ass out of there. AS they retreated the Kusa Nin watched they go with an evil predator like smirk on his face.

"And now the hunt begins." He said with a soft his before disappearing.

**Over with Naruko**

"BARF ME OUT YOU SON OF A GEKO!!!" Naruko cried as she was slowly squished by the snake.

The snake just slept on as it slowly digested its foxy meal. Naruko was ranting and raving in her mind while Kyuubi was also doing the same.

"HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR SELF GET EATEN!!!" Kyuubi cried as she tried to help Naruto in any way possible.

'THE DAMN SNAKE SNUCK UP ON ME WHILE I WAS THROWN FOR A LOOP HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT WAS THERE?!?!' Naruko shouted back in her mind.

"Never mind now are you going to get us losing???" Kyuubi asked as she directed her chakra to the areas in Naruko's that needed it the most.

Naruko tried to think of ways to get out of the mess she was in when a memory from before she meet Kyuubi came to her.

**Flashback: Nine years ago**

Naruko was gobbling down Ramen as fast as she could; she had to get back to the orphanage before they closed the door on her leaving her out in the cold, again.

The Hokage watched in awe as the hidden little girl gobbled down bowl upon bowl of the water and noodles.

"If your not careful you could throw up." He said to her in a kind caring voice.

"Gomen Jiji-san but I can't slow down. If I do I will be locked out again." Naruko said in a said voice before going back to her ramen.

The Hokage was seething when he heard that, "I thought I told them to keep their doors open to you."

"They did," The man running the Ramen bar said, "But after a few days they went back to their old ways, allowing the kids to beat her, never giving her enough food and so on."

The Hokage was seeing red as he heard this before an idea came to his mind, "How would you like having your own apartment Naruko-chan?"

That simple question led her to become who she was today and more.

**End Flashback**

That little memory allowed Naruko to think up a quick plan, forcing her hands together to formed a single seal and shouted out the technique that would let her out.

"KEGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

The snake instantly awakened when it felt his lunch becoming bigger instantly. Soon the snake popped like a pimple releasing hundreds of Naruko's into the air. Naruko looked at her slimy body in disgust.

"If I wasn't a sorceress this stain would never come out." she said as said a quick spell and her clothes were cleaned as well as the clothes of her clones.

She turned to her clones and started barking out orders, "Let's find Sakura-hime, Aniki, and Kero fast!!!"

A quick, "Roger," and they vanished into the forest to look for her love, brother, and familiar.

**With Sakura, Sasuke, and Kero**

The rest of Team Seven were catching their breath as they tried to look out for the weird Kusa Nin. Sasuke was leaning on a tree trunk in the limbs while Sakura checked him over for injuries. Kero was on a branch bellow them keeping his nose and ears open for anything resembling the Kusa Nin who smelled like Snakes to him.

"Besides some chakra lost your okay for now but you still need to watch out for yourself." Sakura said as she as she finished using the Shosen no Jutsu on him healing a few small wounds.

She learned a few medical jutsu thru Haku who showed a few but could not learn more until she was Chunin.

"Arigato." Sasuke said as he went back to watching out for the Kusa Nin.

Kero was listening for anything that could be the enemy. His eyes snapped open and his head shot straight up where a snake was hanging between Sasuke, who was looking the other way, and Sakura, who was checking to make sure her own body did not have any bruising or cuts that could be infected.

"Sasuke, Sakura Between you two!!!" He shouted.

Both of them saw the snake in time to jump away just as it was attacking. Kero released a huge column of fire at the snake cooking it.

As Sasuke was landing on another branch to look around for the enemy another snake four times bigger then the one that attacked them, rush at him. He jumped into the air just as the snake hit the branch he was on.

Taking out a single Kunai he charged it with chakra before throwing it and went thru a few seals before ending on the cross seal shouting, "Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!!"

On kunai became hundreds and pelted the snake on the head, breaking thru the skull killing it. Sasuke landed on the same branch Sakura was on and began looking around for the Kusa Nin while Kero flew over to them to help. Just as they calmed down they heard something that chilled them to the bone.

"Ku, ku, ku, It's nice to hunt prey that actually fights back instead of running away."

They looked around and saw a large bulge forming just behind the head of the snake before it burst revealing the same Nin that had attacked them before.

"That's just sick," Sakura said softly as she got ready to fight again.

"I wonder how long you can keep this up before I kill you." He said softly before he rushed at them.

All three remaining members of Team 7 jumped away just as the Kusa Nin landed on the branch they were on. Sakura threw a few blades of wind at the Nin while Kero fired a huge plume of flames at the Nin. The man disappeared before the jutsu and flames hit before he reappeared in front of Sakura who had no time to react before he kicked her hard. She slammed into the trunk of a tree a few yards away and was luck enough to have a branch under her where she hit to catcher her.

With a groan she slowly got up and saw Kero and Sasuke fighting the Nin with out much luck at the moment. She decided to use her only B-rank Suiton jutsu she had in her arsenal at the moment. She snapped her right fan close and slammed in into the wood of the branch making the fox mouth open up before her hands started to fly thru multiple seals. A minuet later she finished and shouted out the name of her jutsu.

"SUITON SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!!!"

Water spewed out of the fox's mouth and began forming a large dragon of water around and above Sakura. Using all of her will power she directed the dragon towards the Nin who was not expecting a technique of that power to come from a Genin like her. The dragon slammed into the Nin forcing him into a tree where he was held there until the jutsu finished.

A few seconds after its finished four windmill shuriken wrapped wire around him and the tree binding the Nin. Sasuke held the cords that held the Kusa Nin tight to the tree and placed them in his mouth biting down tightly. His hands flashed thru numerous seals before releasing his attack.

"KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU!!!"

A huge Aura of flames wrapped around Sasuke creating a bonfire effect before traveling rapidly down the wire engulfing the Nin who screamed as the flames lucked at his. Kero quickly flew to Sasuke's side and released a huge plum of fire, bigger then the ones he used before, at the Nin combining the tow flames together. After a while they stopped and Sasuke released the wires in his mouth at the two fire users breathed rapidly from the lost of air. Just as the two Shinobi and one winged lion though it was safe they heard the Nin's chilling laughter again.

"Truly impressive Sasuke-kun, I want you even more."

They looked towards where the voice was to see that the person was relatively unharmed with his clothing getting the worst of it.

"And what I want," The Nin said as he pulled himself out of the charred tree, "get."

Before anything else could happen they heard a loud, "IF YOU WANT HIM YOU HAVE TO GO THRU ME!!! FLARE ARROWS!!!"

From the right of the Nin multiple flames shaped like arrows shot towards the Nin forcing him back. When the fire storm calmed down they looked to where the arrows came from to see Naruko standing on a branch smirking confidently.

"Sorry I'm late to the party, it's not over yet I hope."

**Next Chapter**

Next time the Kusa Nin reveals who he is.

Kusa Nin: "So you've heard of me, huh?"

And our hero's find out this battle is life or death.

Sakura: "This is crazy!!!"

When our hero's reveal a new team technique will it win the day?

Naruto: "We need to use it!!!"

Or will it all go down in flames.

Sasuke: "Ready!!!"

Find out next chapter!!!

Sasuke and Kero: "THE SHARINGANS REVEALED, FIRE STAR FIRE ATTACK!!!"

Kusa Nin: "It's time to end this little charade."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"So far Kin Ino and Tenten are in the lead and over my little writers block I have been given a warning from a fellow author. Read bellow the polls to find out what?"

Poll 1) who should be in Sasuke's Harem of four along with Haku? (Top three will win)

Haku: (Already Chosen)

Faith: (Already with Buffy or soon to be)

Kin: 9

Ino: 7

Tenten: 4

Nabiki Tendo: 3

Jaina Solo: 3

Karin: 2

Tea Masaki: 2

"I got an interesting PM from an author called Kingdark. He told me that based on my story he thought that it should be M rated so I did just that and now I ask you a question. Should I redo some chapter and put up some Yuri lemon? What do you think?"

New Poll 2) Should I add Yuri Lemon to this story on 


	26. Chapter 26

**Card Captor Wicca Naruto**

**Chapter 26**

**The Sharingans Revealed: Five Star Fire Attack!!!**

Sasuke smirked while Sakura looked relived that her love was still alive.

"What took you so long Imouto???" Sasuke shouted to Naruko who winched a bit.

"Got swallowed by a snake but he had a stomach ache because of it." Naruko said smirking at the end.

"So you finally arrived Naruko-chan." The Nin said with a smirk.

Naruko glared at the Nin before pointing her keyblade wand at him, "Who the fuck are you?!?!"

"I'm a Kusa Nin hoping to become a chunin. Who else would I be?" the Kusa Nin said innocently.

"Bullshit," Naruko said surprising her teammates who knew she doesn't curse a lot unless mad, "One your chakra does not smell the same as your body, two your voice may sound feminine but you're sure as hell are not female, and three your chakra way to much for a simple Genin to have. SO WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!"

The man started chuckling a bit making the Genin shiver with a bit of fear, "So you found out, I'm surprised that Sasuke-kun didn't figure it out first."

The man reached for his face and…PULLED IT OFF!!! No wait, he pulled of an eerily real like mask to reveal a pale white face with golden snake like eyes. Naruko's eyes went wide before she began glaring at him softly growling. Kyuubi who awoke when Naruko got out of the snake started getting pissed because she knew then snake.

"OROCHIMARU!!!!!" Naruko screamed at him her energy flaring to its highest level while her keyblade transformed into its souleater form.

The man's eyes went wide before he smirked, "So you know who I am Naruko-chan."

At the sidelines the rest of team seven were surprised when they heard they had been fighting Orochimaru of the Sanin which quickly turned to fear. That fear evaporated when Naruko got pissed for some reason.

"YOU WERE THE ONE TO KILL KYUUBI-NEECHAN'S WIFE AND KIDS BEFORE SENDING HER TOWARDS KONOHA!!!"

The snake chuckled remembering that. "Ah yes, I remember now. It was so much fun to hear the cried of that demon bitch while I killed her kids. As for the woman I just knocked her out before placing a genjutsu that would make her lose her memory of Kyuubi and anything related to her."

"WHAT?!?!" Kyuubi said inside Naruko's mind.

The nine tailed fox knew that Sango was a Uchiha but this was news to her, 'how come I didn't see that?'

"I believe she became the mother to Sasuke-kun here since she was pregnant at the time thanks to Fugaku who raped her before I erased her memory."

That Orochimaru said stunned Kyuubi to the core, 'that means that she had been under my nose the entire time???'

Sasuke was shocked as well. He knew he was born about nine months after Naruto was but to Kyuubi-neechan's wife. UN-FUCKING-BELIVEBLE!!! (Work with me people)

"But the sound of Kyuubi's kits as they cried, along with the sounds of Kyuubi's bitch crying as she was raped was," he licked his lips slowly before finishing, "Delicious."

That shook Kyuubi out of her shock and her youkai also flared with Naruko's before condensing around the kitsune hanyou with seven extra tails added to Naruko's two. Orochimaru barely had time to defend himself before Naruko was all over him like white on rice. Naruko attacked the snake man like a wild woman using only her swords, tails, and her clawed hands to do damage but Orochimaru was not an Ex-sanin for nothing. His speed was enough to dodge Naruko before kicking her to a tree.

Naruko would have hit the tree if Sakura didn't catcher her and take her to where Sasuke and Kero were. She held her back as the raging kitsune tried to kill the man who use her sister.

"Naru-chan!!! You need to calm down!!!" Sakura said as she held back Naruko.

"We need to work together in order to defeat him or at least hold him back enough for others to come and help us." Sasuke said as he kept an eye on the man who just watched the scene play out.

Naruko stopped struggling with a snort but did not let up on Kyuubi's chakra, "Okay but we take him down as hard as we can."

Sakura let Naruko go as team seven went to her sides. Each one of them had their weapons out and ready to go.

'This should be fun.' Orochimaru thought as he too got ready to throw down.

"Minna," Naruko said to her teammates, "IKU ZE!!!"

"RYOUKAI!!!" the others said before they raced towards Orochimaru with all their speed Sasuke and Naruko activating their Sharingans.

The snake sanin barely had time to jump out of the way before they were all over him. Naruko used the branch that Orochimaru was on to jump at him pulling out a card and throwing it in front of her.

"WINDY; RELEASE AND DISPELL!!!" She cried as she hit the tip of her keyblade pouring Mana into the card releasing the wind spirit.

With a silent command Windy raced towards Orochimaru and bound him with ropes of air. Naruko raised her sword above her head and brought it down putting her full strength in the cut. Naruko's blade hit Orochimaru but the one caught was sadly a mud clone. Orochimaru was beside her and was about to use a jutsu when the fox girl disappeared revealing a large plume of fire racing towards him. Again he barely had time to use the substitution jutsu before it hit turning a log to ashes.

Orochimaru stopped on a tree branch and was about to jump again when he heard a hissing sound and turned just in time to see Sakura's Kamaitachi no Jutsu before he quickly jumped away in the opposite direction he wanted. Sakura was about to release another one of her Kamaitachi when she had to dodge out of the way because a snake the same size as the one that swallowed Naruko jumped at her head first fangs ready to pierce her. It hit the branch and tried to get its fangs out when Sasuke jumped at it his sword crackling with electricity and burning with flames. He easily sliced thru the neck causurising the wound as he cut.

Orochimaru was surprised that a group of Genin was giving him a hard time. At this rate he would not be able to place his mark of Sasuke-kun. It was easier before Naruko showed but. If he took her out somehow it might give him enough time to place his mark and go. The Genin team kept an eye out for the Sanin and was not prepared for what happened next.

Naruko squawked as she felt something wrap around her neck and roughly pull her backwards making her deactivate her Sharingan. Her lover, bother, and partner were about but a couple of large snakes blocked their way. Naruko gasped loudly as her back was slammed into a tree. She looked and saw Orochimaru in front of her.

"You have caused me a lot of trouble Kyuubi Gaki." Soon he lifted her shirt up revealing the seal as he pulled his other hand back with the finger tips covered by purple flames each marked with a sign of the five elements.

"This should take care of you. Gogyo Fuin!!!"

Just as he slammed his finger tips into Naruko's stomach, the girl flared her chakra disrupting the seal just enough so it only did a partial sealing. Still it hurt like hell for Naruko as she felt her sister's Youkai being forcefully pushed back into the seal. She also heard Kyuubi cry out to her before her voice was silenced.

Orochimaru was so into her mental gloating he didn't feel that the seal he put on Naruko was not complete and threw the girl away. Sakura saw Naruko being thrown and raced towards her successfully catching her.

"Are you alright Naru-chan?" She asked worried.

"Yeah," she said subbing her sore neck even thought her collar blocked most of the pressure, "Damn Teme placed a seal over Kyuubi-neechan. I can't feel her Youkai and it making my chakra go crazy."

"Will you still be able to hold back Orochimaru with us?" Sakura asked worried.

Naruko smirked before saying, "My chakra may be wild at the moment but I can still use Mana."

Sakura smirked back before they jumped back into the fray. Orochimaru was still having a rough time dealing with Sasuke but he knew that the boy would tire soon and just bided him time.

Orochimaru hear Naruko call out, "FIRAGA!!!" and barely dodge a huge plume of flames.

He looked and saw Naruko still in the land of the living.

"You may have seals Kyuubi-neechan's Youkai making my chakra unruly but I still have my Mana!!!" he moved her hands into the positions archers go into when they pulls back their bows, "FLARE ARROW!!!"

An arrow of flames shot towards Orochimaru and he barely dodge it. The Genin team went back to trying to hold Orochimaru back but it was not going so well. Since Naruko's chakra was so ecstatic she could not use her chakra to up her speed making it plain to her that she needed to up her speed training so that if Kyuubi was sealed again she would not have to be worried.

Orochimaru saw that it was easier to dodge the attacks since Naruko seemed slower but if it they kept it up for much longer he would have to retreat form his prize, and for him that was not an option.

Naruko saw that Orochimaru was tiring and shouted out, "FIVE STAR FORMATION!!!"

"RYOUKAI!!!" The team said and before Orochimaru knew it three sets of two windmill Shurikens came at him and tied him to the tree he was standing on.

Sasuke was in front of him holding his wires with his teeth while Naruko was at his bottom right holding her wires with her tails and Sakura was at his upper left holding her wires with her teeth. Kero sat down between Sakura and Naruko whilst Windy floated between Sasuke and Naruko. All together if you looked from above it they made a five point star pattern.

Soon two of the Genin started forming hand seals while the magic users started concentrating extremely hard. And soon they fired off their attacks at the same time.

"**KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU!!!**" Sasuke shouted as he created an even bigger bonfire around himself before mentally forcing the flames to race across the wire in his mouth.

"**FUTON: DAITOPPA!!!**" Sakura shouted and along with Windy directed their powers over wind to fan the flames Sasuke was crating along with the other two fire users.

"**FIRAGA FURY!!!**" Naruko shouted as she gathered the powers of fire between her two palms in front of her before releasing it towards Orochimaru.

Kero just gathered as much power as he could in his mouth before releasing it as the biggest plume of fire he ever made. Orochimaru had no chance to block nor to get away as the combination of wind and fire barreled down on him. The snake charmer screamed in pain as the flames licked at his body and seemed to burn his soul.

After a while they had to stop all together. Sasuke and Kero had to catch their breath and the human of the two grab a water bottle and guzzled it down trying to quench his parch and dry throat while Kero just had to take a breather. The girl had to stop because they were running out of power including Naruko surprisingly. With out the kitsune's Youkai refilling her reserves she was more prone to exhaustion they ever before.

As they finally tried to catch their breath they heard a voice that scared them all worst then Jason Voorhees of the Friday the 13th series or Freddy Kruger from Nightmare on Elm Street Series, "Such power; such power!!!"

"No way!!!" Naruko shouted in surprise, "He can't still be alive!!!"

"My dear," they heard from all around them, "I am not a Sanin for nothing you know."

They looked around to figure out where he was going to attack next. Kero heard something and turned back to the tree and gasped.

"Look!!!" He said using his front paw to point to the tree.

They look and their eyes went wide in horror. The burnt husk of Orochimaru slowly looked up with the eyes blank at them. His skin crackled and crunched as his mouth opened wide. From inside the mouth fingers grabbed the top and bottom jaw making them open wider as the skin continued to crack eerily. Soon as the mouth was wide enough the hands began to tilt the head to the sky and opened it even wider as they pushed the head down. Soon the neck bulged as something began to slither up it.

The Genin's eyes were wide in horror as Orochimaru's head soon came out of the mouth with his body following. They could not believe it. Orochimaru just shed his skin like a snake's leaving him with perfect skin and clothes, unharmed at all!!! AS soon as the outer skin's head was past Hebi-teme's hips he stepped out of it and let the skin fall to the ground, some of it turning to ash.

"I'm surprised that a mere team of Genin forced me to use one of my original jutsu. While you're feeling proud of your self I'll take my own prize."

He made a few hand seals and stopped at strange hand seal. His fingers were in that same position for the tiger seal but his middle finger went around the back of the pointer finger and had the tips touching one another.

Naruko knew the jutsu Orochimaru was going to use, she heard her Nee-chan Anko talk about it when they tried to think of way to kill the Ero-Hebi, and raced towards her brother, "NII-CHAN GET OUT OF THERE!!!"

It was too late Orochimaru shot his neck towards Sasuke and quickly bit the left side of the Uchiha's neck. The boy screamed bloody murder as he felt something forcefully enter his body and it was not the fangs. Soon the man had to let go too soon as Windy used the last of her strength to fire off a few blades made of wind or vacuum.

Orochimaru landed on a near by branch as the Genin and winged lion raced towards Sasuke with Naruko grabbing Windy's card on the way, "Sasuke-kun will seek me, to seek power."

"What the fuck did you do bastard?!?!" Naruko shouted at Orochimaru.

"I gave him a little going away present, now he will come to me if he want's to avenge his family." With that Orochimaru raced away silently cursing, 'Curse that Jinchuuriki, it she didn't but in, it would have been a lot easier to clam Sasuke-kun as my own.'

But then he smiled evilly, 'No matter I will just have to try harder to get him to come to me. Even if I was only able to put only a smaller piece of my soul in him then I would have liked. That girl will not be able to do anything to stop me from getting what I want.'

With that he raced of further into the forest leaving Team Seven on their own. Will they be able to make it thru, or will the blood hungry teams get the best of them?

**NEXT CHAPTER**

Things are not looking up for our heroes.

Sakura: "What are we going to do???"

But there is a light at the end of the dark long tunnel.

Kero: "We need reinforcements."

Soon Naruko sends out Windy to gather the other rookies while she get ready fro something dangerous.

Naruko: "I've only done thins once so I don't know if it will help much."

Will Sakura be enough to stave off any intruders while Naruko's out of it?

Sakura: "Please come back soon Windy, Naru-chan."

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Naruko and Hinata: "**SAKURA BLOOMS AGAIN!!! SHE CAN USE GEKI JUKEN?!?!**"

Sakura: "**I WILL NOT GIVE UP**!!!"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Sorry for the long wait, writer's block. I'm going to close the polls for the Harem but not for the Lemons since I only had it up for one chapter. Here are the results."

Poll 3) who should be in Sasuke's Harem of four along with Haku? (Top three will win)

Haku: (Already Chosen)

Kin: 13 **WINNER**

Ino: 9 **WINNER**

Tenten: 7 **WINNER**

Poll 4) should I add Yuri Lemon to this story on 9

No: 0

"Quiet a few people want my story to have lemons. I'm going to have it up for couple of chapter before calling it quits just in case someone doesn't like the idea. Also what do you think about what might happen next chapter? If you think something different then what I put up there then tell me. I do listen to my readers."


End file.
